Power Rangers Zeo: Vengence
by sailoratomic
Summary: The Zeo Rangers have destroyed Zedd and his minions but danger still rears its ugly head
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Debris flew through the air and rained down on my friends and me. But I didn't notice the debris falling around. All I saw was the Command Center blowing up with Dad and Tentomon inside! I heard my friends shout at someone and take off in the other direction. A moment later Billy appeared beside me. Then he and the others began to call out to me as I began to scramble up the mountainside toward the remains of the Command Center. _No! Nonononono! This is not happening! This is not happening! IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING!! I just standing there when they came in_, _I was just standing there and didn't do a blasted thing!! Like Mom, like Kimberly! I was close to saving them but I didn't. I didn't save them!! _

"DAD!" I began to scream as I reached the top and looked around at the remains of the Command Center, there was nothing , only charred debris that was the floor of the Command Center. the Command Center was gone. I stared around horror struck I grabbed the sides of my head and pulled my hair and began to scream.

"No! Nononono!!" I began to run around screaming my father's name over and over again, searching searching but finding nothing! _No!! He can't be dead! He can't be DEAD!_

"DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD!" After searching everywhere and finding nothing I dropped to my knees, I wrapped my arms around myself and began to cry. Then I let out a howl of rage and pain.

"ZEDD!! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR EVERYTHING THAT YOU'VE TAKEN FROM ME! DO YOU HEAR ME?" The others were standing a few feet behind me and watched as I began to sob once again. Rocky held the Zeo Crystal in his hand and was staring at it, not believing that it would be still be here of all places! I stood up and began to trudge back to my friends. I stopped and stared at the Crystal.

"Goldar and Rito must have dropped it during the explosion." Said Adam quietly. The others nodded numbly, too stunned by what they have witnessed to speak. I lifted up my head and glared at the Crystal, hatred welling up inside me. I leapt forward and snatched the Crystal from Rocky's hand and lifted it up high over my head preparing to smash it. But the others had all tackled me and pinned me to the ground while I struggled and kicked at them.

"Let go! It has to be destroyed! If it wasn't for that blasted Crystal none of this would be happening! IT KILLED DAD! IT KILLED MY FATHER!!" I began to cry once again Rocky opened his mouth but before he could say anything the ground beneath us fell away and we were falling downward.

After falling for what seemed like hours, we hit the floor. We all lay there winded for a few moments, then we slowly untangled ourselves and stood up. Looking around we all came to realize that we were in some kind of hallway, there were walls on each side of us and when Katherine looked up to see the hole in which we had fallen through, there was no hole! Without saying anything to each other, and my anger completely forgotten, we began to walk down the hallway. I'm not sure how long we walked, could have been an hour or a few minutes when we came upon a green wall of slime. We all stared at it, Tommy stepped over to it and after hesitating a bit, reached out his hand and touched it. A bit of slime came off onto his hand. He looked at it then looked at the rest of us.

"Feels kind of cool." Then we all heard a voice coming from the other side of the wall that made us all jump.

"Rangers, please step through the vortex." My heart lifted. It sounded like Tentomon, he must have survived! Without a second's thought, I charged forward and went through the vortex. The others stared after me for a few minutes.

"You guys come on, you've gotta see this!" They heard my voice call to them, looking at each other and swallowing nervously they all stepped through and into...another room. I was staring and looking around the others did the same The room or whatever it was, was pretty big, the floor was of a half circle like the Command Center only much more bigger. To the west of the room there was a table, my guess was that it was for medical purposes, also beyond that were a pair of double doors. To our right was a console and behind it, was a tube, like the one that Dad used to reside in. I swallowed hard still not believing that I would never see my father again. On the right side of the tube was a map of the place that we were in, to the left was a map of the world and beside it was a...it looked a bit like the viewing globe only it was connected to the wall. The east side of the wall was darkened and even when Rocky walked over to it and tried to see what was there, he couldn't. Walking back to the rest of us we all began to look for Alpha.

"He's here, I know he is! I heard his voice." I said. Just then the double doors opened and Alpha stepped through them! He was alright! He was alive!

"Alpha! Tentomon!" We all shouted as we all raced up to him and hugged him tightly and cried, glad to see that our dear friend was all right. We were all babbling about how we had feared that he was dead and began to ask him questions about the place that we were in. He was about to answer us when a voice said behind us.

"Oh, sure. Go running straight to Alpha and act like I don't even exist." We all turned, I let out a happy scream as tears began to flow down my face.

"Dad! Zordon!" He was in his tube and looking at us with an exasperated look but he was smiling as all of us raced toward him and were levitated. We threw our arms around his tube making a full circle .We began to cry and saying that we were glad that they were safe that they were alive. After levitating us to the floor and after we had calmed ourselves down Dad and Tentomon explained what this place was.

"This is the Power Chamber, it was built several months ago in case the Command Center ever came underneath an attack._ So he did have a plan B_.

"Along with a new command center, new powers are to be introduced as well." Dad said smiling down at all of us. I realized then that I was no longer holding the Zeo Crystal, I looked around at the ground, thinking that I must have dropped it. Rocky gave me a nudge and I looked up, in the air floated the Crystal! It separated into five pieces and hovered over us, except for Billy.

"What about...?" Started Adam.

"Its okay you guys, I talked it over with Zordon while you were away searching for your crystals. We all agreed that I would be of a bigger help working behind the scenes, besides that would give me a lot more time to work on some new inventions." Tommy smiled at him understanding on his face. Billy walked over to stand beside Tentomon.

"It was fun, it really was." Dad cleared his throat and continued.

"The Power Rangers that you once were are no more." He nodded to the space behind us, turning we all say that it was lighted and we all gasped. There were seven panels and each of them held our old Power Ranger suits and our weapons.

"The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers have served the planet and Angel Grove well and they will not be forgotten, but now it is time to introduce a new team of rangers, the Zeo Rangers."

"Zeo Rangers?" Said Rocky. Dad nodded.

"Yes, with the power of the Zeo crystal you will become the Zeo Rangers. Tommy you will become Zeo Ranger 5." The crystal above Tommy flashed red and for a split second he appeared as the Red Zeo Ranger.

"Adam, you will become Zeo Ranger 4." The crystal flashed green and like Tommy, Adam appeared as the Green Zeo Ranger.

"Rocky, you will become Zeo Ranger 3." The crystal flashed blue.

"Amy, you will become Zeo Ranger 2." My crystal flashed yellow.

"Katherine, you will become Zeo Ranger 1." Her crystal flashed pink. Our crystals vanished and upon our wrists were little wrist bands that had the shape and the color of each of our crystals. Dad explained that we would use the zeonizers to call upon our new powers.

"You will have new weapons to fight the forces of evil." Dad paused looking down at me.

"Amy, my daughter, I have decided that it is time to pass down a weapon that our people used in the battle against Count Dregon and Rita Repulsa.. Hold out your hands." In doing so, a sword suddenly appeared. I reached over and grabbed the hilt with my right hand and twirled it. It...felt and seemed familiar somehow. The blade was grayish white, the hilt was of a golden color and in the very center was the symbol of our planet. An upside down triangle, the symbol of my people whom I didn't remember, long dead. I looked up at Dad, touched.

"I hope it serves you well, like it did me." I smiled up at him and put in the sheath that had appeared on my right hip, then we all let out screams and nearly jumped out of our skins as the new alarm rang.

"Oh my gosh! How could we have forgotten?" Tentomon said as he began to push buttons on the console, all of us looked up at the viewing globe. We saw Goldar, Rito and a number of Tengu Warriors plus a monster wreaking havoc on a freeway, which appeared to be at a standstill due to traffic! They were yanking people out of their cars and everyone was scrambling out of their cars and running.

"We gotta get going." Tommy said and at the same time he had a grin on his face, everyone could tell that he was looking forward to showing off the new team of Power Rangers.

"Ready?" Tommy said. We all nodded.

"Its Morphin Time!"

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" We became the Zeo Rangers and teleported to the highway and threw ourselves into the battle, I was finally equal to Goldar in weaponry. The sword was a bit easier to handle than the daggers plus it felt...like I've used it before. Goldar and the others were surprised and shocked that we were alive, that we had gained new powers and threw themselves at us. In the back of my mind a memory surfaced. It showed me with a small stick and mimicking the movements of my father who was teaching me how to hold the sword, thrust, parry, block and fight. _I do know how to fight with a sword, because my father had taught me. _The movements that my Dad had taught me seem to flow though me, I ducked, spun, parried and thrust. It was as if I had never forgotten the teachings. I was a bit disappointed that Lord Zedd wasn't here with his cronies. Knowing my old master he would have loved to be in the middle of it all gloating that he had finally destroyed the Power Rangers and would begin making the plans to capture me and preform horrible acts on me. Our communicators beeped. Tento was telling us that Lord Zedd was attacking people in the park near the Angel Grove cemetery. _The cemetery. Where Mom is buried._ Another thought made itself known to my mind._ Revenge. I can finally have my revenge against him._

"Zeo Ranger 5." I called.

"I'll take this one." Tommy kicked away a Tengu and nodded toward me.

"Good luck." _Ha! The one who will need the luck will be Lord Zedd._ I teleported away eager to see Lord Zedd down on his knees with my sword sticking out of his head! Arriving at the park I looked around, all seemed quiet. I didn't see anybody running toward me screaming, and no Zedd. I sheathed my sword and began to limp toward the cemetery knowing what I was going to see but not really expecting to see it. Stopping in front of the gates, I pushed them open and began to limp through the graveyard, until I was standing in front of my mother's grave and my step father's. I stared at Mom's tombstone, I began to tremble all over sadness mixed with fury. My knees shook and I let out a moan as I fell to my knees. _I knew it. I KNEW IT!! But I didn't want to know. I didn't want to believe. And yet..._

"So I finally have you down on your knees." Said a voice behind me. I didn't move knowing what I was going to see already yearning to see his blood on my hands and sword. I stood up and turned slowly around, he was there. Lord Zedd leaning against a tree and was, if he could, smirking at me. I glared at him all of my hatred coursing through me.

"Pity that it's not me that has you down on your knees but your mother, the human heart is so weak, just like you. Even now with all of your power you can't beat me, in fact you are still that terrified little girl begging for me to spare the lives of your family. You couldn't protect them just like you couldn't protect your adopted sister Kimberly. It shows that you were never meant to be a ranger, you're too much of a weakling to protect the people that you love and care about. Zordon was wrong to chose such a weakling as yourself." I had stepped out of the cemetery and was limping toward him one hand on the hilt of my sword. I fought the urge to run blindly at him and kill him, but in my anger I could easily be killed. _I have to fight him as a ranger not as Amy._

"You're wrong Zedd. I'm not scared of you, not anymore. Plus I am not weak, I'm more stronger than you, something that you tried to prevent but didn't succeed in." He straighten up and his hand tightened on his staff.

"Is that so?" He growled. We began to circle each other. I nodded.

"Let's see how strong you've become since that day we first met."

"As you wish, my master." I snarled. I pulled out my sword and we raced at each other. Our weapons clashed sending up sparks and streaks of red and yellow light in the air, we swung high, low, parried, thrust, dodged, spun, released energy blasts, dodging them at the last second, not being quick enough to dodge the next one that came flying. We were blown away from each other but then would charge at each other again and continue to battle. We yelled and cursed each other telling the other to rot in hell, to go to hell, promising each other that we would send them to hell. All throughout the battle I felt another presence beside me and out of the corner of my eye I saw her, daggers out and slashing at Zedd. _Aisha! She's come to help me avenge her death!_ I felt honored and promised her that I wouldn't let Zedd win. We continued to battle and it seemed that we were evenly matched, but I evened the odds. Grabbing onto Zedd's staff I sent a Power Blast through his staff that went straight in to his body, he yelled and screamed. He kicked me away, I leapt forward my sword held high and brought it down on him, he dodged but I managed to slash him on his shoulder, green blood oozed from his wound. I charged forward, knowing that he was wearing down, he was running out of strength, I began to slash at him over and over again screaming at him.

"For my mother!" _Slash._

"For my father!" _Slash._

"For Aisha!" _Slash._

"For my family!" _Slash._

"And this is for me!" I was about to bring my sword down on him for the finishing blow when I froze. His staff, the pointed end of it! I looked down, and gave a chocking cry. The pointed end was inside me. Zedd stood up and began to force me back digging the staff more deeper into my stomach, my back hit a tree and Zedd shoved the staff farther into my body. I let out a gasp of pain. He took a step back panting hard and watching me while I grabbed the staff and at the same time dropped my sword which lay in the grass and tried to take the staff from out of me. Blood,_ my blood _flowed. Zedd stepped forward and placed his hands on his staff about to shove it in the rest of the way.

"Do say hello to Aisha for me." He said as he began to shove, then _he_ froze! His staff was out of me and was sticking out of _his_ stomach! He looked down and began to take several steps back, I had used telekinesis to pull the staff out from within me and insert it into him and now I was rapidly healing myself. I bent and picked up my sword, panting, tired and feeling as if I was going to drop dead at any moment. But I gripped my sword tightly and began to stab and slash at Zedd over and over again. Letting out a yell of anger and grief, I thrust my sword into Zedd's chest and twisted it. Zedd froze once again, his hands began to flail toward me until they were around my neck, I stood still as they slacken then fell to his side. He dropped to his knees, I took a step back and watched as Zedd dropped onto the grass and lay there. Dead. I dropped to one knee panting and crying at the same time. _At last finally! I'm free! I'm finally free!_ I heard a yell behind me, turning I saw Goldar racing at me, anger, disbelief and I think I saw grief, in his eyes and face. I barely had time to duck his swinging sword as it slashed through the air. I lifted up my sword to defend myself, but I was tired and my arm was like lead. I screamed as he slashed at my shoulder, I managed to roll away and counter his blows as he brought down his sword once again. He kicked me in the face then he kicked my sword away. He lifted his sword high and brought it down on me when a Power Blast suddenly struck him full in the face, he screamed as he took several steps back. Acting fast and using what little strength I had I grabbed my sword, struggled to my feet and began to slash at him, green blood flowed from his face as I struck it. He screamed and faced me and my friends who were beside me. He looked at all of us then in one swoop he sheathed his sword, pulled out Zedd's staff from Zedd's body, picked up the body and vanished. But not without a farewell gift from my friends. Using a combined Zeo Ranger Power Blast, Goldar's armor sported a crack right in the chest plate. With a last glare at all of us he and Zedd vanished. All of us stood there and stared at the spot where Goldar had stood.

"We did it! Its over!" Shouted Rocky. All of us burst out into claps and cheers and hugs. Dad teleported us to the Power Chamber and congratulated us on a job well down and teleported up drinks and food. We had a small party in honor of the Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha and Ninjor Tentomon and Billy fiddled with the console until they found a radio station to which we all danced to. After the party all of us were exhausted from our battle and promptly fell asleep on the Power Chamber floor, Tentomon and Dad covered us all in blankets and congratulated us once again and told us that they were proud to call us rangers. And family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**One Month Later**

As I was laying on the grass in front of Kat's house I thought back to the last battle between Zedd and myself. I had always known that if I began strong enough by training hard and focusing on my goal I would be able to kill Zedd and I did. I have finally became free of my former master and have redeemed myself for all of my sins, avenged my mother and Aisha. Not to mention laying down some serious hurt for everything that Zedd's done to me, my friends and my sister. Other than finally killing Lord Zedd, in a way I've also killed the monster that I used to be. I was finally free of her. No more fear of looking into the mirror and wondering if she would appear as my reflection, no more fear of thinking that I would turn into her and attack my friends. The fear of the monster, of both monsters returning was gone.

The others had told me that they had driven away most of the Tengu Warriors, killed Rito Revolto and destroyed the monster. They were amazed that I had taken down Lord Zedd all by myself, although Tommy wished that he could have taken Zedd out himself.

"But its okay. I mean after everything that he's done to you Amy. You deserved to be the one to do battle with him. And you won!" I was proud of myself for I had finally proven myself to be a worthy ranger by taking down my most fiercest and long hated enemy.

Dad told us that he had monitored Rita's whereabouts, she was with Master Vile, on his home planet. After losing the war, not to mention her husband and her brother I doubt that Rita will ever show her face around Earth and Angel Grove again. The city of Angel Grove had celebrated by holding a parade honoring the Power Rangers, we even got to participate in it ourselves, which was really really cool. The people threw flowers and confetti at us while we had ridden in the car waving at all of them. I was really glad that none of the people that were on the highway had been seriously hurt, the Rangers had been hurt pretty badly though, but that was because Rito and Goldar and the Tengus had pulled out all the stops in trying to kill them. Bruises were now healed and the horrors of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa and their armies were now fading. Even my nightmares were fading becoming distant memories and I was finally getting a good night's sleep. In fact all of us were, and Dad told us that we deserved it. Kimberly had flown down from Florida and so had the 3 original Black, Yellow and Red Rangers, Jason, Zack and Trini. I was a little shy around them, since I've only seen them in pictures or photo albums that my friends had. But they were honored to meet me, having heard a lot about me. I turned and gave Tommy a wide eyed stare. He was looking away from me and pretending not to notice. _Huh, looks like Tommy opened his big mouth again_. I never knew that Tommy had told his old friends about me. But in a way I didn't mind, these were former rangers who battled Lord Zedd and Rita side by side with Billy, Tommy and my sister. They were glad that we had won and that the war was over, although Jason said that he wished that he had still been able to morph so he can take on Zedd himself. He and Tommy began to bicker playfully about how Jason would slice Zedd into little pieces and not save any for Tommy. Trini and Zack rolled their eyes and smiled at the rest of us as we watched . We all explored the Power Chamber and Rocky began to follow us around and began to tell us that the boys should keep an eye on us girls since we were likely to touch a button that looked pretty and shiny and probably blow up the Power Chamber or something to which Trini, Kimberly, Kat and I all leapt onto Rocky and pinned him down until he yelled Uncle while the boys all laughed. We rolled off of him while Rocky grinned at us and wriggled his eyebrows saying that his dream had come true.

"I've always wanted to have a whole bunch of girls jump onto me, now all we need is a mud pit and we'd be set and I would be one very happy guy." We all shoved hin to the ground while Zordon laughed. We had another party, with drinks, food and music. I asked Tommy in a low voice if he had told Jason and the others about me being half alien and Zordon's daughter and about Dex. Tommy shook his head and said that he had only told Jason about the Masked Rider but didn't tell him who the Masked Rider really was and that he had kept my heritage and who my father was a secret.

"No, that's yours and Zordon's call not mine Ames."

"Thanks Tommy." I said to him then I went to join Kat and Kim in thinking up a good nickname for Rocky.

"Why a nickname for me?" asked Rocky looking puzzled.

"Well since I call Alpha Tentomon and you call me Short stuff..."

"Not to mention Saba, you won't believe what Amy used to call him." said Tommy turning to Jason.

"She would call him Mr. Fuzzy Bellbottoms." Tommy grimaced at the name, Zack began to laugh hysterically.

"She called him that? You're not serious?" Tommy nodded.

"Saba hated that name and would start to yell at Amy. She would suggest another name like Mr. Fluffykins, or Super Kitty or a couple of other names that I can't remember." Kimberly and the others were fighting back their laughter.

"I like Mr. Fluffykins." said Trini."

"Well I liked Super Kitty that was really cute, I could just imagine Saba with a little cape and flying around." said Kim both girls fell over laughing while Tommy began to yell at them about insulting his weapon and friend. I was laughing and deep in thought at the same time then an idea suddenly struck me.

"Ah ha! I've got the perfect nickname for Rocky." The others turned toward me, Rocky tried to clamp my mouth shut but I dodged him laughing.

"From this day forward Rocky De Santos, the Blue Zeo Ranger, shall be now known as...The Blue Elf." Dad and the others began to howl with laughter while Rocky began to yell at me.

"Why the Blue Elf? Do I look like an elf to you?"

"If the shoe fits besides you're funny, you're an acrobat and you wear the color blue. It fits." the others began to tease Rocky and laugh at his new nickname. After the party and after we had said good bye to Kim and the others I went to Leawood to spend some time with Dex, we were walking along the beach and I was telling him all about the party and about Rocky's nick name. Dex nodded thoughtfulyl.

"The Blue Elf...it suits him." He said. Dregon had fled but Dex had a feeling that he would be back so he was staying on Earth. Dregon had heard about the Power Rangers becoming the Zeo Rangers and fearing that the alliance of the Zeo Rangers and the Masked Rider was coming for him, Dregon had taken off. Dex thought that Dregon would soon return with all new weapons and Insectivores and he had to be ready to defend Leawood, which meant that he couldn't return to Edenoi. I didn't know how to feel about this, I was glad that Dex was staying on Earth but his people needed him up on his home planet, but on the other hand if Dex returns to Edenoi and Dregon returns and attacks, Leawood will be defenseless. I could tell that this was a very tough decision for Dex and wished that there was something I could do to help but I couldn't think of any. Soon Dex and I forgot all of our troubles as we chased each other through the waves and splashed each other, we both flopped onto the sand and were panting and laughing. Dex leaned close and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around him and soon both of us were lying on the sand and he was on top of me. We could have gone on but Dex's grandfather appeared and began to lecturing the both of us about the dangers of going all the way without even thinking of the consequences. I chuckled to myself as I remembered. _Dad must have watched us and began to panic when he saw me and Dex in that position and contacted King Lexian. _I didn't have my communicator on, though I doubt that my communicator beeping and getting lectured from Dad from the Power Chamber isn't quite as embarrassing as your grandfather showing up and began to lecture you on the dangers of having...er...going all the way. Dex had actually began yelling at his grandfather while I stood there wondering if Lexian had seen where Dex had began to place his hands. My face had burned with embarrassment for Dex. The next day Dex had gotten a full blown lecture from Hal and Barbra which only embarrassed him further. So I told Dex that maybe we should wait for a few days, until things cooled down a bit before we go on our next date. He had agreed, and he was about to kiss me but his mom was behind us and cocked an eyebrow, so Dex had to switch it to a peck on the cheek. He had said good bye to me and had spun and glared at his mom and stomped upstairs to his room and I had left. I decided to go to Florida to visit Kimberly for a few days, I didn't tell her what had gone on at the beach, even though she was my sister, albeit my adopted sister, I felt a little uneasy talking about stuff like this to her. _Mom will probably understand more better._ I had returned to Angel Grove after a week with a nice light and healthy tan. Dex was glad to see me and had told me that his family had let him off with a lecture and a warning. _If it had been my parents, they probably would have grounded me. _Dad had also given me a lecture and insisted that Dex and I wait until we were married before...we went all the way. I had told him that Dex and I were not thinking of doing that sort of thing, that we were ...just expressing our deepest feelings for each other. Dad rolled his eyes and glared down at me and asked me if I thought that he had been born yesterday. To which he had given me another lecture about the difference of showing a person your love and making love to that person. Very embarrassing I have to say. I have never blushed so much.

Sighing I sat up and stretched my arms, then getting slowly to my feet I limped inside the house. When I had been 10 years old I had relished the fact that I could walk normal and could even take showers without the burning pain that came when the water hit my back, but now...I walked with a limp and take baths again. _It had been nice but I knew that it wouldn't last forever. _I shrugged away my regret. I entered the kitchen and opened the fridge thinking about the chocolate cake that I saw yesterday when..._what was that?_ I withdrew my head from the fridge and listened. _There it is again, it sounds like my communicator. _Closing the door I limped over to my room and stood in the doorway for a bit. _Why would my communicator be beeping?_ _There can't be trouble already?_ _Its been so peaceful with Zedd and Rita gone. Or maybe... _I thought of Goldar. Then I shook my head even though my heart began to pound, if I knew Goldar then he would have attacked me on his own without giving Dad or the others anytime to blink. _In fact now would be a perfect time for Goldar to attack, since all of our guards are down. _My communicator beeped again, it was sitting on my dresser. I walked over to my dresser and stared at my communicator. A part of me wanted to answer it, while the other part wanted to ignore it and resume living a normal life shying away from all the horrible memories and all of the pain that being a ranger had caused for me. After a few moments I had taken a deep breath, grabbed my communicator and had pressed the two buttons on each side which teleported me to the Power Chamber.

"It's about time." Grumbled Billy as soon as I had appeared, looking around I saw that the others were there also. Strapping my communicator onto my wrist we all turned to Dad as he told us about a new threat to Angel Grove. Looking toward the viewing globe, I felt a wave of relief,_ good it's not Goldar._ This new threat went by the name of the Machine Empire, ruled by King Mondo and Queen Machina. Their army consisted of machine foot soldiers called Cogs, they didn't have any henchmen. But they did have advisors, whose names were Clank and Orbus, who had the power to make King Mondo's monsters grow. Prince Sprocket, who was Mondo's and Machina's son was following in his father's footsteps. Their mission was to take over Earth and make it part of their collection in their growing list of conquered planets. _So what you're saying is that no one has stood up to them...until now._

"So are you guys up to this? Facing this new enemy?" asked Billy. Inwardly I sighed not wanting any part of this but...I was already a part of this. We all nodded and as if on cue the alarm rang making us all jump once again. Dad frowned at us slightly as we all got into position, ready to morph and do battle. I rotated my shoulders. _Well, at least we got some well deserved rest. Now its time to go to work again._

"Its morphing time!" We all morphed and faced the Cogs that Mondo had sent as scouts to check out the planet. We sent them back a message that this planet was not going to be taken quite as easily as all the others. Punching and kicking a moving metal robot gets a little hard on the hands and feet and I made a mental note to put more padding in my boots and in my gloves. Even so our hand to hand combat had no effect on these guys so we pulled out our weapons. It gave me a thrill to pull out my sword and brandish it in the face of my enemies. Dad had taught me how to care for it and I was proud at how it seemed to glow in the sunlight. We destroyed the Cogs with a mixture of weapons and Power Blasts and had reduced them to nothing but scrap metal. We all let out gasps as a portal opened up before our eyes and spirited away the pieces of the Cogs giving me the feeling that Mondo was watching and probably infuriated that there was a group of people that could finally take on his armies and be successful. Before we had gone back to the Power Chamber I had taken a look around almost half expecting for Goldar to be standing a few feet away and glaring at me but I didn't see anyone. So I followed my friends knowing with out a doubt that this war was going to be different than the last one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today we're introduced to the Zeo Zords, I was a little miffed that we couldn't use the Shogun Zords but Dad had told me that the Shogun Zords had to be used with the Power Cions in order for the Shogun Zords to be controlled. I didn't ask for any more details I just took Dad's word for it. _I never knew that being a Power Ranger was so complicated._ Rocky was looking forward to trying out his new Zord and kicking our butts, especially mine's and Kat's since we wouldn't stop calling him "Blue Elf." The three of us ended up running around, Blue Elf was yelling at us to stop calling him that, Dad was yelling at us, Kat and I were laughing. The other boys had collapsed laughing as well. We got ourselves under control after me and Kat had jumped on top of Rocky and made him recite a difficult tongue twister but after a few days(and battles, thanks to Mondo sending down his monsters to give us practice) we soon knew how to control the Zords pretty well. _So I guess it's a good thing that aliens come to try to take over the Earth. _Sometimes I found myself thinking if these guys are lining up just waiting for their chance to try to beat us and take over the Earth. _Are they just stupid or are they asking for it?_ I ran this by Tommy and he flat out refused to believe that evil aliens were lining themselves up outside the Earth's door. It seemed possible to me. First there was Rita, then Zedd, the Vile and then Mondo. _Maybe Earth is a planet that nobody has conquered yet and the reason all of these aliens are showing up is because they want to be the one's that finally conquer it and rub it in the faces of all those aliens that failed. _Tommy only shook his head after hearing this and walked away, my guess was that he didn't want to hear it, which was understandable, if you thought about it, then you would probably want to run for the hills or something. Dex, on the other hand, Tentomon, Combat Chopper and Magno all thought that I was on to something. In Angel Grove's case the conquering aliens did seem to be all lined up just waiting their turn. But for the life of us we couldn't think if they were coming to our planet on their own accord or if someone was sending them. Speaking of which Count Dregon had returned and he was the same as ever._ I wonder if he's run out of the power that he's stolen from me. Probably not, look how long Zedd has had the power that he's stolen from me. _I was a bit angry at myself for not grabbing Zedd's staff, with Dad's help I could have retrieved the power that Zedd had stolen from me, but now it's in the hands of Goldar. I would often wonder if Goldar was going to try and use its healing power to try and revive Zedd, though that was impossible. He was dead long before Goldar showed up. I firmly believe that! _But...if he does manage to be brought back to life...I'll enjoy sending him back to the pits of hell even more._ I smiled to myself as I fought Cogs off of Tommy. Fighting the Cogs was no contest compared to the Tengu Warriors. I also knew that Goldar won't be returning for revenge anytime soon, I had cut him pretty badly and the crack in his armor would severely weaken him and would take a long time to repair. _Although...I wouldn't mind going for a round with him and teach him a lesson about not keeping his hands to himself. _Goldar's touch was fading from my memory. I wasn't sure why but Goldar was the only one, besides Lord Zedd to touch me. Goldar, like Zedd would run his hands through my hair and down my face...but Goldar would begin touching my stomach and start...I shook my head hard. Chasing away the thoughts I threw a Cog over my shoulder, where it flipped to its feet and charged at me, I swept its feet from underneath him and gave it a punch that sent my fist through its chest. I high kicked another one and its head flew clean off.

"They're just a bunch of stupid robots." I said aloud, I ducked one Cog and blasted another out of my face causing it to fly back, barely missing Rocky by a mere few inches and landing on the ground a few feet away where it split in two.. Rocky looked at the Cog and then at me.

"How do you do that?" He asked as he flung a Cog away from him. I tapped my communicator.

"No offense Alpha." I said to my friend.

"None taken Amy." He said, and I smiled as I pulled out my sword charged it up and flung myself at the monster. The one thing that I have wondered about myself was how I could fight off the souped up Tengus and Cogs without getting the least bit tired or worn out. After a few hours of thinking I thought I had come up with the answer. Since these guys were aliens and I was a half-alien I had no problem defeating them, well maybe a little bit if there were too many of them to defeat. Dad had told me that I was half right, alien fighting with alien evened the playing field but since I was half human the playing field leveled out in their favor...slightly. I talked to Dad in private about this because I thought that my friends would get offended or something. All the same I was glad to be on the team so that I could help out ...and to show my friends that not all aliens were bad or wanted to take over or destroy the Earth. _I wonder if King Mondo has heard about us, I mean the Aquatarians have heard about us, so why not the baddies who come to Earth?_ I wonder if they had had second thoughts about coming to Earth for fear of meeting the Power Rangers and getting their butts kicked. _If they have then they didn't pay attention, or ignored the warning. In any case if they do come, then they are seriously going to regret it. _

Around this time the Zeo Zords got an upgrade. The Battle Helmets, which I thought was a little bit of overdoing it, Mondo's monsters weren't that tough. Still, I guess it gave the others a sort of advantage. It came in handy when Rocky's computer lab partner's disk was stolen! Rocky, who liked the girl, wanted to go one on one with the monster. It was cute, seeing Rocky act courageous and brave for a girl that he liked. But we were there to help him out, by fighting off the Cogs with kicks, punches, and Power Blasts. I have to admit that it was fun, blasting the Cogs 24 feet away and sending them flying through the air and seeing them bounce. I glanced over at Rocky who was battling the monster, he seemed to be holding his own pretty well. There goes the monster's punch, there goes Rocky's foot in a high kick and there goes the disk flying through the air. _Uh oh._ I saw Adam leapt toward the disk about to catch it when a Cog leapt up also and kicked Adam hard in the stomach and grabbed the disk.

"Hey!" I shouted as the Cog landed and began to run as Adam fell and lay still winded for a moment. Then he got up and was about to go after the Cog with the disk but more Cogs descended on him. I concentrated all of my mind on him, sticking out an invisible foot, the Cog fell. Then with an invisible rope he began to be dragged back toward the battle. I felt like that one dude in the video game _Mortal Combat_. The Cog was coming closer and closer to the battle and to me._. These guys have no idea who they are dealing with._ I thought to myself as I shot an intervening Cog that was trying to help the Cog that I was pulling toward me. It was at my feet, I looked down at it and placed one hand on the Cog's face and with the other I attempted to grab the disk from its hands. It refused to let go. _Too bad._ I powered up and gave the Cog an extra eye-socket. Its hand went limp and I straighten up and looked at the disk. _All this trouble for a little thing like this._ I shrugged my shoulders as I defended myself from converging Cogs.

"Billy! Get this thing out of here before it falls into the wrong hands." I shouted into my communicator

"No need to yell Ames, I have ears ya know."

"Just get this thing out of here."

"Do I hear a please?"

"Billy!" Dad, Tentomon and I shouted at him.

"Okay, okay! No respect for your fellow former ranger." The disk vanished from my hand. I turned my head slowly to the remaining Cogs a grin appeared on my face even though they couldn't see it._ Now where were we?_ I raced at them and kicked and punched two, three, four Cogs. They fell apart before they hit the ground, I spun ready to face more, but I saw that the others had succeeded in defeating the Cogs, pieces of them lay n the ground at their feet. Leaping over them we joined Rocky who was still going one on one with the monster. But when it saw all of us the monster took a step back then it began to look around as if for help, and it came. In the form of Clank and Orbus. We called on the Zeo Zords and began to battle with the monster and we were doing pretty well, okay so it was slightly stronger now that it was Godzilla size, no prob we've got more fire power, or so we thought. None of the helmets powers seemed to work on this guy, until Tentomon preformed some research on the guy's metal armor. Every time it would be sliced or blasted off, the parts that were destroyed would fly up and reattach themselves to the body. _Okay, now that's a bit weird, surprising but weird._ The others and I could barley stay in our seats as the monster thrashed us around, swung us around and blasted us around. I kept glancing up at the sky every now and again wishing that Ninjor would arrive, morph into his fighter mode and help us kick butt. But he didn't come! He was never going to come! I swallowed hard remembering our friend and how we didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. _Don't think about that now focus on the battle, maybe later you can ask Dad if we can somehow visit Ninjor. _Turning my attention back to the monster, Tommy decided to pull out the Zeo Saber, it glowed with power thinking that we needed it I added a bit of more power to the Saber. The Zeo Saber was held high above the monster's head, it tried to attack us, but I placed a powerful shield. Then the Saber was brought down and split the monster in two! We turned away as the monster fell and exploded. _Another one bites the dust._ I thought to myself as the Saber was sheathed.

Rocky returned the disk to his partner and finally asked her out, I felt sorry for Rocky when I had heard that she turned him down. But Adam had told me that this happens to Rocky a lot and that he never stays heart broken long, he bounces back right after.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I can't believe it, I just can't believe. I can't stop laughing either. _I thought as I covered my mouth and tried to suppress my giggles. Blue Elf and Adam were having no such luck either. We had just heard that Tommy and Kat had to pretend to be married for a whole week as part of an assignment. _Oh, this is too rich!_ I clapped my hands while Blue Elf and Adam were still laughing. Then our laughter turned to giggling as Tommy came in, saw our expressions, sighed and walked over to us.

"You guys heard?" I was trying to keep a straight face but my voice betrayed me.

"Yep." My voice cracked with laughter Tommy frowned at me.

"It's an assignment for god's sake, I don't get why its so amusing to you people." He saw me look past him and my eyes lit up with more laughter, Blue Elf's mouth dropped open and was soon replaced with a grin, Adam was hugging his backpack to his face his body shaking. Turning Tommy saw to his surprise(and shock) that Kat had entered the library with a baby!

"Well, look at that," Said Blue Elf extending out his hand to grasp Tommy's and shaking it up and down.

"Congratulations Tommy, you're a daddy." He was struggling not to laugh in his leader's face and failing. Adam and I began to sing the "Wedding March" as Kat came over.

"And here is the happy couple." I teased Tommy, he glared at me.

"Oh, ha ha. You are so funny Amy." He turned to Kat and asked about the baby.

"This is Joey, I would babysit him a couple of times and I thought that he would be perfect to making this assignment more realistic." Tommy looked uncomfortable and had a look on his face that clearly said. _Please let there be a monster attack now._ I smiled as I looked over at Joey I reached out a hand. Joey looked at me and clutched my finger in his fist. I shook it up and down.

"Nice to meet you Joey." I said as I pulled my finger from his grip. The baby looked at me with wondrous eyes, I smiled at him. Blue Elf patted Joey on the head while Adam continued to tease Tommy about late night feeding and diaper changing duty, as soon as the words were out of his mouth Joey began to cry. We all wrinkled our noses as a strong smell came from the baby. I laughed then began to edge my way to the door, the boys followed suit with waves and excuses that we had to be somewhere very important. Tommy tried to call us back but we had already fled.

The next day while I was poring over my history book in the library, I couldn't stop thinking about Joey. _As he grows up he'll have lots of memories of his friends and the people that love him, he'll probably remember things from he was ten years old._ I looked down at the book and thought. _That's a lot more than I can say for myself . Sigh, all I can remember is being with my family when Vile put that spell on us, I was hoping that since I was reduced to a ten year old my memories of Eltar would return...but I guess that's not how the way things work. But at least I have some more memories of my earth family...still I wish that I didn't have to lose them again._ I tapped my pencil against my knuckles and thought back to the very day when I had finally said good bye to my mother, I hadn't taken anything with me except a picture of her leaning against a tree and smiling into the camera. That picture was now in my room beside my bed. All of the photo albums that me and Mom spent hours on were destroyed, possibly by Dregon on the day that he killed Mom. For the life of me I had no idea why. I didn't even get a chance to go through them, right now I wished that I had grabbed them. I wanted to see if Mom had taken any photos of Dad...but I doubt it. Mom would tend to forget to bring a camera on our various family trips. Dad had no idea what a photo album was when I asked him if he had kept one of our people, and my face had fallen. Dad still had painful memories but sometimes he shared some stories of Eltarian culture with me. I would often listen wishing that I could remember, wishing that I had even thought of teleporting to Eltar and bringing back something, but that time had passed. Dad would have this look on his face which I instantly recognized: Homesickness, I wasn't sure how I could comfort him and I thought extremely hard on what I could do to cheer him up. Then I had an idea. Remembering what he told me about the landscape and the suns and the moons that rotated around Eltar and the various plants that grew there, I began to make a larger poster that would go around the entire Power Chamber, I was an okay drawer, but painting was another thing entirely. My hand would begin to shake so I enlisted the help of my friends and we made Dad close his eyes, although I think he peeked a few times, and we decorated the walls with the drawings of the landscapes, plant life the suns and the moons of Eltar, Dad was surprised and pleased with what we had done and grateful. Rocky had Dad tell us some stories about how I was while growing up on Eltar and how if there was trouble, I was usually in the middle of it. Billy wanted to know about the kinds of foods that was served. Dad could remember some of the foods but not all of them, which was understandable, it had been a long time ago. He told me about the foods that were my absolute favorites and how I would beg Mom to cook them, when she wouldn't cook them, I would go to a neighbor's house and ask the woman of the house to cook my favorite dish. Dad laughed to himself as he remembered how he would have to come and get me and drag me back to the house.

"Then there was this one time when you tried to teach yourself how to cook your favorite foods, you nearly burned the house down. Anna and I were trying to think of a punishment for you but we figured that you had learned your lesson. To make sure that it didn't happen again your mother taught you how to cook all of you favorite dishes, including some of her favorite dishes that her mother used to make." I looked up at Dad. _I can only remember what she taught me when I was 13... _

I was snapped out of my daydreaming when Kat and Tommy came in, both of them looked really worn out. She was pushing a stroller with Joey in it, my guess was that he was sleeping. Bulk and Skull were telling Tommy and Kat something. Tommy walked past ignoring them Kat on the other hand exchanged words with Skull then pushed the stroller into the library. Kat would return home tired and being a caring and sympathatic person, I would take food to her room and listen to her about the trails of being a parent. Mr. Hillard would come in and offer advice and support, I would only say for a bit then get up and walk out of the room and into my own. I closed the door and leaned against it, kicking off my shoes I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. After keeping my mind blank for a while, thoughts would usually enter into my head. Like how I used to try to recall something from when I was ten, before I found out that I had amnesia, and not coming up with anything. Feeling a little sad that Kim, my sisters, my brothers and my friends could remember events during that time while I only had broken fragments that I would try to piece together but only getting a sharp pain in the back of my head. _Must have been the place where I bumped my head._ Even when I had found out who I really was, _what_ I really was, I still had that sad feeling. I couldn't remember anything of Eltar, or the people or the culture. I couldn't really share in Dad's reminiscing whenever he talked of our home planet. Even though I referred to Eltar as my home planet, it wasn't really _my_ home planet. It didn't feel like it. _What am I doing? Stop thinking about this Amy. So you can't remember the first ten years of your life big deal. A lot of people can't remember things from when they were five years old. So why are you spazzing over this? _I had began to pace back and forth in front of the mirror, running my fingers through my hair. I glanced at the picture that I had of my mom and stopped. _I'm driven crazy over this because a chuck of my life is lost and it'll never come back, because this hole in my memory was caused by a crash landing when my mother and I came to this planet, because...in a way I did die in that crash. And when I woke up I was a completely different person with no idea who she was or who her real parents really were_,_ who had no idea what she really was. Who got angry when she found out that her mentor, friend and leader was her real father and that he and her mother had known the entire time but never even bothered to tell her. And...it turns out that...when Dregon killed Mom on that day...that wasn't the first time that I had lost her. __We lost each other that first time. _I jumped when someone tapped me on the shoulder, I looked up and saw Kat.

"Hey, you alright? Just now you seemed a million miles away."

"Oh. Sorry about that. I–I was just thinking about some stuff." I said as I closed my book and began to put my stuff away, she took a step back as I stretched my arms and shook my head. I rotated my shoulders then stood up and walked over to Tommy and Joey with Kat behind me, I grinned at Tommy who only yawned.

"Man never knew parent hood was so tough...I need to start to appreciate my parents more." Kat nodded in agreement. I couldn't help but smile. Joey woke up, and began to cry. And the entire room began to shake. I let out a gasp as I nearly fell from the sudden movement. Rocky and the others were fighting to keep their balance by hanging onto each other or grabbing onto something.

"What's happening? "

"Where did this earthquake come from? "

"Is it a monster attack?" Everyone in the room was asking the questions and struggling to make their way to the door, Bulk and Skull were helping the other students. I concentrated and focused on keeping my steps and my body movements still, then struggling I staggered over to the stroller, picked up Joey and began to calm him down. A few moments later he had stopped crying and at the same time the earthquake ceased.. I looked around perplexed. _What the? __The earthquake stopped as soon as the baby stopped crying. _My friends wore the same perplexed expressions. I looked at Tommy.

"Power Chamber?" I said in a low voice as the other students were murmuring to themselves about the strange tremor. Tommy nodded, grabbing our things plus the baby stroller, we took off.

At the Power Chamber Billy and Tentomon ran tests on the earthquake and the volume of Joey's crying. The wave length of both was exactly the same! Billy thought about the possibility of a spell being cast on Joey but I wasn't so sure. _I didn't sense Goldar nearby_. But I was wrong, after preforming a scan on Joey Billy confirmed that a spell had been placed on the baby. His cry was magnified so that whenever he cried he would create earthquakes that could possibly destroy the city. Anger flooded through me. _Just like Zedd, using an innocent person to do the dirty work.._

"So, how do we break off the spell?" asked Blue Elf.

"More to the point, who cast the spell in the first place? Mondo couldn't have done it, could he?" I asked.

"He didn't but one of his monsters did." Dad said, then he introduced us all to BooHoo, how he got close enough to Joey to cast that spell on him we can only guess, but I made a comment that if we destroyed BooHoo then the spell on Joey would no longer be on him, unfortunately BooHoo hadn't made an appearance yet. There was a possibility that he wouldn't ever show himself. There was no way that we could stop Joey from crying, babies needed to cry to voice their emotions. I was actually thinking of teleporting to the moon, because that's where Mondo had his palace, find the monster and destroy it. But then I would have to contend with King Mondo himself and his entire army, I would be completely outnumbered. Plus my friends would more than likely talk me out of it saying that it was too dangerous and that there was a sure fire chance that I would be killed. I was frustrated. _Blast it! I have this power! I could take them all on and not let us be driven half crazy with all of this waiting for Mondo's monster to show up and attack first. If he ever attacks first._ For the rest of the day while I was busy restraining myself from teleporting to King Mondo's castle and hunting down the monster, the others were busy trying to keep Joey from crying, which was no easy feat. They had to check constantly if he needed changing, if he was hungry, if he was bored. It was a real strain on us. We were all on edge and were very near breaking point. All of us were looking forward to BooHoo making an appearance and kicking his butt big time but he never did. I asked Mom and my step-dad for advice but they didn't give any and I was working really hard on not to take my frustrations out on them.

Finally Mondo made the mistake of sending BooHoo down to try and kidnap Joey and use him, but he soon found out that would be the last mistake of his life. All of us attacked him from all sides, venting out our frustrations on him, even the Cogs didn't stand much of a chance. As soon as we had raced through the army of Cogs that were racing at us most of them had already been destroyed. Then we faced off with BooHoo, I seriously thought that the guy was now cursing Mondo at this moment as we attacked him from all sides at the same time and never even gave Orbus and Clank a chance to make BooHoo grow big. _What big dorks._ I thought to myself as I watched them flee, then I spun and ran back to the battle field, leaping up I powered up my sword and sliced off one of BooHoo's arms, his scream was cut short as Tommy unleashed _his_ Power Blast in BooHoo's face. Then attacking together with Power Blasts and our weapons, we reduced BooHoo to nothing but burned metal. _Huh. That'll teach them to mess with our nerves._

The following week, Tommy and Kat were off parenting duty and I was surprised that they had gotten an A- on the assignment. The both of them didn't mind as long as they didn't have to do diaper duty or anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Wow! It seems as if you guys are having a tough time with King Mondo. What you told me, about how he threw you into another dimension to star in his movie actually sounded like fun. I can't believe that you, Rocky and Kat starred in an actual movie! That is totally awesome! Do you know when its going to come out, I will totally see it sis.**

**Heh, thanks Kim. The movie will actually come out in about a year or so. And actually this war isn't really that tough, its hard but its not at all like the war with Zedd, now that was tough. Not to mention draining. But at least I don't have to deal with Goldar, Zedd or the Tengu Warriors or live with the fear that you guys might be taken away from me and I'd be unable to stop them**. **Sorry got all teary eyed just thinking about how close I came to losing you.** **If I had lost you...**

**Hey hey, don't think like that, I'm still here I'll always be here you know that. Besides I'm alright now, Tommy saved me**, **you killed Zedd he can't hurt us anymore. That nightmare is over we're getting on with our lives**. **You have to put all of that behind you, all the stuff that he and Goldar did to you**,** it's over. The only way that they can continue to hurt you is if you kept thinking about how they've treated you**. **Promise me that you will get on with your life and stop thinking about Zedd and Goldar and the rest of them**. **Okay?**

**Okay I promise.**

**Good, so are you and Dex going to do anything for Valentine's Day? **

**Yeah, we are. We're going to the same dance club that we went to when we went on our first date** **then ice skating, dinner then we're going to give each other some presents, it'll be our first Valentine's as a couple.**

**That's sounds great Ames, I hope you two have a good time. **

**Thanks Kim, same to you and Tommy.**

**Thanks Ames.**__**Gotta get going now, Tommy talked Zordon into letting him teleport** **to Florida.**

**I hope that he and the others don't get too used to this, Dad's going to be more stricter on us in the future I think.**

**You're right. In the mean time I have to get going and get ready for my date. See ya later sis. Oh and give me all the details of your date okay?**

**Don't worry I will.**

I signed off and breathed a sigh. I was looking forward to my first Valentine's as part of a couple. I was also looking forward to giving Dex his present, I stood up and made my way out of the Computer Lab and began to limp home. The present that I was going to give to Dex was a hand drawn picture of his parents, his Edenoi parents. I had asked Tentomon if he had known Dex's parents but he said that he hadn't but he could contact King Lexian and ask him. Lexian was called and I asked him my question, he gave me a pretty clear picture of what Dex's parents looked like before they were killed. I was sure that Dex would like his present. _I hope he does._ I suddenly felt a bit nervous. _What if he doesn't like it? What if it brings up bad memories for him?_ It was already too late to try to find something else, our date would be at 6pm. _Ohhh, why didn't I think of a substitute present for him in case he doesn't like that picture?_

I arrived at the house and limped inside deep in thought. _I could tell him that I forgot his present, but what if he suggests that we come back here and look for it? I could tell him that King Mondo stole it but then Dex would think that it'll be weird for the Machine King to steal a picture. I could tell him that I lost it during a scuffle with Count Dregon, no wait! I can't tell him that, Dex can sense Dregon's attacks. What if I tell him that I lost it in a scuffle with the Cogs? Yeah, that's it. But what if he questions Dad thinking that with his help we could get his present back?_ _Ahhh, what am I going to do? _I had already gone into the kitchen to get a small bite to eat and continued to fret as I finished with my snack and went upstairs to do a bit of homework. Thankfully my homework assignment took my mind off of my dilemma, if only for a while. Kat poked her head into my room as I was pinning up my hair. I put on the butterfly earrings and bracelet that Kim gave me. I wore them when I first met Dex and Kim thought that the jewelry was lucky.

"They got you a boyfriend didn't they?" _That and a whole set of new problems._ I had thought but didn't say so out loud. I smiled at Kat as she stood in the doorway and she smiled at me. Suddenly my mind flashed back to the time Goldar had me up against the cage wall, beating me while Kat was standing in the doorway with a grin on her face. I pushed that thought from out of my head and forced myself to return her smile.

"Dex is coming to pick you up?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yep, we're going to dinner, then ice skating then dancing."

"Sounds like you two are going to be doing a lot." I chuckled. Kimberly would often drive me crazy with suggestions with what types of activities you could do on a date.

"It just doesn't have to be dinner and a movie, you guys should go dancing, or skating, or go to an arcade. Make it memorable, make it fun, make it so that he wants to see you again."

"Who are you? The expert on what to do during a date?" I had asked.

"As a matter of fact I am, I have gone out on plenty of dates with Tommy and I know that to spice up a date and not make it boring is to do stuff like I described. Do all that stuff and the boy will never forget you."

"Do all that stuff and be dead tired in the morning." I muttered. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Trust me Amy, activities strengthen the interest between the opposite sex and it's a real ice breaker." I had blushed. _Did she actually say sex?_ _Man, if mom were alive she would be giving me a lecture about the dangers of going too far too early and start to fight if the boy starts to make a move toward you_. I grinned to myself as I remembered the conversation, _Kim always had a knack for making me panic for no reason._ I looked at Kat as I was putting on a bit of eyeliner the way that Kim taught me.

"I'm pretty sure that I'll be home late in any case I'll call you."

"That'd be good." She said as she watched me put my wallet in my purse along with a rolled up piece of paper. _The picture! I totally forgot! Well I just have to hope for the best and pray that he likes it._ I thought to myself as I peeked out the window just in time to see a car stop in front of the house. The driver door opened and Dex stepped out of it and began to walk toward the house. I turned away from the window and went to my closet, opened it, got out a light sweater, slung it over one arm and moved past Kat to limp down the hall. The doorbell rang as soon as I had reached the living room. My heart was pounding as I put one hand on the doorknob after unlocking it, and opened it. Dex's eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Ready to go Ames?" I nodded. After taking his hand I walked out the door with him.

"Have a good time you two." Called Kat from the doorway. Dex and I both called back an affirmative, then we got in the car and drove to Leawood. Dex wanted to know what I wanted to do first and I confessed to him that I was a bit nervous so why not we go to the dance club first? Dex smiled.

"Just like our first." _I actually want to go dancing first to get rid of this nervousness that I have when it comes time to exchange gifts. I hope he likes the picture. I hope, I hope._ As soon as we entered the club both of us hit the dance floor and began to dance until we got hungry. After stopping for a bite to eat we went to the skating rink and skated until the rink became empty of couples and people. We got interrupted time and again but for once Dex and I didn't mind, we were both nervous, not entirely sure if we were going to like the presents that we were going to give each other. After laughing and kissing each other while we went in slow circles around the ice rink, we took off once again and got some ice cream. Sitting on a bench with our shoulders touching and our fingers intertwining we both looked up at the moon. Dex cleared his throat after a while and withdrew a small box.

"Time to exchange gifts. You first." He said. I took a deep breath. Opened up my purse, pulled out the rolled up picture and handed it to Dex. It was wrapped in a blue ribbon to which Dex untied, he unrolled the picture and looked at it. I held my breath, sure that he wasn't going to like it. Finally he lifted his eyes toward me.

"Its my parents." I nodded feeling a bit panicky.

"Yes, I asked Tentomon if he had ever met them and he said he hadn't but King Lexian has, he's the one that gave me the descriptions of..." Dex had closed his eyes and turned away.

"You don't like it, Dex I'm sorry. Here I'll just..." I stretched out my hand to take the picture from him, but he opened his eyes and turned to face me while keeping the paper out of my reach.

"No no I–I like it Amy I really do, its just that...it just occurred to me right now that I've forgotten what they look like. I was so young when..." His voice trailed off and he looked away for a minute. I lowered my arm and looked at him. I had felt the same way after losing my parents, I had been afraid that I would soon forget what they looked like and held on tightly to my memories of them. I had managed to find a picture of my step-dad when I had gone back to the house to gather up my things. Dex turned toward me again.

"Thanks Amy, I love this, I really do." He looked down at the picture for a moment then looked up at me.

"They would have loved you." He said. I smiled at him not saying anything, feeling relieved. He gave me the small box. After removing the wrapping paper and folding it up I opened it and my eyes widen. Inside was a small heart shaped ring! Dex took the box from my hand, removed the ring, got my right hand and slid the ring onto my finger. I held up my hand and stared at it, it seem to glow in the moonlight. I looked up at Dex and a slow smile came onto my face, without even thinking, I threw my arms around him and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I take it that you like your present." Dex said with a grin on his face as soon as we had separated. In response I kissed him again. Then I jumped up and pulling him to his feet we began to dance.

Later as he was walking me up the front stoop of my house, as soon as we reached the door I gave him a long kiss. It was both a "I love you" kiss and a "Thank you" kiss. He grinned at me.

"Maybe I should give you jewelry more often." He said. I laughed, then we gave each other one final kiss good night, then I turned toward the door, opened it and looked back at him.

"Good night Dex. I love you."

"Good night Amy. I love you too." I limped inside then closed the door behind me and floated all the way to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Okay, so a part of me didn't want to give _all_ of the details of my date to Kim, but she is my beloved sister...and she would have bugged me endlessly to tell her the real story if I didn't give her the full details. In response after hearing that Dex had given me a ring, she completely freaked. And I do mean freaked.

**OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG! He gave you a ring?? An actual ring?** **How totally awesome is that?? What does it look like? How did he give it to you? Details girl!! I need the details!!**

**KIMBERLY! Why are you getting all freaked out over this? ****Its just a little heart shaped ring sure its really pretty and all but its not that big of a deal.**

**Are you wearing it?**

**As a matter of fact I am, its on my finger now.**

**Do the guys know? Does Zordon know?**

**No, not yet anyway. I just got up this morning and contacted you because I know that you of all people would have bugged me until I begged for mercy to hear all of the details. And it would have been much worse if you were still here in Angel Grove.**

**That reminds me, I called Tommy who contacted Zordon and asked him if he could teleport me to Angel Grove so I can hear all about your date in person.**

**And he said no right?**

**He said no.**

**I told you that he wasn't going to let us use the Teleportation System for trivial stuff anymore.**

**About that, Alpha said the same thing...so I was thinking that maybe you can butter up Zordon.**

**Excuse me?**

**Butter him up. Ya know put your arms around him, kiss him and call him "daddy." If you do that Zordon will be putty in your hands, that always worked with my dad when I wanted to go somewhere or to get something that I really wanted.**

**First of all Kimberly Hart, I have never done that to my step-dad or to my real dad. One because I CAN'T ever remember dong that to either of my fathers and two if I did that to Dad he would have thought that I was underneath a spell. **

**So...you won't do it?**

**No! Besides I would feel weird and silly and besides we have already bent the rules one too many times as it is.**

**Okay, okay. So back to the ring. How did he give to you? Did he say anything after he gave to you or while he was giving it to you?**

**You are certainly the most weirdest girl I've met. He handed me the box, I opened it, saw the ring and gasped. Dex took the ring from me and placed it on my finger and that's about it.**

**THAT CAN'T BE IT!! Are you sure that he didn't say anything about what the ring meant?**

**No he didn't say anything. The ring is a symbol of his love for me. That's it**.** Kim it was nothing more than a symbol of love.**

**Well at least you got that part right.**

**What are you talking about?**

**Amy, I swear you can be so dense at times.**

**What?? Tell me**!!

**I can't believe I have to spell it out for you**. She paused in her typing. Then pronounced. **A ring is more than just a symbol of love, it means that he thinks that you guys are ready to go the next level in your relationship. **I stared at the screen for a full minute, then I began to blush furiously as images of Dex and I began to play around in my head.

**WHAT?? But I thought that happens after a certain amount of time after we got to know each other more better!! B—besides we've only been dating for a couple of months**_**, **_**and I'm only 16!! I'm not ready for something like this!! Shouldn't he ask me first?? Do guys really give girls rings before they do it??**

**Amy calm down. Why do I get the feeling that you are freaking over something entirely different? **

**SPIT IT OUT ALREADY AND TELL ME, I'M GETTING REALLY PANICKY!!**

**No need to bite me head off girl. What I'm saying is that Dex gave you the ring because he wants to marry you in the near future, call it a non engagement engagement ring. Are you excited? Was that why you were freaking out? The freaking out I could understand but the weird questions?? What did you think that I was talking about in the first place? **I hesitated. It was beyond embarrassing. Thinking that my sister was talking about the "next big step" of my relationship and me thinking one thing when she was thinking about something else entirely.

**Ummm...I was thinking about the "other big step"**.

**Wh— Oh, sorry about that Ames, didn't mean for you to get all freaked out like that. Sorry.**

**Next time be more specific please**? **Thank you.**

**Sure, no prob. So are you going to tell the guys and Zordon?**

**I actually don't know Kim. I'm kinda afraid that if I do tell Dad he'll get all freaked and ya know get all dad-ish on me.** **The guys will probably pester me for details on the wedding and who I'll chose as the bridesmaids and stuff, what if they ask Dex questions? He'll think that I've totally blabbed as soon as I got home**.

**I wouldn't worry about that Amy, I mean remember when you told the guys to keep the part about your dad being Zordon and that your boyfriend is the Masked Rider from Kat**? **They're pretty decent about not telling anyone stuff like that, though** **I have to say that they must have had some misgivings about keeping a secret like that from their fellow ranger and teammate.**

**I didn't want Kat to know about that stuff because I felt that too many people already knew and if I told another person it would be like...I don't know...like shouting it to the whole world.**

**Jason, Zack and Trini knew and they were pretty cool about it. Remember how they teased Zordon about doing diaper duty and late night feedings?**

**They were the exception, they were former rangers plus long time friends of Tommy, you, Billy Dad and Tentomon. You don't keep secrets like that from your old friends.**

**And new friends.**

**Kat wasn't my friend back then.**

**But you were started to get to know her.**

**Yeah and I still didn't trust her and I still saw her as an enemy.**

**And now?**

**Now I trust her and think of her as a friend.**

**Have you told her about the fact that you're half alien?**

**I'm pretty sure that she's figured it out already. **The fact was I hadn't told her that, I was really sure that she had guessed it by now(and praying that she had) and afraid that she would once again accuse me of still seeing her as an agent of Zedd's and not trusting her.

**What about the ring?**__

**Do I really have to tell my friends what goes on in my personal life??**

**You told me.**

**That's because you're my sister.**

**Okay, let's pretend that I'm not your adopted sister and that I'm just your friend. Now would you tell me otherwise?**

**Of course I would.**

**Why?**

**Becuase you were the first person that ever acknowldged my existence, and I think you still would have done that all the same if Aishia were still alive.**

Kim didn't say anything. Finally she said.

**Yeah, I would wouldn't I? So you're not going to tell the guys?**

**Dad may ask about it if he sees me wearing a ring all of a sudden but...I'm a afraid the guys will think that it's a big deal.**

**It is.**

**He didn't even propose to me yet, he just gave me the ring to say "remember that one day we will be man and wife." And that won't happen for a long time now. In fact I don't see it as a non egangement ring. I just see it as a symbol of love. But the others are not going to see it as that. Even when I tell them.**

**So you're going to be embarrsed when you wear it in public.**

**I wish I wouldn't be, but I will. And that's bad. Because it'll seem as if I'm ashamed of what this ring represents.**

**Then wear it out in public, don't be afraid to show it off, tell yourself that as long as you yourself know what it really represents and you hold that fact in your mind as well as inside your heart you won't feel embarrassed. In fact you'll feel proud and happy that something was given to you by someone you truely love .**

**You're right Kim. Why should I be ashamed? Dex gave this to me out of love and if I don't wear it, it'll be like saying that I'm ashamed of his love. And if the others ask I'll just tell them the truth.**

**That's the spirit.**

**Thanks Kim for the talk.**

**You're welcome. Hey! Does your Mom and Step-dad know?**

**I was actually going to tell them right after I told you.**

**Cool, tell me what their reactions were alright?**

**Alright. **Then we logged off. Limping out of the school I thought about what Kim and I had talked about. I trusted Kat and did consider her as a friend, and yet...even though she did take me inafter Kim moved to Florida and I've been living with her all this time...I still didn't think of her as a sister. I guess a part of me was still angry with her and what she did to my adopted sister._ Okay so I will probably never think or call Kat sister_ _but so what? It's not like I have to, it all comes down to weather or not I _want _to. And I certainly don't want to call Kat sister...not for a while anyway._As I reached the cemetery wondering weather or not I was really going to let my friends try to figure out that Dex planned to marry me in the near future or to just tell them straight out, Cogs came out of the sky and surrounded me, right in the cemetery. One of them actually landed on the flowers that I had planted between my parents tombstones!!

"Hey! Those are my mom's favorite flowers you just landed on!" I shouted and wouldn't you know it, the stupid Cog looked down at the flowers and actually began to stomp on them! When he saw the look on my face though, it stopped.My hands were balled into tight angry fists, my eyes were wide with anger and I was grounding my teeth together. I had worked really hard planting those flowers and me and Dad had thought that they looked really pretty. And then this jerk goes and ruins it!_These guys are so asking for it. _I thought to myself as I silently summoned my sword and twirled it**. **I didn't even see the point of morphing as I raised my sword and flung myself into the wave of Cogs that came at me**. **First of all, I went after the Cog that had stepped all over Mom's flowers, it didn't even stand a chance or even move to defend itself as I sliced my sword through its neck and sent the head rolling. Then grabbing the Cog with one hand, I swung its body around and flung it toward the other Cogs, all of them scattered or were hit as the body flew toward them**. **Letting out a yell and with sword raised high I sprang at the remaining Cogs and dished it out and made them regret messing with my Mom's flowers. Even though I had always thought that fighting in a cemetery was bad and somehow...wrong I'm pretty sure that Mom didn't mind seeing some Cogs getting their butt's kicked**. **I punched kicked slashed and sliced Cog after Cog, until there was nothing but pieces, parts and wire littering the ground around me. Luckily though I didn't have to clean up the mess**, **a doorway opened up above the Cogs and sucked them all in. I watched them go with a satisfied nod._ Maybe that 'll teach them a lesson about choosing to pick a fight in a cemetery._Making my sword vanished I limped over to Mom's tombstone. While I was sweeping away the dead parts of the flowers and apologizing to mom all the while wishing that I could just heal the damage that had been done. But Dad had told me that since I was half human, my powers were limited. I buried the dead flowers in the dirt around the still living ones then took a step back to veiw my work. The flowers still looked as if they had been stepped on, even when I had watered them a bit they still looked half dead. I felt angry at the Cog that did this but I couldn't help but feel some smugness as I remembered sending the Cog's head rolling. Knowing that there was nothing more that I could do, I turned and began to limp out of the cemetery and toward home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As I thought. Once I wore the ring that Dex gave me Dad and my friends began to ask me questions about it. The first question was from Dad. But first he wanted a full account of the date then...if we did anything after. I denied it of course, saying that Dex and I didn't...do it. And told him that Dex was planning on introducing me to his grandfather after all the wars were over and done with. Blue Elf's eyes gleam and a smile came on his face.

"So Dex is going to take you to go meet his grandfather. That's the next big step in a relationship." He began to sing the Wedding March and I cringed when I saw my father's eyes blaze. Billy and Tento tried to calm Dad down saying that Dex and I, we were young yes, but we weren't stupid and that the both of us would wait until the war on both Earth and Edenio was finished and until the both of us were older, wiser and more mature(Billy looked at Blue Elf out of the corner of his eye)then we would take the time to consider marriage. I nodded vigorously and also said that Dex and I would wait until we had finished getting an education and the both of us had grown up a little bit more and when Edenio was fully rebuilt and healed of the damage that Count Dregon and his minions had caused.

"Which could take years." I said. Then and only then will Dex and I consider marriage, Tento, Billy and I breathed again when we saw the blaze in Dad's eyes fade and a look of pure relief come across his face. Even though he looked glad to hear that Dex and I will be getting married 10 years from now, he still gave me a lecture(Tommy and the others left but Blue Elf begged to stay, Dad teleported him away and continued) saying that he was glad that I was thinking of starting a future with the man that I love, but not to be too hasty about it. It has to be thought through throughly, so that the future that we _might_ someday start together will last, and not just solely on the fact that Dex and I are both super heroes and that we have saved each other's lives time and time again from the forces of evil. I couldn't believe it! My dad was actually saying that our love was superficial!

"Dad! Our love is real, trust me on this. It's not...based solely on the adrenalin rush of each and every battle we're in or the relief that we're alive to see another day, it isn't like that at all, both of us love each other because we...just do dad...I can't explain it." He looked down at me.

"I believe that Amy, I just want to make sure that you and Dex believe that also."

"We do Dad." _No need to tell him that I myself questioned Dex's love toward me being solely based on having these powers._ I looked at Dad and told him that I was certain of Dex's love for just like he was certain of mine. Dad seemed to agree on me with that one and apologized saying that he more or less questioned mom's love for him.

"It was foolish of me to think that she had only loved me for rescuing her from Dregon's ship, I thought that with the Masked Rider coming to your rescue each and every time and Kimberly teasing you that you having feelings for him, I thought...I just didn't want you to ever questioning your love for him...doing that it's the worst thing." He said.

"I'm pretty sure that Mom really loved you, and not just for rescuing her." Dad nodded a wistful look on his face, that's when I decided to leave... and pay Blue Elf a visit. After beating Blue Elf and hog tying and leaving him in the center of his living room while the others laughed, I took off to talk to Mom and my step-dad. After I had finished I began to limp home. Unintentionally my thoughts focused on my conversation with Kim on how after I had gotten back from my date, I had contacted her first then told the others. In the back of my mind a feeling of worry was making itself known to me. I tried to shove it aside since the mere thought seemed ridiculous, but it shoved itself to the front of my mind. _What if Katherine questions me on why I told Kimberly first and not her and the others? _I answered the question. _Because she was the first friend that I had ever made and she and I are a lot closer than friends, we're sisters. And if Katherine complains about that and tells me that I should have told her first, I'll just tell her to screw off! If I want her to be the second person_, _she will be the second person. My sister, Kimberly and my parents will always come first, then my friends and last of all Katherine_. Dex had called later that night and told me that my dad had contacted his grandfather and had told him about the ring that Dex had given me. Lexian had listened to Dex as he explained why he had given me the ring. And that he was planning on marrying me after the entire war with Count Dregon was over and Edenio was free. Lexian, being a very understanding guy, was glad to hear of this. I breathed a sigh of relief glad that King Lexian approved of the match up. And told Dex that I wished that Dad had acted more understanding instead of nearly going ballistic when he saw the ring on my finger. But Dex pointed out that like any father Dad was just worried that he would lose me especially when he was getting to know me after a couple of years of being separated.

"When he found out that you had amnesia from your mom, it was like a serious blow for him. You had no memory of who were really were or where you came from. To him it was as if you weren't even his daughter anymore. And when he finally told you about him being our dad and about who you really were, he was expecting you to be happy and relieved that you found out the truth about yourself...but when you got angry and yelled at him he felt guilty for telling you, but he thought it best if the truth came from him and not from Dregon."

"Or Zedd. Don't forget that he knew as well." Dex grunted in agreement. I was silent a moment remembering how I yelled at Dad after he had told me, remembering all the anger welling up inside of me directed at him, both him and mom.

"Now I feel really really bad for yelling at him."

"But you do feel grate ful to him for telling you right?"

"Right." We were silent a moment. Then Dex asked me.

"You're going onto college huh?" I paused, thinking for a long moment before answering.

"I–I don't think I'll be going to college...you see after I graduate high school and after our 2 wars 3 counting the one on Edenio are over...I...I plan to return to Edenio with you."

"What?"

"To be honest Dex, I—I'm growing tired of Earth and all of the dark memories that it holds for me. Sometimes I can't take the memories that crowd into my head when I go to a particular spot, I want to leave Angel Grove...I want to leave the Earth itself and make a fresh start...but I can't. Not until Mondo and Count Dregon are taken down. Then after we help out on Edenio and clean it up and restore it I...I want to stay there. I just want to get away from it all. The pain, the memories, the nightmares. I just want it all to stop."

"I understand." Said Dex softly. "Sometimes the things that I would see that would be happening to Edenio or to my people would make me want to run away...but I couldn't...my people needed me...Edenio needed me...and I knew that I couldn't abandon them not until Dregon was finished and Edenio was free. I carried that pain of what I saw, what I endured with me for a long time Amy, a long time...and I felt as if I was the only one that had this pain. Until I met you. When I first looked into your eyes Amy, I saw the same pain that I was going through reflected there and when I found out that you were the yellow ranger and that I could tell you anything...I didn't feel so alone anymore...it felt nice to tell someone of all my troubles on Edenio." I smiled. _I know the exact feeling._ I flipped onto my stomach while cradling the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"I'm looking forward to when all of these wars and battles that we are in are over. All of us really need take a bit of a breather."

"I agree, fighting monsters and super villains left and right and then rebuilding a broken down planet and restoring order... that's...that's a lot to take in, that's a lot to go through."

"You're telling me. So after all of this is over where are you going to go?"

"Um...I was thinking of going to Florida to stay with Kimberly for a little while. You?"

"I'm not sure I know that I'm going to be pretty busy rebuilding Edenio and restoring order and a whole bunch of other stuff but I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to take a break before having to take on the role of Prince again. But until then, no I haven't really thought where I would like to go. Maybe I'll come back to Earth and do a little more exploring of the different places and states and stuff."

"That sounds nice. And relaxing. Yeah traveling and being in a different place lets you observe all the nice things that this world has to offer plus you get to met different people." Dex said that he agreed, then he had to hang up Dregon was causing trouble again. Both of us said goodbye, and hung up. And I made a mental promise to help out Dex in rebuilding Edenio and then after that we can start building a life together. Where there is no fear, no fighting and no danger. I dream of that life.

A few weeks later Billy received a shock. Our principal, Mr. Kaplan, told Billy had received enough credits so that he was able to graduate early from high school. The principal had already handed Billy his diploma and said that Billy should be congratulated and proud that he was the first teenager to graduate high school at the age of 17. Billy was speechless at first, but he pulled himself together and thanked Mr. Kaplan and went on his way, needing to be alone to think. I stared at him when he told us. This was really cool and surprising news. Billy said that he knew what he wanted to do with his life, but he was actually hoping that he and the boys would be graduating together, the war would be over and Earth would at last be safe. _Well sometimes things don't go as planned_, _just ask Lord Zedd. _I thought to myself with a grin on my face. So now, Billy planned to hold off going to university,

"Until Mondo is taken care of." But all of us told him that he should continue with his education and not let the situation with Mondo hold him back. Billy hesitated, then said that he needed a bit of time to think about it, so we left him alone. Cestro, one the Aqautar Ranger, made an unexpected visit to Earth. It turns out that his planet is being attacked by these aliens called the Hydro Contaminators and they were contaminating the waters on Aquatar. But the really bogus thing was that the Aquatar Rangers were unable to defend themselves. When we heard the news we all offered to come to their rescue, it would be like a thank you for helping us out when Vile turned us all into children. Unfortunately Aquatar was light years away and it would take us a long time to travel to Aquatar and then back to Earth should Mondo take advantage of our absence and attack Angel Grove. And we couldn't split up, that would only led to more trouble. Billy said that he might be able to help by working and creating an invention that could help out the Aquatarians. Former ranger and alien teleport to the Power Chamber to work on it. There was no time to lose! Even though I thought that Aquatar would have a fighting chance if it had some able bodied rangers to fight off the Contaminators, still...the thought of leaving the Earth defenseless..._we have to stay here and hope that Billy's invention works and gets finished in time._ At that point in time one of the Contaminators showed up and began to poison the water in Angel Grove, Cestro wondered out loud how the monster found out where he was. All of us didn't have clue, as we all morphed and sprang onto the monster and kicked it away from the water, in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder if Goldar had a hand in this. _Yes, that has to be it. How could the monster know where Cestro was heading unless it was told to head toward Earth.? Could he have been behind the attack on Aquatar? Did he send the monster here? _I decided not to mention this to Billy, the guy already has enough to worry about. _Still I think I had better mention to him that he can still preform_ _a Power Ranger Power Blast_. I thought to myself as I kicked away a Cog and sent another one spinning through the air. I mentally flung it toward the monster, it dodged and sent its attack toward us. I threw up a shield and unleashed my own attack.. _I swear, all of these monsters that come attacking us...you would think that news of Zedd's defeat would have spread far and wide._ _But I guess it hasn't._ I thought to myself as I deflected another attack from the monster and sent it right back to it along with another Power Blast. It suddenly occurred to me that if word of Zedd's defeat had spread far and wide, none of this would be happening, I could be fighting side by side with Dex against Count Dregon, we would defeat him and Dex would be going home to his planet a lot more sooner than expected. Billy would be going off to Aquatar without any worries of leaving the Zeo Rangers short of help. My friends and I would be fighting off Dregon's forces on Edenio and freeing his people, after taking our break from fighting Dex and I would be engaged and then we would have been married. And we could live out our lives in peace. _Why can't it be like that? Why?_ Emotion suddenly went through me as I threw myself into the next attack I began to punch, kick and blast out my growing anger. _Why can't it be like that? Why? Why do we have to continue to fight? To suffer? Its not like we asked for these guys to come to Earth and try to destroy it. It's not like I asked to be recruited by Lord Zedd and made to endure all of that pain and punishment. Neither did my friends or family, and especially not dad or mom or all those people that these guys have killed or..._ I was knocked back into reality by an attack that came from the monster. I fell on the ground hard, just as the monster was advancing toward me and just as I was ready with a surprise for it, out of nowhere a multi colored ball flew and slammed into the monster. It stumbled back and I looked behind me and saw my friends standing in a row with their hands out in the stances that said that they just fired a combined Zeo Ranger Power Blast. I scrambled to my feet and joined my friends as we blasted the monster and attacked it with our weapons and Power Blasts. At the last second Dad teleported down a cannon that he said would help us big time. Powering it up, I kept the monster still and the blast hit its mark. _Finally! That's over and done with._ All of us teleport to the Power Chamber but find it empty of Billy and Cestro, Tento told us that Billy had already left, but he let us a hand written note saying that Billy didn't want to say good bye face to face because he didn't want us to feel a sadness at his going but a sense of duty. Billy was continuing his duty as a ranger by helping someone who needed him. He knew that all of us would be angry with him but he felt that this would be a better way. He promises to be careful and for us to keep up the good work and that he'll let us know of his return. We ask Dad if Billy and Cestro have left the atmosphere yet and he said that yes they had. A picture on the viewing globe appears of Cestro and Billy flying off toward Aquatar. We stand watching as the both of them fly out of sight. _Bye Billy, be careful._ I thought to myself as I struggled to hold back the tears. The others said their own soft goodbyes. Then the Viewing Globe went blank.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As I limped along the sidewalk heading for home after talking to mom and my step-dad, I glanced up at the sky, thinking about Billy and wondering if he was alright. _He should be, he has to be. He's a former Power Ranger after all._ Still I wish that we could at least contact him so we can be sure that he's all right. _If Cestro or the others come to Earth to tell us that he's been caught in the crossfire..._ I shook my head, refusing to think such thoughts and to think of Billy as a helpless person, even though he could no longer morph. _He's a pretty good fighter, I know that he'll be alright._ I turned my thoughts back to the conversation that Dex and I had a few weeks ago about me giving up on my education and going to live on Edenio with him. The thing was I was tired of it all, all the fighting, the fear, the nightmares especially the memories that would greet me every time I or my friends went to a spot where a recent battle took place. _I'll be glad to leave this place._ I was hoping that once I moved to a new place then all of my demons and nightmares would go away. Foolish thought I know, but it was one that I was hoping would come true. _One things for sure the nightmare about Goldar coming back to Angel Grove and seeking vengeance won't happen any time soon. The guy was hurt pretty bad and it would take years to fix that cracked chest armor of his_ _plus he seemed to be pretty freaked that I, Amy Karmer, former slave and weakling, defeated Lord Zedd all by myself._ I smiled as I remembered how I had inserted my sword into his chest and he had finally _finally_ fallen down dead. _Never again to hurt the ones that I love or care about, never to remind me that I was mere inches saving mom and Kim. And thankfully can never again torture or give me any more nightmares _I skipped a bit as I neared my house and climbed up the stoop steps, digging into my pocket for the house key, I inserted it into the key hole, let myself in, shut the door all the while calling out to Kat that I was home.There was no answer_. Hmmm, must have gone out with Tommy._ I kind of didn't like it that Tommy and Kat seemed to be spending a lot of time together. But that was between the two of them..._still... Tommy is my sister's boyfriend maybe I should say something. _Then I shook my head thinking that Tommy would probably yell at me for telling him what I thought about him and Kat being together. I had had several arguments with Tommy about weather Kat could really be trusted in her early days as a ranger. Tommy had said to me(yelled actually) that I didn't trust Kat solely based on her crimes and that to me, she will never repent, she will never be completely on our side_, _she will always be Rita's spy_. _But I didn't see her as that person anymore, even the anger and hatred that I felt toward her while she had been standing over me with that stupid smile on her face while my body convulsed in agony or the way her eyes would light up when Goldar would often come into my cell and start touching me was fading. It was fading slowly but still it was fading. I just hope that she doesn't expect me to call her "sister" anytime soon._ The one thing that I could never forgive her was handing my adopted sister over to Lord Zedd. _When I had woken up after fainting in the Command Center, I had grabbed Kim and had begged her to forgive me for not protecting her more better and I checked her over asking questions about if she had remembered anything about her time in one of the caves where she had been put, ready to fly to Zedd's palace and kill him ifhe so much as laid a hand on my sister. Luckily he didn't...er...she couldn't remember actually because she had been unconscious at the time. I had spun, and grabbed Kat by the front of her shirt and lifted her off her feet while I had demanded(screamed, to tell you the truth) if she had seen Zedd, Goldar, Rito or any of the Tengu Warriors had laid their hands on my sister. The others had surrounded me while trying to get my grip to loosen on Kat while I shook her and screamed the question over and over again_. _It was only when Kim had sworn up and down that she was absolutely sure that she hadn't been touched by any of Zedd's minionsand when Kat had also sworn up and down and on her life that she didn't see that Kim had been touched only then did I release Kat. She had dropped like a stone to the floor and I had continued to glare down at her, spun and limped away all the wiled wishing that I could beat her to a bloody pulp. Wishing that Dex could have _left her _back at the palace to be slaughtered by Zedd, Goldar and Rito. But then that would not be right, not right at all. Other than the guilt that I would be trying frantically to ignore and shove away, I would have more blood on my hands_. _Back then I was ready to kill her or let herself be captured and then killed by Zedd. But deep down I knew that the guilt would be eating away at me because for all of her evil deeds, she had to do them against her will. _Just like me. _I limped to my room, and after closing the door I began to undress. I stood in front of the mirror looking at my back. The scars were there once again. When I was reliving the whippings that Zedd had given me I began to hate Billy and Dad, I had never even considered that I would get the wounds that I had when all of us were turned back into teenagers. When I was feeling the pain once again, and feeling the whip strike my back over and over again I was screaming in anger at my father and my friend. Luckily for me Eltarians couldn't read minds, I have never told Dad or Billy what I thought of them and I hope that they never find out. I wrapped a cotton robe around me, tied it closed, opened the door and stepped into the hall and made my way to the bathroom.Turning on the water until it was the right temperature, I turned and shut the bathroom door and locked it, then limping back to the tub I untied the robe and let it fall to the floor. Seeing that the tub was half full I shut of the water flow and slowly I slipped one foot in to the water, then the other then sat down on the tub and began to wash myself.After washing myself I lay in the tub for a bit. I began to sniff, my entire body trembled then I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head and wept._ Why does it have to be like this?_ _I killed him and yet...my scars there still here, they still look fresh just like the first day that I got them. Why are they still here? I still limp, am I going to have this scars forever? For the rest of my life? I thought that they would go away as soon as I killed Zedd...but they haven't...maybe they never will. _Sadden I stood up and drained the water from the bath tub, after levitating my towel and drying my body, I stepped out of the tub, bent down picked up my robe put it on and tied it closed then made my way back to my room where I slipped into sweats then laid down on the bed, closed my eyes and slept.

**3 months later**

_Time definitely flies by._ I thought to myself as I limped to the other side of the book shelve and glanced up and down the rows of books. I was trying to look for a really good book that I could read_._ It was mostly to get my mind off of Billy and his situation. We would receive messages every now and then about the way the war was going and it was a relief to see that Billy was alright and so were Cestro and the others. Billy told us that as soon as they had won the war, he was going to come home. We recently received a message from Billy himself saying that the war was now over and that he was on his way home, although since he was traveling by spaceship, it was going to take a bit longer to get to earth. Dad said that maybe it'll take Billy a few days to reach us until then we would just have to wait. Now, the waiting part was driving us all crazy, this was even more worse then trying to stop Joey from creating anymore earth quakes with his crying. And like that situation we all worked out our frustrations and tension and impatience with the monsters that Mondo would send down on us. Dex would often joke and say that he had no idea who to help: us or the monsters. But it was very therapeutic, and Blue Elf would often say that the monster attacks helped out by allowing us to focus and not be driven crazy. All in all we were looking forward to Billy coming home and telling him what had gone on while he had been away. My communicator went off, forgetting about my book I dashed out of the library and ducked into a corner and answered, hoping that it was news about Billy. It was! He was near our atmosphere! Quickly I teleported to the Power Chamber and was glad to see that everyone was there also. Kat smiled at me as Billy was brought up on screen and Tento was monitoring his arrival. Suddenly Billy's ship began to shake and rattle and all of us saw a beam engulf the entire ship, we heard him cry out in pain.

"What's happening?"

"Where's that beam coming from?"

"Billy!" To make matters worse Mondo had sent down a monster called the Mechanizer and its power was to control machines, and it was already attacking people! Tommy and the boys had grins on their faces, they were going to enjoy making this monster sorry. Tommy turned toward me and instructed that I stay here and help out Tento to get Billy's ship out of that beam, which so happened to come from King Mondo's staff. I hesitated then nodded.

"Okay, good luck all of you." They all nodded.

"Its morphin time!" Shouted Tommy. All of my friends morphed then took of to deal with the monster, I stared after them wishing that I was going with them and teaching that monster a lesson. _But...that could wait until another day._ I thought to myself as I turned to the computer console and began to help Tento try to figure out how to get Billy out of that beam. We came up with suggestions like firing a beam of power at King Mondo himself, but Dad said that that would cause the Power Chamber to lose a lot of power, then we suggested a tractor beam that would hit Billy's ship and bring him here, but Dad said that Mondo would see what we would be trying to do and play tug of war with his beam. We could end up ripping the ship in half and killing our friend! I got angry.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" I shouted. I was frantic, I didn't want to see anymore people that I was close to hurt. I thought frantically, _Thinkthinkthink, everything that we try Mondo will see we have to do something we have to over power him somehow._ An idea suddenly came to me, but would Dad go for it?

"Dad! I've got an idea! What if we overpower Mondo's beam with one of our own...I mean with a Power Blast? I could form a shield around Billy's ship and redirect his beam with a combination of a Power Blast back to Mondo while you and Tento pull him into our atmosphere." Dad looked uncertain already telling me that it was too dangerous and reminded me that I didn't have the full power of a full blooded Eltarian. I spun to face him.

"SCREW MY HALF HERITAGE!" I screamed at him. Dad looked taken aback, so did Tento who took a step away from me.

"I really don't care if I'm half eltarian or full, I'm going to do what it takes to save a friend." I snapped, Dad didn't say anything. He only looked down at me and nodded there was a hint of a smile on his face as he watched me turned back to the screen and close my eyes and began to concentrate. I focused on Billy's aura as the former blue ranger...he...it looked up at me. And without another word nodded as if sensing that his counter part was in trouble and needed help. It was cool and yet unnerving. For I saw two people in the ship. One was Billy and the other was the blue ranger. _How freaky is this?_ The Blue Ranger began to glow with power, his and mine began to converge together, Billy was suddenly looking around a look of fear and curiosity on his face as his ship stopped trembling and shaking, then it changed to relief as he steered his ship toward earth happy to be engulfed in Dad's tractor beam. I focused all of my power and my entire body began to glow. _Nobody messes with my friends._ I thought to myself as I put all of my anger in to the Power Blast, Mondo's beam was trying to reach Billy.

"Yellow Ranger Zeo Power Blast!!" I shouted as I fired. Suddenly Mondo's beam was engulfed by MY beam and began racing toward him and his palace! Dad told me later that on the monitor there was a small explosion on the moon, unfortunately Mondo had seen the beam and swerved to one side. But the good news is that the blast had slammed into an army of Cogs and destroyed them. I dropped to my knees drained and exhausted but happy that I had saved Billy. The others had returned from battling the monster and at the same time Billy entered the Power Chamber, they were glad that he was safe. Dad decided to re-count what had happened and the others all stared at me with awe and wonder. I waved away their praise saying that I would have done it for anyone of them. According to Dad the Machine Empire would be out of commission for a few hours, so he suggested that we take the time to relax and maybe throw a party. Which we did.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I was sipping a soda thru a straw and watching the others practicing their kata or sparing down on the floor. Tommy was busy lifting weights, my mind was a blank, for I was thinking of nothing in particular. Ernie, the owner of the Juice Bar walked in with a letter in his hand. He stopped to talk to Tommy for a few minutes, Tommy stopped lifting weights, sat up and took the letter from Ernie who walked away. Opening the letter Tommy scanned it, then his face took on the expression as through he had been slapped. His eyes were wide and his hands shook a bit. Adam went toward him, I got up off my chair and limped down onto the floor already thinking the worst._ Did something happen to Kimberly? Is she alright?_ My heart began to pound and began to hope that the letter contained good news. Tommy was staring straight ahead as Adam took the letter from him and began to read out loud, the others had soon arrived and were around us. The letter stated an apology from Kimberly to Tommy. She had found someone else. I sucked in a deep breath as Adam continued to read. Two feelings were flowing through me: One was the feeling of relief that my sister was alright, the other was of surprise and disbelief. _Kimberly broke up with Tommy? Unreal, from what I've heard the both of them survived so much. _I had to find out why but from Kimberly herself, I looked at Tommy, who was still staring straight ahead.

"Tommy you okay?" asked Rocky quietly. Tommy only glanced at him and shook his head.

"I–I just need to be by myself for a few minutes." He got up and made his way out of the Youth Center. We all watched him go, I limped back to the table and soon the others joined me. They were discussing how Tommy was and how he was really taking it, I sipped my soda and thought of my sister and began to wonder how she was doing, if she was alright, wondering if she wanted to talk or if she wanted to be left alone. _If it was me, I would want to be left alone. _I shook my head, I knew my sister. After finishing my drink while thinking what I would say to her I got up and began to limp down the stairs and was about to walk out the door and I heard Kat call out to me.

"Where you going Ames?" I turned toward her and the others.

"I'm going over to the computer lab and email Kim, I need to see if she's alright." The others all nodded and told me to tell Kim that they said hi I nodded then limped away. Going into the lab, I made for the nearest computer, sat down and logged into my email account. I sat back and tried to think of a good opening. After a few minutes I began

**Sis? You alright? Tommy got your letter. The poor guy is pretty broken up, he's gone to be by himself for a while. What about you sis? How are you holding up**? **You must be feeling pretty down yourself. If you ever need to talk let me know okay, if you don't answer this email, I'll understand.**

**Love**

**Your sister, Amy**

_I should give her a few days._ I thought to myself as I logged out, stood up and began to limp out into the hallway. _Why would my sister want to break up with Tommy, when they've been through so much together?_ I wondered as I went down the front steps of the school and instinctively began to head toward the cemetery. _I just don't understand._ Kim had often told me what Tommy had gone through in his days as the Green Ranger, always being targeted by Zedd, having one on one battles with Goldar, Rita trying to cast that spell that made him evil in the first place. And through all that Kim had stayed by his side, offering support, condolence and a shoulder to lean on. _That's just the way Dex and I are right now. _I arrived at the cemetery and passed all of the other tombstones and stood in front of my Earth parents'. I began to tell them about Kim's letter, Tommy's reaction and my own letter with Kim.

"I'm pretty sure that she'll write back in a few days, in situations like these some people need time to themselves, I hope Tommy can find comfort knowing that his friends are there for him. No mom, I don't know where he went. He's just off somewhere by himself. If I went through the things that Tommy went through, and I have, this would be a real blow for me. If Dex broke up with me then I would feel...alone and lost. To have suffered like that and to lose the one and only person that gave you the most comfort and support and shown you undeniable love...Tommy must be feeling really heart broken. Kimberly must have been like an anchor to him when he was being relentlessly chased by Zedd, Rita and Goldar...and for her to do this to him..." I shook my head. Then I fell silent a thought suddenly struck me, it was idiotic, crazy really, but it could explain...

"What if Kim was tired of it all. Do you think that's it? Maybe after living the life of a normal girl for a couple of months she wanted to get away from all of the pain and fear that being a ranger brought and wanted to start a new life. Maybe she was just tired of being his anchor and wanted to live her life like a real normal teenager and to do that she had to break up with him. Maybe she wanted to fall in love with a normal guy." I paused from my pacing and turned toward Mom's stone.

"Or...do you think I'm over analyzing?" Mom didn't answer. Neither did my step-dad. I paused for another minute and thought.

"No, it would make sense. I'm mean given everything that Tommy's been through and all. He would need someone to lean on, but...some times that person just wants to get away from all the craziness and just live a normal life." _Like me_. I let out a sigh and cupped my chin in one hand and tilted my head to one side.

"Hmm...I'll have to wait until Kim emails me then maybe I can get some more insight, in the mean time Tommy's going to need a shoulder to lean on, but for now the guy needs some alone time." I smiled at my earth parents and thanked them for listening to me and also for being there for me.

"It really helps ya know?" My voice cracked a bit and I blinked back tears that were trying to come out. _Why do I feel like crying?_ I wiped the tears from my eyes, took off my backpack, opened it and removed a water bottle. Unscrewing the lid I poured some of the water onto the tulips that I had planted, then after screwing the top back on and putting away the bottle back into my pack I got up and limped out of the cemetery and headed for home.

Kat was there and she was preparing dinner but by her movements it seemed that she was preoccupied. _Mom would sometimes move that way whenever she was worried about something,_ She looked up as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I said as set down my backpack and went over to the fridge to get something to drink. Kat looked at me for a few minutes, I began to get the feeling that Kat and I were going to clash.

"Where did you go after you emailed Kim?" I bit back a sigh. Straighten up I turned to face her.

"I went to talk to my mom and step-dad."

"Its not even Friday." She said as I got a plate down from the cupboard and began to pile it high with food. I looked at her as I sat down at the table and began to eat, she sat across from me with her own plate, but she didn't touch her food. After swallowing a few mouthfuls and carefully choosing my words I looked up at her and said.

"I went there accidently, more by instinct then anything else. I always go to the cemetery whenever I'm troubled about something." I decided to stop there.

"Do you talk to Zordon about what's troubling you?" I nodded.

"Yeah sometimes, but sometimes its just helps to listen and not comment." Her eyes narrowed.

"Your mom and step-dad do an awful lot of listening from what I hear." I struggled to control my anger. Instead I said.

"I didn't mean to go to the cemetery, it just sort of happened. And besides I couldn't just walk away from my earth parents once they knew that I was there, that would have been rude."

"'Once they knew that you were there?' Amy you're talking as if they are still alive." I didn't say anything, only concentrating on chewing my food and swallowing it.

"I think you need to stop going to the cemetery." She said. _Oh please. Who the hell do you think you are? _I shook my head.

"Kat, it was just a slip up on my part, so I went to the cemetery on a Tuesday and not on a Friday like I promised my sister and the others, big deal. Its not like I'm shutting the rest of you guys out or anything because I'm not." While I had been limping home I had called Dad and had a talk with him about Kimberly and Tommy and he had agreed that Tommy should be left alone for a while and that it was good of me to send Kim a letter, he said that he would look in on her to see how she was faring.

"You may not be shutting the others out but you're shutting me out." I looked up at her in surprise.

"I am not shutting you out Kat, we talk. We talk about all sorts of stuff." I said as I got up and limped over to the sink to wash my dish after doing that I took a peek in the freezer.

"You want some ice cream?" I asked her.

"No." She said coldly, I glanced up at her in surprise, then I shrugged my shoulders and got out some chocolate ice cream, put 2 scoops in a bowl with a spoon. After replacing the ice cream in the freezer I sat back down and began to eat it while she continued to glare at me.

"You have been treating me like a fellow ranger, a person and as a friend." _Yeah, and?_

"But not as someone as someone you're particularly close to." I blinked and stared at her for a few moments.

"Kat what are you talking about? We are close! We share the pain of being underneath Zedd's spell, we talk about our time in his palace we talk about what we've been through, we give each other comfort and support, we share a lot of stuff like friends should. We are _friends_ Kat! What more do you want?"

"I want to be like a sister to you. I want to be a part of what you say to your parents, of what you say to the others, to your dad, to Kimberly."

"I repeat most of my conversations to my parents after talking to the others, to Dad and to you and to Kimberly every other day."

"Yeah but its different whenever you talk to me!"

"How is it different?" I was getting frustrated. She looked at me and said.

"You--I don't know--you talk to me like a true friend but—its just that--you don't talk to me the way you talk to Kimberly. Both of you share something much more deeper than friendship, you share a--sisterhood." I looked at her surprised. _Am I hearing correctly? Could Kat actually be jealous of the closeness and the bond that Kim and I share?_ My lips twitched, I kept my face straight as I looked at her.

"I was hoping that when you moved with me, we could be that close." She said. I looked at her steadily.

"Kat, something like that doesn't happen overnight, it takes time for something like that to grow and form." She glared at me.

"Kimberly told me that after a few months you began to refer to her as 'your sister'." Inwardly I groaned wishing that Kim hadn't said such a thing. Instead I shrugged my shoulders and said.

"I had to stay away from my 3 biological sisters to keep them safe, and I choose to stay with Kimberly. I was young back then, young and scared and Kim showed me the ropes of being a ranger, she helped train me to be a pretty good gymnast, she gave me advice and support when I first met a guy that would soon become my boyfriend. I began to look to her as a big sister. So can you blame me for calling her and referring to her 'as my sister'? No. Because to me _she_ really was like a sister to me." Kat leapt up out of her chair and glared at me.

"Why wasn't it like that for us? I took you in, I gave you a home, we have a lot in common like you said so why don't we have that kind of closeness?" _Please tell me this is all a bad dream_.

I spoke slowly to her, knowing that this was going to hurt her even more than when I told her the same thing in the cafeteria all those months ago.

"Kat," I said while I closed my eyes briefly and seriously thought that it had been a mistake saving her from the horde of Tengus. I opened them and looked at her.

"It takes time that's all, sure we're close, closer than most friends because of what we've been through, but we're not sister close..Its not that I don't trust you Kat, it just that...well, I still hold a bit of anger toward you for handing Kimberly over to Zedd. And... it'll be a while before I can really call you 'my sister'" She only stared at me with cold eyes, her hands were balled into fists.

"You just can't let that go can you?" She hissed. I merely looked up at her.

"That was mistake that I made, I was underneath a spell for god's sake. I felt sorry that I let you and Kimberly and the others suffer like that. I feel especially sorry for the way that you were treated at the hands of Zedd, Goldar and all of the rest of them okay? Do you want me to get down on my hands and knees and beg for your forgiveness?" I shook my head, but a thought made itself known to me of what I would have liked to do to her if she had never became the Pink Ranger.

"Then what? Is it because Tommy and the others believed me without question when I told them that I had been captured by Rita and then all of a sudden released? That I made fools of them? That I captured you Ninjor the Falcon Zord and Kimberly with ease? That even though you tried to keep your suspicious and knowledge that I was working for Zedd and Rita from me I still knew? Well, is it?" Anger and hatred flared within me as I remembered hearing Zedd's and Rita's laughter at the progress that their new recruit had made, their delight that I had known and was too late to tell my friends plus the look on Kat's face as she watched me being beaten and tortured, but then it slowly faded and I merely looked at her. A sudden thought made itself known to me. _She must be thinking about Tommy_. Mom had told me that when people are worried about someone they sometimes start the conversation with an entirely different subject that ends up being about that said person. _And this is one of those times._ I began to think that maybe Kat wanted to be more closer to me since I was close to Kim, who happened to be Tommy's ex-girlfriend,_ weird thought._ She just wanted to help Tommy, cheer him up, but she wasn't sure how to. I watched Kat stomp to her room and slam the door shut. _Brat. She could have just asked Billy or Tento, they've been friends with Tommy longer than me or Kim._ I shook my head as I rinsed out my now empty bowl of ice cream picked up my backpack and went to my own room and shut the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I lay on my bed for a while and stared up at the ceiling. A few hours had passed and Kat was still steaming, not that I cared or anything, but if she was worried about Tommy then she should go to his oldest friends, Billy and Tentomon and talk to them, not yell at me for not treating her like a sister or saying that I'm shutting her out. _Brat._ I thought once again. _At least I didn't yell at my friends for treating her like a friend when she was clearly an enemy._ _No way was I going to let her know that I was on to her from the very beginning...even though she figured it out._ I let out a slow breath, then rolled off the bed and began to undress, as I slipped on my robe and gathered up my pj's I thought about Tommy. I had talked to the others and told them that I think that Tommy should be left alone, for today at least.

"In the mean time we should think up ways to cheer him up, get his mind off of Kimberly." I felt guilty just then. I was talking as if Kimberly was entirely at fault for causing Tommy's heart break, and didn't matter at all that she was hurting as well. She was hurting and like Tommy, she needed a few days in order to deal with her pain. I stopped in front of the bathroom door just as it opened and Kat came out. We stared at each other for a few moments, then with her chin held high she stomped back to her room. _I wonder if this is an after effect of the spell that Rita cast on her?_ I shook my head as I limped into the bathroom. _If only my nightmares of Zedd and Goldar were an after effect of the spell that Zedd placed on me._ I thought as I turned on the water, filled up the bath tub, took off my robe, slid into the water and took my bath.

A few days later Kat alerted me that she, Billy and Tommy were going to the mountains for some snow boarding action. _About time, she talked to one of our freinds._ I felt glad all three of them were going away it would do Tommy some good.I looked at her and nodded. She looked at me for a few minutes.

"If you want to come you're welcome to." She said. I smiled at her ruefully.

"Wish I could, but I can't my ankle remember? Besides I'm kind of waiting for word on Kimberly, she still hasn't answered my email." I couldn't really call her, it would be too expensive, oh I thought of maybe calling her on her communicator but then remembered that Kat had her communicator. It was nearly driving me nuts that Kimberly hadn't answered or try to contact me or the others whatsoever. Dad had already told me not to freak out too badly.

"Kimberly needs a bit of time to get over the break up with Tommy, remember how you were after Anna and that man died?" Even through it irritated me a bit that Dad called my step-dad "that man" still I could see that he had a point. After my mom and step-dad died I had wanted to be left alone, not wanting to talk to anyone. _She just needs more time, they both do._ I thought as I watched Kat pack her bags, I couldn't help but feel relieved that she was going to be out of the house for an entire week. I've always wanted to stay in the house by myself. _But mom would always tell one of my sisters to stay home to babysit me and Dad was no better_. Whenever Kim would go out with Tommy, Dad would contact Kim and me and tell the both of us that while she would be away, he would watch over me. I would take immediate offense and yell at him that I didn't need a babysitter, that I was 15 years old and that I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself when left alone for the night.

"It's not like I'm going to throw a big party or anything and wreck the house." Still Dad would say that he would watch over me and make sure that I wouldn't get into trouble. Now the "watching over me" part was kind of creepy since he could see me and watch my every move. When I had to go to the bathroom I would try not to think that he was watching me(he told me later that he respected my privacy) and when it was time for me to go to bed I had to undress and dress in the closet. But the worst part was that somehow _somehow_ Rocky had gotten wind of Dad being my babysitter and would make fun of me. Calling me "wittle Amy" and asking Dad if I had slept with a teddy bear or with a stuffed horsey and what kind of pj's I wore when I went to bed.

"I bet you wore this cute little outfit with little booties and you slept with your little nightlight on to keep the monsters away." It was lucky for me that day that Adam taught me a new move that proved just the thing to shut Rocky up, but he couldn't help but bring it up every now and then. Kim would flick him on the forehead and I would slap him on the back of the head. Anyway I felt sure(and prayed) that Dad wouldn't take it upon himself to babysit me while Kat was away. After making sure that she had packed everything that she needed she asked me if I was going to be okay by myself, since her dad was going to be on a small business trip while she was away. I reassured her that I was going to be fine. In fact I felt certain that I was going to be fine. _If I could survive a couple of days in a cage, I could definitely survive being alone in a house._

"I'll be fine Kat, you just go and have fun and be careful alright?" She looked at me and nodded. I hugged her, she seemed surprised at first but then returned the hug, then ran out the door just as Tommy pulled up in front. She pulled open the side door and got in, Billy was at the wheel and gave me a wave, so did Kat, Tommy only gave a half wave, a brave smile on his face, I waved back then continued to wave as they drove out of sight.

I stretched my arms over my head as I limped from the store with a newly bought bag of chips and a bottle of soda in the other hand._ Being on my own feels great. I get to do whatever I want, I get to eat whatever I want, drink whatever I want and go wherever I want. All with in reason._ I thought as I climbed the stoop steps. I was a little nervous but I pushed it away, telling myself that I was 16 and that I could handle anything. _Compared to the horrors that I went through staying home alone will be a snap._ Throughout the day I kept myself busy, I always found it to be bad if I became bored, and I pegged it down to being the effects of living with a human who was constantly doing something and expected you to be doing something as well. My step-dad would often put us kids to work. Cleaning the house, helping out in the kitchen, sweeping away the dead leaves from both sides of the house, watering the plants or fixing up the garden. My brothers would usually complain that they never got a chance to relax. That all changed when he was killed. _They must be living the high life right now, not doing anything, relaxing, having no worries._ A flash of resentment went through me. _Why should they get to relax and I get stuck battling monsters and my own demons_? _Why can't I relax?_ I let out a sigh as I flopped onto the couch and stared at the blank tv. _Because I can't relax, I can never relax, I'm a Power Ranger_ _who brought all of this_ _ALL OF THIS onto myself_. I leaned my head back and stared up at the ceiling after a while I smirked._ I didn't have a choice in the matter_. _No freaking choice._

Later as I was brushing my teeth after a full day of working and fighting monsters both in Leawood and Angel Grove, I was ready to kick back and read one of the books that I got from the library. After rinsing out my mouth I was wiping it dry when I felt a cold breeze run down my back. I looked around the bathroom but it was empty. I glanced upward where the window was, it was open and a breeze was blowing, making the curtains ruffle. I chuckled to myself as I put down the towel and climbed up on the toilet and struggled to push the window close. I hopped down from the toilet and exited the bathroom, as I passed the mirror out of the corner of my eye I swear I thought I saw Goldar! I stopped and spun toward the mirror but the only reflection that was in the mirror was my own. I looked behind me and all around goose bumps rising up on my arms and my heart beating double time, but Goldar was nowhere in sight..._still just to be on the safe side_... Summoning my sword, I made a through check of the house. Making sure that all the windows and doors were locked, I looked in all the rooms but saw no sign of Goldar. I went into my room and searched it, all the while expecting for Goldar to pop out somewhere sword raised and strike me down. But he didn't appear. _Was it just my imagination? Or did he really appear?_ I stood still for a minute, closed my eyes and concentrated, trying to see if I could sense him. A part of me prayed that he wasn't anywhere near me or Angel Grove. After a few minutes I opened my eyes and gave a sigh of relief. _He' s not here. _My heart rate slowed_ Maybe what I saw in the mirror _was_ just my imagination. _All the same I contacted Dad and asked him if he had sensed any of our old enemies.

"No. Why do you ask?" I hesitated but all I said was.

"I thought I saw something in the mirror just now. But I'm pretty sure that it was just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Okay, well if you get scared staying alone you can sleep in the Power Chamber." I smiled though I felt a twinge of embarrassment, I felt appreciation as well.

"Thanks Dad, but I think that I'll be okay."

"Okay, good night Amy."

"Night."

We have been dealing with a weird heat wave that's been hitting Angel Grove _and_ only Angel Grove! Not to mention monsters that seem to be raining from the sky.We took care of them, though it did irk me that all of the battles took time away from the vacation that my friends were on. _Ten bucks says that this is all of Mondo's doing. Another ten bucks goes to the person that kicks Mondo's butt big time and makes all of our lives more easier._ _No takers I see._ I thought as I brought my sword down on the monster that was creating the heat wave, whose name was Defoiler. It let out a scream that was cut short when I put my fist against its stomach, it stumbled back a few steps, Tommy leapt forward and kicked it to the right, where it came face to face with Kat, who released a Power Blast that sent it reeling back. I hit the ground as Blue Elf went flying toward the monster with a flying kick. _The other monsters that came before this guy were mere warm ups._ I thought as we all charged at the monster. _Awww how cute, he brought some Cogs with him. Let's dance._ We had found out earlier that our weapons(except mine) wouldn't really faze this guy, so we had to stick to powered up kicks, punches and Power Blasts. I chuckled to myself. _I'm pretty sure King Mondo is wondering how the hell the power rangers are defeating his monsters so easily? Its amazing that the guy hasn't figured it out. _As a final attack and not wanting to let this guy grow Godzilla size(all of the guys were a bit irritated that their new weapons couldn't scratch this guy, hey! It's not my fault that I was born a half alien!) We all surrounded Defoiler and powered up, he was destroyed when 5 Power Blasts slammed into him. Tommy, Billy and Kat went back to their vacation with grateful smiles and sighs.

_I wonder if Mondo is having second thoughts on taking over this planet. hope he is._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Tommy and the others just returned from their trip and Tommy looks better. I think the trip did the trick." I said to mom and my step-dad that Friday afternoon. I yawned and stretched.

"Although with all the monster attacks and stuff I'm pretty sure that the vacation wasn't very relaxing." I let out another yawn.

"Sorry about that Mom, Jared. Ever since I spotted Goldar, I've had this really bad feeling that he's going to be showing his ugly face in Angel Grove, I'm not sure when though, but I do know that when he does he's going to do something horrible. I just know it and I also know that _when_ he does show up, I'll be glad to reunite him with his master." I clenched my fist to my side already fearing for my friends and sister. I made a mental note to check up on my Earth family again, even if they were giving me the cold shoulder. _Maybe when this is all over I'll explain it to them. Everything. _I glanced over at Aisha's tombstone. _I'll tell my friends what I've done. They deserve to know._ _I—I wonder if they'll be angry with me. I wonder if they'll stop being my friends._ I shook my head hard not being able to bear the thought of my friends leaving me or the thought of Kimberly denouncing me as her sister. A flash of that illusion of my friends surrounding me and pointing accusing fingers at me and screaming out their anger at me. _Was that really an illusion or was it a glimpse of how my friends would react when they find out that I'm the one..._ I had no way of knowing, and I couldn't drops hints they would be able to figure it out. _Well, if my friends were easily be fooled by Kat's act when they first met her...No, I can't insult their intelligence like that. I'll stick to my plan._ I turned back to my parents.

"Oh, Kim finally answered my email in a letter. She said that she's really sorry that she didn't answer me the first time, the letter that she wrote to Tommy took a bit out of her. And she needed some time to herself, which is perfectly understandable and all but." And I put my hands on my hips.

"Still she could have contacted me sooner, she knows that I would have helped her out, I mean I am her sister. But...everyone does need some time to be by themselves every once in a while." I was about to talk to them some more when my communicator went off.

"Yeah Dad? What's up?"

"Amy, We've got trouble. Come to the Power Chamber right away."

"Alright Dad." I turned back to the two tombstones. I took a step back getting ready to rush off.

"Duty calls, I'll tell you more next Friday alright?" I gave them a wave as I began to limp away to find a good hiding place then teleported to the Power Chamber.

Today's Monster of The Week was Main Drain, and this monster was a bit like that icky Globber that Master Vile sicced on us a while back. I was actually a bit worried about my friends, they had barely survived the encounter with Globber, _if it hadn't been for that Power Blast that I had sent him_..._ Maybe this guy will be like Globber_, _if he is then we should be able to defeat him in no time flat._

Boy was I wrong.

Main Drain was slightly stronger than yours truly. But like all monsters, he wasn't very fast. The others and I managed to get in a few hits now and then I tried out a few new moves on Main Drain that sent him reeling. Before I could kick its butt even more I let out a yell as one of Main Drains tentacles snaked forward and wrapped itself around my bad ankle. Letting out a grunt of pain as the tentacle wrapped around my ankle tightly I was about to try and shake him off me when I was suddenly flung in the air! I curled into a ball then managed to straighten out my body, ignoring my throbbing ankle I concentrated as I shot through the air heading back toward the battle. _I must look so cool flying through the air like this. _I couldn't help but think. _If only Kim were here instead of Kat_. To my dismay I saw Clank and Orbus already on the move and about to make Main Drain big!! I was still too far away, there was no way that I could use my powers!_ That throw got some distance. _I thought as I attempted to fire a Power Blast at those two. But before I could even summon it Billy's voice came out of my communicator

"AMY! LOOK OUT!" Before I could even turn I was hit from behind! I let out a scream as I lost concentration and hung suspended in midair, writhing and twisting in pain! _This pain! Oh God! I recognize it!!_ My mind flashed to the beginning of the Final Punishment. I saw Goldar, Rito and Zedd raise their weapons and fire three red beams at me that caused me so much pain that I actually begged them to kill me, just to end it all!! I was struggling to concentrate to throw up a shield or fire a PR Blast in the direction of the beam but my mind was filled with the beam itself! I grabbed my head and screamed again. _MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!_ Amidst all the pain I heard a voice in my head and a evil chuckle

"It'll never stop. I'll make you suffer for killing my master and for besting him, back when you were still a weakling you couldn't even stand up to me. I'll gladly strip you of your powers and those friends of yours. Without them you're nothing, I look forward to unleashing my full power on you so much that you'll die screaming. This...this is only a taste of what I'll do to you." The beam slowly receded until finally it left me with nothing but a throbbing pain in my body. I gave myself into the peaceful darkness that engulfed me as I began to fall headfirst toward the ground. The others had seen the entire thing but Main Drain was keeping them too busy to do much of anything., except watch as I suddenly glowed yellow and demorphed as I fell. Luckily Dad teleported me to the Power Chamber before I slammed into the ground. I appeared on the medical table, Billy was at my side in a split second and looking me over. Checking my pulse and opening one of my eye lids and looking in my eye. After a few moments of checking my health stats, he let out a sigh of relief. He turned to Zordon who looked about ready to yell.

"Its okay Zordon she's fainted. She's alright."

"ALRIGHT? YOU CALL ALL THAT SCREAMING THAT WE HEARD ALRIGHT?" screamed Dad, his scream made the whole Power Chamber shake. Tento fell on the ground and Billy had to grab onto the table to stay upright.

"Zordon. Zordon. Whatever that attacked her left no damage whatsoever."

"None that we could see anyway." snapped Dad glaring down at Billy. He looked at me lying on the medical table. Tento was busily scanning the battlefield and trying to find the source, after a few minutes of looking, he turned to Billy and Dad and said that whatever had attacked me had vanished. Billy frowned.

"I was sure that I saw something, the monitors showed something was behind her. Where did it go?" Billy went over to the controls and re scanned the battlefield, the sky and the area outside the battlefield. He shook his head when he didn't see anything except the battle between the Rangers and Main Drain. The Rangers had summoned the Zords, brought them together and were attacking the monster. He winced as Maid Drain wrapped his tentacles around the Zeo Mega Zord and flung it a good 4 feet away. Billy raised both eyebrows. _Wow! That got some distance._ _No! They're getting fried! _

"Everyone get back to the Power Chamber!" shouted Billy. A few moments later all of the Rangers were asking Billy what the hell happened to me, what was that beam that they saw? Billy tried to calm everyone down and answer their questions but everyone was talking over each other and Billy couldn't get in a word edgewise.

"QUIET!" shouted Dad, everyone jumped and looked up at him startled, Dad had never yelled at them nor had he sounded so angry. Billy gave a nod of thanks then explain what had happened.

"Don't worry she's alright. She suffered no physical injuries."

"If she's alright, then why hasn't she woken up?" asked Adam, he turned to my still form. The others turned too.

"Maybe whoever shot that beam at her will make another appearance." said Tommy. Blue Elf had a pained look on his face.

"You're joking right Tommy? We've got our hands full fighting Main Drain and now with Amy down and our Zords nearly out of commission how are we going to beat this guy?" Everyone was surprised to see a glint in Billy's eye. He cleared his throat and explained that while on Aquatar he and the Aquatarians had constructed a Zord that was very powerful and would definitely help in this battle.

"It's for Tommy." Tommy had a surprised look on his face.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Its designed for you, now I know this is short notice..."

"I'll say." piped up Kat who was standing over me. Billy ignored her and continued.

"But you should be able to control it easily. See you can control it with your mind and project your movements onto the Zord." Tommy nodded.

"Like the White Tiger Zord's Warrior Mode." Tommy said, his eyes lighting up at the memory of taking the enemy by surprise. Billy nodded.

"But you have to keep your mind clear and focused otherwise it'll malfunction. Okay?" Tommy nodded. Billy smiled again.

"And here's a bonus, it can also combine with the other Zords."

"Awesome." said Blue Elf. They couldn't wait to bring the Zords together and give Main Drain a big surprise. Speaking of which.

"Main Drain's already in the city and he's draining the electricity from all the power plants." cried Tento.

"We'll just show him that we can also power up." said Adam with a grin on his face. Tommy nodded then glanced back at me.

"Billy, let us know when Amy wakes up and if she's up to it, to join us in battle."

"I will Tommy. Just be careful all of you."

"We will." said Blue Elf. Kat joined them as they returned to the fight with Main Drain. Battling the monster in the Zeo Mega Zord, they used a combination of quick maneuvering and rightly timed blasts to dodge Main Drains tentacles and to try to wear it down. That was the real secret to winning any battle, to wear your enemy down and then strike. Back at the Power Chamber Billy was monitoring my condition. So far I was stable, which was a good sign.

"Hopefully she'll wake up soon." fretted Tento. Billy nodded absently as he looked down at me. Dad was looking at me too, he felt miserable. He was supposed to protect me and take care of me and now look I was injured by some unknown assailant and for all any of them knew my life could be escaping from my body. _I'm her father dammit and yet, I haven't been able to protect very well. Not from Lord Zedd, not from Dregon and certainly not from whoever attacked her_. _Maybe it would have been best if she had never been made into a ranger, never been teleported into the Command Center. If only I had never mentioned her to the other rangers, then she wouldn't have to go through this hell. Dammit man, you had no idea that this would happen_, _you had no idea that Dregon and Zedd would join forces and you certainly had no idea that...all of this is your fault!!_

Dad cocked his head to the left, he heard something.

_Dad. _My voice was in his head.

_Amy!_ Joy filled him. But he saw that I was still on the medical table, still unmoving.

_Dad_, _it's not our fault I choose to become a ranger remember? when Tommy asked me. I choose to take the Power Coin, to fight to protect my friends, my family. Besides...if I hadn't the ranger team would still be one short a ranger Earth and Angel Grove would have been destroyed. And...I wouldn't have met Kimberly or my friends or Dex...nor would I found out who I really was..or the fact that I wasn't really an orphan. I take being a ranger both the bad with the good Dad, I knew that terrible danger would be in store for me when I took that coin. I'm glad that I became a ranger because I wouldn't have taken down Zedd nor have gotten so strong. I just want to thank you for finding me_. My voice began to fade as I slowly regained consciousness.

"Amy! You're awake!" Billy threw his arms around me and hugged me.

"Thank goodness." said Tentomon he managed to squeeze himself beneath Billy's arms and give me a quick squeeze before both of them stepped back to give me some room. Dad breathed a sigh of relief and blinked back tears.

"You alright?"

"I think so." I said as I put one hand to my head. "What happened?"

"We were hoping that you could tell us." Billy said. I swung my legs off the table and struggled to sit up, I managed to stand but I swayed slightly. _She's in no condition to fight._ Thought Dad as he watched me.

"Why aren't your healing powers working?"asked Billy. I shook my head, more to clear it than give an answer.

"T–that attack that came out of nowhere happened inside of me, I don't think I'll be able to heal the pain away." I switched the subject.

"What about Main Drain? Is he destroyed? Where are Kat and the others?"

"They're fighting him right now. Hold it!" Billy put one hand on my shoulder as I took a shaky step forward.

"You are in no condition to fight, that blow, wherever it came from, seemed to have hurt you really badly."

"Hah! Billy, come on. You know that I've been through worse and I've always managed to bounce back." I took another step forward but faltered and dropped to one knee. _That beam must have taken more out of me than I realized._ I thought as Billy and Tento both half carried me half walked me back to the table where I sat down again. Billy bent over me and began to examine me. Tento asked me if anything hurt I shook my head.

"No nothing hurts, I just feel dizzy that's all" Billy straighten up then asked me about what had happened. I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to tell them about Goldar being on Earth _but they have a right to know, what if he attacks?_ I took a deep breath and told them what had happened I tried to spare Dad the details of the intense pain that I felt. After I had finished telling them Billy and Dad checked everywhere in Angel Grove in an attempt to find Goldar, they even checked outer space to see if they could pick up a trace of him. But it was as if he had never appeared.

"My guess is that he only showed up to give me a personal message." I look up at Dad and Billy and asked if they can check up on my family and Kimberly, because I was afraid that Goldar would go after them, they both promised. A few minutes later the others teleported in victorious, having finally destroyed Main Drain. Other than being glad to see me they wanted to know what had happened to me. I gave Billy a glance that said "We'll tell them later." I told them that I would tell them later, I wanted to know how they had defeated Globber. Happy to talk about their victory they gave me the full account with full details. Later as I was resting I thought about what Goldar had said to me and I made a silent vow that I wouldn't let him harm any of the people that I cared about. _I will protect everyone even if it costs me my life._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The others were shocked to hear that Goldar had made an appearance. And they asked Billy, Dad and I about a hundred questions. Trouble was that we only had half the answers. When asked if I had seen Goldar, I replied that no I hadn't but I thought that the reason that he didn't show himself was becuase he was still sporting the wounds that all of us had given him when we faced him last, and he didn't want us to see that he still hadn't healed after all of this time. This was a surprise attack, plus a message and a punishment .

"That's how it was usually done back then, if I failed in my job, instead of yelling at me they would surprise me whenever they unleashed the punishments." I shuddered and at the same time tried to drive away the images that came up. Tommy walked over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder, I smiled up at him.

"Are you sure that he's gone Zordon? He could be still on Earth and in hiding." Blue Elf said.

"I wouldn't it past him to use Zedd's staff in order to cloak himself so he hide in plain sight...but...as far as I can tell and remember...I don't think even Zedd's staff can do that. And I've been with the guy for 6 months." I said as an after thought.

"Maybe he could and you just didn't know, or he didn't want you to know." said Adam. I nodded thoughtfully Then I turned to Kat and without even thinking said.

"Zedd must have let you in on some of his secrets while you were underneath that spell, did he mention anything at all about a cloaking spell?" She glared at me for a second then her gaze turned thoughtful and she shook her head.

"I agree with Kat on this one, I mean if Zedd did have a cloaking spell then why did he never use it on us, he could have used it to kill us a thousand times over." said Billy.

"Okay so the cloaking thing is out, how do you explain attacking out of nowhere and seemingly _from_ nowhere?" asked Adam. I thought about it, then I shook my head. This was unheard of.

"I'm not sure, maybe it's another power from the staff that was discovered or a new spell." I shrugged my shoulders helplessly.

"Maybe he picked it up somewhere and practiced on a couple of innocent beings first then unleashed it on me today. That's the only explanation that I can think of." Tommy was rubbing the back of his head a frustrated look on his face then sighed and said.

"We'll take your word for it Amy, you do know the guy best." _Oh, I feel so honored. _I thought sarcastically.

"In the mean time, we should keep our eyes open and keep a look out, he may make another appearance so we should be ready."

I scowled. _And here I am, just barely getting used to sleeping at night. _But he was right, and besides you can never tell with Goldar. He mostly kept to himself, sharing very little with the Tengus or Rito. Not even with Zedd or Rita. But I had the feeling that Goldar longed to be the one in charge of things, the one to deal out the attacks, to execute the plans and to get all the credit if those plans succeeded. I still remember the look of pride on his face when Zedd mentioned the fact that Goldar stopped Zedd from killing me, and that it had been his idea for the punishments. _And my torture._ An image of Goldar staring down at me while I lay on the floor bleeding suddenly came to my mind. Something about the way he looked at me made me cringe away from him. I shook my head, driving away the thoughts and turned toward Tommy and nodded. Dad said that he would check up on Kimberly and the other former rangers just to make sure that Goldar didn't go after them. He would also keep an eye on my earth brothers and my sisters, _god I've almost forgotten about them._ That was due to Mondo's attacks and his irritating monsters, but I still couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. Because over the past few months of fighting Mondo and his monsters, my step-brothers and sisters had been pushed to the back of my mind, in fact I hardly ever thought of them nowadays, not only that but...they didn't _feel_ like a part of me anymore...in fact they had become...almost nothing to me...they had become just...people to me...people that needed to be looked after and saved or rescued if they were ever targeted much like the people of Angel Grove. Whenever I thought about them I would have to struggle to remember why I considered them family in the first place, and then I would remember...mom, she was the one and only thing that we had in common..._and nothing else. _I frowned slightly and stared down at my sneakers as I limped onward toward the corner of the park. _That's the only connection that we have, I'm not even related to them by blood for God's sake!!_ I began to shake my head from side to side. _Stop it, you're only complicating things besides what would Mom say? _I pressed my lips together more tightly as a new thought rose in my mind. _Is this why Mom and Dad never told me? Because if they had told me then I would have begun to question the true relationship between myself and my step-brothers and sisters and come to realize that...we have no relationship? That knowing the truth would make me feel alienated from all of them_..._.that_ _I wasn't a part of the family...that I wasn't...human_. _But I am human_. A little voice in the back of my mind whispered _On you're mother's half._ I made my mind blank for a few minutes, forced myself to concentrate on the leaves that were fluttering in the trees, the wind that was tugging at my hair and the sidewalk. I smiled bitterly. _Half. I'm half human and half-eltarian_, _there is no other way to look at it, I may call my half-brothers and half-sisters up, talk to them, maybe even visit them and yeah say to them "Hey bro." or "Hey sis" but in reality no matter which why you look at it, they aren't my family, not my real family anyway. They were just a cover for when me and mom went into hiding while Dregon was still looking for us._ _But he still found her_ _and he killed her._ To me the real killer of my mother will always and forever be Lord Zedd, since he was the one that led Dregon to my mom and ended my mom and my step- dad's lives._ When the time comes, I'll let Dex have Count Dregon, since Dregon's caused him the most damage._ I rounded the corner and continued to limped off.

_Well, this is weird...and that's the understatement of the day. _I thought to myself as I stared up at my father. Dad had just informed us that he had sent Tommy on a vision quest, because for the past few nights, our leader has been getting these weird dreams. This quest is supposed to help Tommy figure out what these dreams meant. I could only stare up at Dad and shake my head. _Tommy has a few bad dreams and Dad sends him off to the middle of nowhere to wait for another dream that's going to tell him what his _first_ dreams were about? _The others were talking among themselves, Kat, in particular looked really worried. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the far wall and thought. _This vision quest might help, but if it were me, I would have had a long talk with Mom...that is unless Kat doesn't jump all over me._ I shrugged my shoulders as I glanced at her. Even though Kat and I were on good terms now she would often give me this searching look whenever I would tell her that I was going to go for a walk or a bike ride, positive that I was going to go and visit my parents. I would usually keep my temper and prevent myself from exploding at her by telling her calmly where I was going. Though I would leave steaming and thinking _Who the hell do you think you are Katherine? I may be living with you but that gives you no right to tell me that I should stop going to the cemetery. You know damn well that I only visit my parents once a week, I stay away from the cemetery for the rest of the week, so shut up about all that "I'm shutting you out" crap, I want to talk to my parents, I need to talk to my parents and give them up to dates on my life And I will keep visiting them no matter what you say. _Ifocused on the wall for another few minutes then I let out a sigh. _A vision quest_._ Well, I hope he comes back safely, although I do think it's a bad time to send Tommy off on this thing. King Mondo's monsters are a lot like roaches, once you kill one another one pops up...actually Zedd's monsters were like that also._ An hour after Tommy left to go on his quest who should come attacking, but one of King Mondo's monsters! _Okay, is it me or I'm I the only one that's getting really tired of this guy? _I thought as Dad gave us the 411 on the monster, whose name was Punch-a-bunch, I raised an eyebrow when I heard this. _They don't make up monsters names like they used to. _I thought as we all morphed and faced off with the monster, a few minutes into the fight I contacted Dad and told him to keep an eye on Tommy.

"It may be just a coincidence but my gut tells me that King Mondo knew that Tommy took off. This could be just a distraction." _Am I the only one that thinks like this? _I kicked away a Cog and began to rapidly punch another. And with every punch I shouted.

"I'm getting really sick and tired of you guys. Leave our planet before I kick your butts big time." My last punch knocked a hole in the Cog's middle and its head, it fell over with a thud. I turned and dashed toward Punch-a-bunch who had Kat on the ground and was busily pummeling her. More and more Cogs seemed to come out of nowhere and began to overwhelm us, I limped as fast as I could toward Kat, wishing that I had dodged Zedd's staff. I morphed into a puddle shot into the air and came down on the monster while at the same time materializing and kicked him away from her and followed it up with a Power Blast to the face. It let out a scream as it stumbled back while clutching its face. _Dork._ I thought as I spun and helped Kat up.

"Thanks." She said.

"Don't mention it." I said absently then stood for a bit looking around at all of the Cogs. _Okay, time to even things up a bit until Tommy finishes his vision thing and gets his butt back here_. I concentrated, power flowed through me, my entire body began to glow, the Cogs saw me just standing there and tried to attack me but as soon they came near me they were blown away and would smash into each other or slam into the ground. I summoned all the power that I needed and made sure that I had some left so I wouldn't be completely drained, then I unleashed it.

"Yellow Ranger Power Blast Rotate!!" I shouted bringing my arms up so that they were over my head and the heels of my hands were touching as a streak of power shot from them and began to swirl around me, knocking down any Cogs that were foolish enough to be near and reducing them to nothing but scrap metal around my friends. After I had lowered my arms and had dropped to one knee panting, the number of Cogs had been reduced greatly and Punch-A-Bunch was lying on his back looking worse for the wear. I didn't how bad until the dude turned to dust right before our very eyes!

"Retreat!" Shouted the rest of the Cogs and they began to scramble over each other trying to get away. A portal opened and swallowed them up.

"What the heck was that?" asked Blue Elf as he helped me up. I only gave a shaky laugh as I managed to get my balance. _Looks like I over did it a bit. _

"I'm just getting tired of these guys and that blast that I did was the only thing that would even the odds. You saw how outnumbered we were." I said as I plopped myself down on the Power Chamber's floor, it took a few minutes to catch my breath and ask Dad how Tommy was doing. He stated that I had been right King Mondo did issue an attack against Tommy during his quest, luckily he got through it and was nearing the end. Not wanting to seem rude or anything but that blast took a bit out of me so wordlessly I slipped away from the others while they were asking Dad questions, went over to the medical table and streached out on top of it. The others were surprised and a bit amused when they turned and saw that I had my eyes closed but was still listening. Kat frowned at me and was about to yell at me but Rocky went toward me and began to ask about the Rotate Blast and how it was incredible how it was unleashed and how it sent the Cogs running and oh, he wished that he was my boyfriend instead of Dex. I cracked open one eye and gave Blue Elf the once over, he was grinning.

"I'm flattered Rocky, I really am. But the thing is that you aren't my type." I smiled at him to show that I was joking, he smiled then asked me if by any chance I could teach him how to preform that attack. I only shook my head and glanced up at Dad.

"Sorry Blue Elf, it's kinda reserved for eltarians only besides it took a bunch of my power and energy just to unleash it. I'm thinking that for a human like you, unleashing that much power could prove fatal." Dad was nodding in agreement while Billy and Tento were scanning my vital signs. With a sigh of relief, Billy looked up and said that I was okay.

"You just need a bit of rest." Adam had a look of pure relief on his face.

"I'm glad you talked Rocky out of trying to teach him that move. Some of the stuff that you do...it's incredible."

"And tiring.' I said as I streached my arms over my head and yawned. I cried out and fell off the table when Tommy teleported in.

"Tommy!" Kat cried out. She rushed over to him. I managed to get to my feet with the help of Billy in time to see Kat throw her arms around Tommy's neck and hug him tightly, I frowned, then shrugged my shoulders, straighten up and limped toward Tommy.I was a little unnerved by Kat's reaction, it reminded me of the kind of reaction that I would go through if Dex had just returned from a dangerous mission. I hugged Tommy myself saying to him that I was glad that he was back safe and sound. I stepped back and let the others crowd around him. _Okay. If Kat is vying to becoming Tommy's next girlfriend then by all means be his girl friend, no skin off my nose._ Although it didn't hurt me a bit to see the way that Tommy was looking at her, but then I reminded myself that Tommy and Kim had broken up. Tommy's eyes were lit with excitement. He told us what had happen on his vision quest and all of us were surprised and a little shocked.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tommy has a half-brother!! Tommy was surprised and had a dozen or so question to ask him, his name was David by the way, and we all met him after Tommy had finished telling us what had gone on his vision quest and teleported to Angel Grove and led us to the Youth Center. The guy was practically Tommy's double, except for an earring that he wore. We introduced ourselves and sat down to learn more about David. A guy by the name of Sam True Heart was his dad, they had lived on an reservation ever since David was born, he had sent David out into the wilderness, telling him that a man, who would turn out to be his brother, would find him. Tommy and David both told us how they had found each other when Tommy had saved David's life. I smiled to myself remembering how I had first met Dex. David was really nice, pretty cool too. I made a mental note to talk to Tommy about all of this, the guy must be blown away to find out that he's had a relative that he knew nothing about. But that would have to wait until later. _Right now the two brothers have a lot of catching_ up_ to do._

I lay on my bed later that night, with the phone was pressed to my ear and was talking to Dex. I had told him about Goldar since on several occasions the lunatic had attacked Dex, he would sometimes refer to Dex as 'my beloved. I didn't want to put anymore strain on Dex but I told him all the same, telling him that if anything ever happened to him and it happened at the hands of Goldar, then I would never forgive myself. Dex, told me not to worry, even though he felt sure that Goldar wouldn't be making an appearance soon, he'll keep an eye out.

"Try not to worry to much about me okay Amy? I may be a prince but I am also a super hero and I can hold my own in a fight. But if I need help, I'll call you...although I don't think your dad will appreciate it too much."

"No, he won't." I let out a sigh as I shifted on the bed. It still annoyed me whenever Dad told me that I should leave Count Dregon to Dex.

"He can handle it Amy." I would often shake my head and refuse to listen to him, a couple of times I defied him and had taken off to fight by Dex's side when the others needed me. I had gotten a good yelling at and Dad had given me a lecture about going off and leaving the others and I had yelled back at him, saying that the Power Rangers are doing just fine with or without me.

"They have Ninjor, they have you, they have the Power Ranger Power Blast for Christ's sake! Besides you are always helping out other people and rescuing them. I'm doing the same thing as you did for mom, I'm helping another person who is suffering at the hands of Count Dregon."

"This is different." He had snapped at me.

"How is it different?"

"First off Dregon is powerful, too powerful thanks to that staff of his. You could get killed by your own power and there is the danger of being captured by him, you knows what he might do to you!" He paused for a minute and then said.

"You are fighting in two wars Amy and I'm afraid that you will wear yourself out and if you do that you will be at the mercy of..." His voice trailed off. I took a deep breath.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not 10 years old anymore I'm 16. I'm a lot more stronger than I used to be thanks to all the training that I've received and I won't wear myself down fighting these two guys, I pace myself Dad, I'll be alright. Besides we have Magno and Chopper to back us up if we ever get into trouble. Me and Dex can combine our powers, we've done it before." I looked up at him.

"Dad I only fight by his side if he needs me, that is what I've been doing all along." Dad frowned down at me, still seeing the danger in fighting 2 wars against 2 very dangerous men. I sighed, clearly Dad didn't understand that I would give my life for Dex.

"I still say that you shouldn't worry about Dregon, he's Dex's problem. Not yours. You shouldn't go fighting in a war that is not yours to fight. You have to focus and forget about fighting along side the Masked Rider, he's the one that dragged you into that war in the first place because of the relationship that you two have, you'll be constantly in danger if you keep going to Leawood." My blood boiled and my eyes flashed, I struggled to keep my temper in check.

"Dad...I love him. I know the dangers that come with this relationship, it's like the dangers that I've faced when I joined this team. But I'm not facing them alone, I have Dex, you, Tommy and the others. " I touched my locket. _And Mom and Aisha._ I thought to myself.

"I'll fight by Dex's side if he needs me and there is nothing that you or anybody else will say to me that will change my mind.". Dad stared down at me for a few minutes, then he let out a sigh.

"I can clearly see even after all of this time, you haven't changed a bit. You are still as stubborn as a mule as your mother would say." He frowned at me. After a few moments:

"Okay, but I want you to be careful and to _call_ on the others if you two get in trouble, I mean it Amy." _I wonder if he knows about the episode with Bruticon._

I turned my mind back to the phone conversation that I was having.

"So, you and Kat are cool with each other?" asked Dex. I sighed.

"We are, most of the time. I just don't get why she wants me see her as a sister, when I'm not ready to do that." I got up and closed my bedroom door. Then I went back and flopped on the bed.

"Maybe she thinks that you still don't trust her."

"Now that's dumb thinking right there, Dex. I trust her I really do, its just that I'm not ready to call her...that. Not yet anyway. But she thinks that since we're living together and team mates she has a right to be called "sister". I'll tell you what, I'm coming really, really close to knocking some sense into her with my Zord. Then maybe she'll realize that I will call her "sister" when I'm good and ready."

"Good luck with that." said Dex in a tone that I'm pretty sure meant to be sarcastic. I ignored him. I told him about David and Tommy and about the arrowheads that were supposed to have awesome power and David and his Dad knew about this, so the arrowhead had to be kept out of evil hands. Which meant that we had to keep our eye on David and that arrowhead, course if an object has a lot of power it's a lot like hanging a sign that says "Hey you! Evil Bad guy! You want power! Take me! I'm all yours" and that can get annoying.

Speaking of annoying, guess what happened after I got off the phone...David and his piece of the arrowhead got themselves captured. I began to laugh as soon as I heard this from Dad. _Wasn't anyone watching him hello? Powerful arrowhead that _might_ and have fallen into the wrong hands. _I made a mental note to smack my friends later after we rescued David. _Oh and look what else we have here it's a monster. Good I feel like whacking somebody today._ Dad and Billy began to search for David while the rest of us took off to face the monster. The thing was that Tommy couldn't focus and was worried about David, that he couldn't even fight straight. That was all right for me, I had enough firepower to take care of this bozo while the others dealt with the Cogs. _Man, even the monsters that Zedd sent after us a lot more gusto than these losers._ I thought as I shot the monster with a Rider Kick, and then pulling out my sword and finishing off the monster. The others were a little surprised and asked me questions and I began to yell at them for not keeping an eye on David or his stupid arrowhead(Tommy's eyes flashed) and because of ignoring the whole "This arrowhead is really powerful, so I mustn't let it fall into the wrong hands" deal. And then _letting_ David and the arrowhead _fall into the wrong hands!_

"We didn't know that King Mondo was going to go after the arrow head." said Blue Elf. I glared at him and shouted.

"WHAT PART OF DO NOT LET THE ARROWHEAD FALL INTO THE WRONG HANDS DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Then I spun and stomped away. A while later the others were trying to figure out what they had done wrong and at the same time try to find David. Me, I was busy fuming and glaring at them. _They should have known that Mondo would go after the arrowhead. But nooooooo, they didn't think about that and now look what's happened. And they are supposed to be more experienced at this_ _than I am_. I gave a angry snort and crossed my legs. I glanced at Billy, he was busy at the controls and scanning the entire city of Angel Grove for David. Tommy was by his side, Tentomon was scanning outer space, in case David had been sent to a far away planet or something.

"Did you know that something like this was going happen?" Snapped Kat she was standing in front of me.

"I had an idea yes." I said to her, I had my eyes closed and was concentrating trying to pinpoint the arrowhead that David had.Tommy turned toward me.

"You knew and you didn't say anything?" snapped Tommy in disbelief.

"Tommy chill man, I took precautions. When we met David I transferred a bit of my own power so that it'll mingle along with the power of the arrowhead. He should be easy enough to find." A few moments later Tentomon, Billy and I both shouted at the same time

"Found him." Tommy looked from me to Billy and back again, the others were ready to ask questions when the alarm rang. My eyes shot open and I limped to stand with the others as we all looked at the Viewing Globe to check out the 5th monster of the day. _Oh, look boys and girls its something entirely new, its an evil spirit!_ _And he seems really P.O'd. _Dad told us that the monster lived in the cave where David was, Tommy went pale. On the screen was the monster and behind it was the cave where it lived and where David was, the guys noticed a faint yellow glow coming from the cave. For a split second we all saw an image of a Yellow Power Ranger. _Nice going Aishia, you protected David. _I thought to myself as the monster turned toward the cave and began to yell at it, just then it stopped and cocked its head to one side. Then it turned away from the cave and began to make its way toward Angel Grove. A few moments later the yellow glow faded.

"What the heck was that?"

"What was that?" asked the others. Tommy shook himself then began to give us instructions. We would go after the monster/spirit while Tommy went after David. I was still feeling a bit irritated toward the monster and my friends, so while the others were busy with the Cogs I kicked the monster's butt but I soon found out that the monster was a lot more powerful then me. It was an ancient evil spirit, that had gained a lot of power through the years. _Not good._ I thought as I ducked an energy blast aimed straight for my head. I hit the ground, then flipped to my feet and had to dodge another attack.

"Hold still so I can blast you!" Shouted Autochthon. _Hmmm,_ I thought to myself as I began to back flip away from Autochthon and it's energy blasts. _Rito and Goldar used to say the same thing. Funny how the same kind of insults and commands get passed down to different baddies. _I tried a frontal attack. I landed on my feet and raced forward, my sword out and glowing, I swung myself to the right as an energy blast shot toward me, then I swung to the left. Autochthon continued to fire at me and tried to follow my every move, and I dodged his attacks one after the other, except for that last one which nearly sent me flying! I crossed my arms in front of my face and threw up a shield, the blast nearly broke through my shield! I kept sliding back every few inches or so, I dug my feet into the ground. I managed to make the shield a bit more stronger but it didn't work. I let out a scream as I flew back a good 5 feet and landed on the ground. I lay there winded for a moment, then I staggered to my feet and shook myself, trying to set the world right again.

"Short stuff! You alright?" Shouted Blue Elf. I glanced at him and the others, they were still fighting the Cogs, there were Cog pieces all around my friends feet I could hear the guys releasing PR Power Blasts.

"No," I shouted. "This guy is powerful, he just punched a hole through my shield!"

"What!" They all cried, in the next second they were all knocked to the ground by an energy beam. Autochon began to step toward them, I staggered toward the scene, then I began to charge at Autochthon. It turned toward me and about to fire when Tommy suddenly appeared.

"Tommy!" We all cried out, as Tommy began to kick and punch the monster. But pretty soon, it over powered Tommy. He gave a yell as the monster picked him up by the throat and planted a hand on his face! It was going to kill him! We all charged forward and began to try to make the monster release our leader. But the monster only batted us aside and was about to finish Tommy off when...we found ourselves back at the Power Chamber!

"Dad!" I shouted before collapsing on my knees. Tentomon and Billy ran toward us and helped us over to the medical table where we all caught a breather. Dad looked down at us and thanked God that he had teleported out of the battle just in time. We all nodded in agreement.

"That monster is just too strong, our Power Blasts didn't even faze it." said Adam as he clutched his right shoulder. I turned toward Tommy and asked if he was okay, he told me he was and thanked Dad for getting us out of there in the nick of time. Dad only nodded and looked down at all of us, worried. With a groan Rocky slid off the table and stumbled forward, Billy caught him.

"Whoa, whoa, easy Rocky. S-sit down." Blue Elf sank down onto the floor with a grateful look. Billy stood back a bit and studied us.

"Listen we've been monitoring the battle and saw how it was turning. This guy or spirit is a lot stronger then anything we... I mean you guys have faced." He paused for a minute.

"We can't find any weakness, if he was able to punch a hole through your shield Amy then he must be more powerful then we originally thought. I'm afraid that if you go on another round with this guy..." His voice trailed off.

"We need to find a power that equals his own." I said. Even though what I really wanted to do was lay down and sleep for a full week and maybe more. Dad shook his head admitting that he was afraid that finding the power source to equal that of the monster could be fatal to all of us if we went out and kept the monster busy while Dad, Tento and Billy searched for the power.

"Then how do we beat this guy? We need more fire power!" Snapped Kat. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Or we could fight fire with fire." They all turned toward me, while we had been talking I was busily using my powers to heal. Right now I jumped off the table and told them about seeing the Blue Ranger beside Billy in the cockpit of the ship and about knowing that it had been Aishia that protected David from Autochon. They were all staring at me, Billy turned toward the columns that held our old Power Ranger suits.

"Y–You saw the Blue Ranger? A–as in me? How is that possible?"

"Dude, I have no idea. But maybe they could help us out, lend us more power. I mean Aishia lent us her power when we were purifying the Zeo Crystal."

"Okay." Said Blue Elf. "But how are we supposed to call on her and the other...rangers to help us out?" I frowned. I wasn't entirely sure, but we had to try something.

"Tommy, the arrowhead! Maybe we can contact Aishia...and the others through it." Tommy had the arrowhead, he had explained that he was able to get David out of the cave because, as David had said, a young woman had protected him from the monster and allowed him and Tommy to pass through the force shield that Mondo had put up around the cave so David couldn't escape. He looked at me doubtfully, not really sure that what I was suggested was going to work. _But she's seen Aishia a couple of times already, so I have to believe that it'll work._ He removed the arrowhead from around his neck and handed it to me. I held it in the palm of my hand and held it out. _This little thing has great power? The universe sure is screwy._ I concentrated, without even knowing why, the others gathered around the arrowhead in a circle. The arrowhead glowed yellow very faintly then a ball rose out of it and hovered outside of the circle, then it began to take shape of a young woman. She stood in front of all of us, with a grin on her face.

"Hi guys." She said. Tommy, Billy, Rocky and Adam were all staring at her opened mouthed.

"Aishia!!" they all cried and they rushed forward to embrace her.

"You're real! You're here!" They were actually crying as they hugged Aishia and nearly smothered her. I smiled as I watched, Kat was staring at me to the guys and back again a look of confusion on her face. I limped over to her and explained about Aishia being the former yellow ranger before I came along. Kat nodded in understanding. Tentomon was busily trying to shove and push his way so he can have a turn in greeting Aishia. Finally Aishia got a chance to breath and stepped in front of Dad.

"It is good to see you again Aishia." He said as he looked down at her, emotion in his eyes.

"I only wish it were a happier time Zordon." she said. Then she turned to the others and told them that she had heard everything and that she and the...other rangers would help. Rocky looked confused.

"You mean us?"

"Yes and no." Aishia said. "What I mean is the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers will help, their spirits." The guys glanced at each other, clearly not understanding but they knew that now wasn't the time for explanations.

"Okay, so how are we...uh they supposed to help? They aren't going to take over our bodies to fight Autochthon are they?" asked Rocky. Aishia smiled and shook her head and gave a wink.

"Nah Blue Elf." Rocky frowned.

"All you guys have to do is call out the names of your old Zords, that'll give them enough power to appear and beat Autowhatshisface." We all nodded, then standing in front of our old PR suits we called out to them.

"We call upon the power of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, to come to the aid of the Zeo Rangers the former Power Rangers." Called Aishia.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl" Kat had been told what to say.

"Triceratops"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" _Can't believe I just yelled that._

"Tyrannosaurs!"

"White Tiger Zord!" At first nothing happen, then the suits began to vibrate, then they _turned_ their heads toward us!

"Whoa!" whispered Blue Elf as he watched his Red Ranger suit pass through the glass casing and stood in front of him. We all were staring and sucked in our breaths or exclaimed in surprise and awe as the suits stepped out and stood in front of us. They...uh..yes _they_ stared at us and we stared at them, Aisha stepped forward to the Yellow Ranger suit and disappeared into it, she reached her hands up and unhooked the helmet. I couldn't help but remember the last time I had seen her in her Ranger suit, goose bumps rose on my arms I shoved the memory out of my mind.

"Feels nice, being back in this suit." she said. The boys were about to reply when the alarm rang off, we all turned to the Viewing Globe it was Autochthon, he was in downtown Angel Grove!

"Okay, this guy's going down." She turned to the Power Rangers.

"Ready guys?" The rangers nodded. We all wished them luck. Aishia nodded then shouted

"Back to action!" they took off, for a while we could only stare at each other.

"Okay, now that was too weird." said Adam.

"Talk about freaky." agreed Blue Elf. We all turned to the Viewing Globe and watched our old suits appear in the middle of Angel Grove and confront the monster. Aishia seemed to be command of the others as they all charged Autochthon, their blows kept hitting home and it seemed like they themselves were a lot more stronger and faster. We all watched in awe as the Pink Ranger shot forward in a blaze of pink light and bowled Autochthon over, the Black Ranger spun in the air and preformed a corkscrew kick, the Blue Ranger leapt up and began to bicycle kick the monster in the chest. The White Ranger punched the monster rapidly in the chest over and over again. I couldn't believe how fast he was, I could hardly see his fists, finally he upper cut the monster, the Red Ranger sent a Power Blast straight at it, the monster managed to dodge it, Aishia sent a Blast toward the monster, he ducked to one side. Each and every time they attacked he dodged left and right. We all gasped, sure that Autochthon was going to unleash a huge attack on them pretty soon. But it wasn't so. In fact all the dodging and spinning made the monster quite dizzy, then it _really_ looked around and noticed that it was surrounded. The MMP Rangers had surrounded it, they powered up and fired. We all cheered as the monster was destroyed. We saw Clank and Orbus arrive but they were blasted away as well!

"Yeah!" Shouted Tommy.

"Yahoo!" I shouted, Kat jumped up and down clapping her hands. Tentomon was jumping up and down also. Dad was looking proudly at the Viewing Globe.

Later in the Power Chamber, we were all saying goodbye to Aishia, the others were sadden and wished that she could stay, even though she shook her head and said that she had only come back to help us out, you could tell that she also wished that she could stay, the Power Ranger suits were back in their column. She was blinking back tears as she hugged all of us and shook Kat's hand and wished us all luck in the upcoming battles, she bid us farewell then she slowly disappeared. The boys were trying to hold in their tears but they were streaming down their faces anyway. I wanted to comfort them but I held myself back.

"Its like we're losing her all over again." whispered Tommy, the others nodded in agreement.

"I wish you two had met her." said Adam to me and Kat. I nodded silently not really knowing what to say. Kat only nodded, then put her arms around Tommy and hugged him. I shuffled uncomfortably for a moment, then glanced at dad and made a sign to him that I was going to leave, so I left..

Tommy and David met at the Juice Bar later and split the arrowhead so that each had a piece, I breathed a sigh, grateful and relieved that something like this wasn't going to happen again soon. David went back to the reservation and Tommy went to sit down beside me. He stared in the distance for a few minutes then he turned toward me.

"You all right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why?"

"Well, you kind of ran out of the Power Chamber after...Aishia left."

"Oh, yeah. Well I thought that you guys needed sometime to be alone. I was feeling a bit funny being there when she was there. Being her...replacement and all..." Tommy looked at me then nodded after a moment. Although we were still confused about how the Power Rangers could come to life when _we_ were them, the explanation that Dad tried to give us on how it was even possible gave us all headaches.

"Could we just leave it that there are things that can't be explained please Zordon?" begged Blue Elf, he was holding his head with a grimace on his face. We all had that look and begged Dad not to given try to explain it to us. Dad smiled down at us and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I'm not sure what is Kat's deal mom. All her talk and all of her pestering about why I'm not calling her "my sister" is _really_ getting on my nerves. So what if I'm not ready to call her that? Just because I don't call her "my sister" doesn't mean that I've still a grudge against her for taking away Kimberly not to mention handing me over on a silver platter to my old master. I've forgiven her, I truly have. Why does she think that I haven't?" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the ground. I tapped one finger to the side of my head.. I limped back and forth for a bit.

"You know my theory about her being jealous of Kimberly's and my relationship is starting to look very likely about now." I continued to limp back and forth..

"Maybe this jealousy occurred when she was observing us, when she was underneath that spell, she saw how close Kim and I were and now wants the two of us to be like that. But why does she want us to be like that" I stopped for a minute and looked at Mom's tombstone.

"I'm starting to think that if I call her "sister" then she will be forgiven in my eyes, truly forgiven." I had began pacing once again then said.

"Okay, I'm going to talk to Kat about this, set the record straight once and for all and to finally shut her up about all of this _before_ I do something that I may or may not regret later. I really need to thank Kim for giving me this advice." I muttered as, with a final wave, I limped out of the cemetery and headed home. Arriving at the house, I entered and was glad to see Kat in the living room watching TV. I took a deep breath and limped toward her, she looked up at me. I sat down next to her. I turned to face her and began.

"Kat, we need to talk about something." She glanced at me, turned off the TV and turned toward me.

"Why do you want me to call you sister? Is it because you think that if I call you that I'll have forgiven you for everything that youv'e done to my friends and I?"

"In a way yes," she said after a moment. "There...is another reason as to why I want you to call me you're sister."

"Such as?"

"If you start calling me sister, then you'll finally accept me as the Pink Ranger." I bit back a sigh.

"Kat, I _do_ accept you as the Pink Ranger, I've accepted you this entire time. Sure it was hard at first but I began to see past your crimes and see that like me you regret what Lord Zedd made you do. And after realizing that I put all of my bitterness and anger that I have toward you aside and accepted you as a ranger and as a friend." She looked up at me.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Absolutely, there is no way that I could be lying about any of this. Believe me." She looked at me for a minute, then she nodded.

"Okay, then how come you won't..." I sighed choosing the right words.

"I don't see you as my sister, but someday I will." I said quickly. "Like I said before it just takes time. Right now, I accept you as a friend and I no longer see you as an enemy, I trust you with my life Kat." She looked thoughtful for a bit, then she nodded.

"Thank you, that's all that I wanted to hear from you Amy, and I thank you for not seeing me as an enemy any more."

"No prob."

Okay, for the past few days King Mondo has been creating disturbances in Angel Grove so that the team has had to break up in two to go and investigate. If there is anything that I hate more it's Divide and Conquer plans, they leave the team weaken in a way. That's why I've asked Billy to keep an eye on the Power Chamber as well as Angel Grove and to contact Dex if worse came to worse. He gave me this look that said.

"Uh...I think you've forgotten. I'm a veteran ranger." I knew that but still with Goldar out there and likely to make an appearance...

"Amy it's been a full month..and he hasn't shown up. Maybe he's still hurting from that last attack that all of us dealt him." _Or,_ I thought to myself_ maybe he's making himself stronger and just waiting for the right time to show himself. I dread when that day comes._ I would get worried that he would come back more powerful than me, powerful then my friends. But then I would remind myself that I was constantly getting stronger and more powerful, but still I was worried.

Anyway Kat, Blue Elf and I were in one team, Tommy and Adam were in another. My team were sent out in the woods near the outskirts of Angel Grove, while Tommy and Adam were sent to a Power Plant. After looking around a bit and not seeing anything, nor sensing anything, we called it in, thinking that maybe whatever the sensors had picked up was no longer there. Or had moved to another location. We were about to leave when Billy shouted out a warning.

"You guys! Behind you!" Turning we saw a whole mess of Cogs racing at us! The three of us rushed forward and met them head on, punching, kicking, and blasting our way through them, a couple of my PR Rotation Blasts, followed by some PR Blasts from Kat and Blue Elf did the trick. Some of the Cogs went scampering away...until they came back with help. It was a wolf monster! Not a machine monster, like the kind that Mondo would usually send down but a flesh and blood monster! Before I could think even further, the monster, who introduced himself as Wolfsbane, attacked us with a couple of lighting bolts that came out of his horns! I threw up a shield and the others got behind it, but the lighting...went through! I spun out of the way just in time and at the same instant I shoved Rocky and Kat out of the way, both of them fell but in the next instant sprang to their feet as Cogs attacked them. I studied Wolfsbane, it eyed me, then a smile curled on its lips, it was a knowing smile. It charged, I pulled out my sword and slid from its grasp as it reached me. Whipping my sword into its side, my mouth dropped open when the sword slid through the monster, without making a single mark! Seeing that I had frozen Wolfsbane punched me hard in the stomach, then it followed it up with an uppercut to my jaw, I fell. I began to crawl away from Wolfsbane, trying to regain my footing, but Wolfsbane blasted me with electricity! At point blank! I let out a yell, as my friends cried out my name and leaped to my aid. Kat grabbed it and tried to hold it back but Wolfsbane batted her away, Rocky tried kicking the monster, instead it grabbed him by the ankle and flung him hard against a tree, I cried out as Rocky slammed into the tree and lay still. I struggled to my feet, trying to get to him when I was hit with another electricity blast that sent me flying. I lost my grip on my sword and it flew into some bushes. My healing powers kicked in as the monster approached me, weather to finish me off or to take me to its real master I didn't want to know, nor did I intend to find out. Spinning onto my back I aimed my hands at Wolfsbane

"Yellow Ranger Power Blast!" I shouted. He dodged it, my blast went flying past him, I scrambled to my feet and faced him and at the same time kept a part of my mind on the Blast, Wolfsbane and I began to trade blows, out of the corner of my eye I saw Rocky pick himself up, give himself a shake and look toward me.

"Go help Kat and call Tommy!" I shouted as I blocked Wolfsbane claws, I saw him hesitate then flung himself into the gaggle of Cogs that were beating on Kat. I heard him shout into his communicator.

"Tommy! We need some help over here! We're getting our tails kicked!" I didn't hear Tommy's answer, but I had a suspicion that he and Adam had troubles of their own. _I wish Ninjor where here_. I thought as I was punched in the face then kneed in the gut. The wind went out of me, but Wolfsbane didn't stop there, he grabbed me by my neck and flung me, right into the path of my Blast that he had dodged earlier. I was mere inches from it when I twisted my body so that I dodged it and it slammed into Wolfsbane! It let out a howl of pain and fury, I landed on my feet, stood up, spun and faced it panting. _Okay, this monster, it isn't one of Mondo's I know that for sure now. This guy is way too powerful_. Wolfsbane and I began to circle each other, I was trying to sense the amount of power that this guy had when a cry from one of my friends distracted me. I turned and Wolfsbane struck! I let out a gasp as when I turned back he was in front of me, then that turned into a scream of pain as he grabbed the back of my neck, brought me closer to him and placed a hand on my stomach! Electricity filled me! I was trying to wriggle free but it had a tight grip on me, even my powers were useless. I dropped to my knees, for a moment grateful that it was over.

"Now," said Wolfsbane "to make you even more weaker." I was dimly away of hearing Tommy's and Adam's voices but they seemed so far away and muffled. Wolfsbane prepared himself but before he could lay a hand on me once again, he was kicked back. I fell but I felt strong arms go around me and lower me gently to the ground. I found myself staring up at a mask, it swam out of focus for a bit, and at first I thought that it was Dex, but no. As my healing powers began to work their way though my body my sight became clear. It wasn't Masked Rider! It appeared to be another ranger! The ranger looked down at me for another moment then he(I think it was a he) stood up and flung himself onto Wolfsbane. I sat up after a bit and looked as...this ranger actually began to kick Wolfbane around with seemingly no trouble! The Cogs had been all taken care of, my friends ran toward me and helped me up and we all watched the ranger and Wolfsbane fight. The ranger leapt back and unleashed a golden staff, the top of the staff glowed, and was pointed at Wolfsbane, several gold energy balls shot out from the staff and shot toward Wolfsbane and he was destroyed. He would have been resurrected by Clank and Orbus but Tommy took care of them. We turned back to the ranger to thank him/her and ask a few questions but when we looked, the ranger was gone. We got back to the Power Chamber hoping that Dad had some info on this guy/girl. Blue Elf told me that it was a guy since a girl couldn't look that buff underneath a ranger suit, I was about to teach him otherwise but I was too sore. Dad said that he didn't have any info, but he and Tentomon would dig up some soon. Billy was really excited and kept pestering us with questions. He had appeared a few minutes after we had all teleported into the Power Chamber, after asking him where he had been he told us of his discovery: A giant gold pyramid was detected in our atmosphere, unfortunately the sensors lost track of it but Billy's sure that it must have landed in Angel Grove. Another thing that Billy was about to show us...

"Billy! Hold up dude, let me heal everyone up!" I said as I went around with both of my hands glowing. Billy looked sheepish, after I was done he explained what he had found. The power that was radiating off of the pyramid matched _our_ power! So whoever this ranger was, he could be another Power Ranger! _How many of us are there?_ I thought it was a bit weird that I couldn't sense him when he first arrived and said so out loud. Dad explained back when I still had all of my memories I could do just that. But now that I had amnesia and had spent the past five years being brought up like a human I didn't have that...gift anymore. I scowled but accepted it, and at the same time wondered if I will ever get my memories back. I was also looking forward to seeing this...Gold Ranger again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

While everyone's minds were on the mysterious Gold Ranger, my mind was on Wolfsbane. I was absolutely certain that he had been sent not by King Mondo, but by Goldar. He had been strong enough to penetrate my shield, he easily beat up my friends and I and he had been powerful. There was no doubt in my mind that it had been Goldar that had sent down the monster..._another reminder no doubt that he was still out there biding his time._ I began to get worried. _What if the next time Goldar sends another one of his monsters, he attacks someone that I care about and I arrive too late to save them?_ I shut my eye briefly dread filling me. I couldn't go through the pain of not being able to save someone that I care about, I didn't want a repeat of what happened to Kimberly or my mother. I made a vow to keep my eyes and my ears open so that when the next attack came, I would be ready.

A few hours after the Gold Ranger made an appearance I decided to go to Leawood, thinking that maybe Dex might have heard of this Gold Ranger. Arriving at his house Dex let me in and after saying hi to his family Dex and I went for a walk around the city. I felt a little bad for telling Dex my problems but...during the first 4 days of the week I had no one to talk to. I know that I could have talked to my friends about all of this but it would just be the same questions being bounced off with no real answers, even talking to Dad wouldn't help and he's been around for a long time. I thought Dex would hold some of the answers to who the Gold Ranger was, _at least I hope he does._ _If Dex doesn't know then maybe King Lexian knows, but...can I really bother Dex's grandfather with such a petty question when he has more bigger worries on his mind?_ _But we have to know...this Gold Ranger could be an enemy pretending to be a friend_. Although...I couldn't help but think about how gently the Gold Ranger had set me on the ground..._anyone who is that gentle...can't be an enemy...but still...I had better be on the alert._ I turned to Dex and told him about the Gold Ranger and how he had saved my friends and I from Wolfsbane. Dex looked at me startled when I had told him how strong Wolfsbane was and how I knew that it was Goldar that had sent down the monster, he asked me if I had seen or sensed Goldar sadly I told him no. But I would keep an eye out for him. I was certain that Goldar had sent Wolfsbane to King Mondo, who, in turn had sent him down to earth to battle us. _If he can create monsters and give them the power that Zedd stole from me then what's stopping him from coming to earth and facing all of us in a battle?_ Is he_ in Angel Grove right now? Has he healed his injuries? Has he repaired his suit of armor_? _So many questions, so many fears. _I forced myself to turn away from these thoughts and ask Dex if he knows or has heard about this Gold Ranger. After a moments of thinking Dex shakes his head, saying that the war on Edenio took up all of his time that he and his people would forget that the outside world even existed.

"It wasn't until Tommy and the others showed up that we remembered about the other planets out there, but we couldn't contact them for help." I laid my hand on Dex's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, and we continued to walk in silence.

Several weeks passed and I had become convinced that the Goldar Ranger was on our side, although in the back of my mind a voice told me to be careful, he could still be an enemy in disguise, to which, I ignored. The Gold Ranger has helped us out so many times already, and saved us from Goldar's monsters(they weren't really King Mondo's to begin with). When Kat was under Rita's spell, it had only taken her 2 weeks for her to show her true colors...but with the Gold Ranger...its been 3 weeks and he hasn't shown any signs of being a traitor. _So...I guess that means that I can trust him. I know that its like totally crazy to think this way especially about a fellow ranger, but can you blame me for being suspicious?_

"And the thing that bugs me the most is that I can't tell anyone about this!" I wailed to my step-dad and mom. I thought for a minuet.

"Well, except to you guys, and Dex. I've tried to talk to Dad about this stuff, but Billy is always at the Power Chamber, well at least I can talk to Tentomon about all of this too. And even he is amazed at how trusting the others are, and he's glad that I have a suspicious mind."

"Heh, you should thank Zedd for that Tento." I said sarcastically. Dex, Chopper and Magno all agreed saying that if it weren't for me suspecting Kat working for Zedd then Kimberly would probably be dead and Angel Grove would be destroyed. _I wish that I had a suspicious mind one year ago, then Aishia would still be alive and I wouldn't be looking over my shoulder. Not to mention I wouldn't be suffering from nightmares._ I sighed and for the thousandth time wished that I had never agreed to that bargain. I smiled at my 3 friends and boyfriend.

"Thanks you guys, that means a lot." Dex smiled at me and nodded. He told me that he had spoken with his grandfather since Tentomon or Dad couldn't dig up any info and he told me that his grandfather shared what little information he has heard about the Gold Ranger.. Here's what Lexian knows: The Gold Ranger actually doesn't have a name, but he's very powerful. He's goes around stopping wars and trying to bring peace to the universe.

"And that's all he knows." Dex said, he gave an apologetic shrug of his shoulders but I felt relief at hearing that whoever this guy was, he was no threat to the Zeo Rangers or Earth.

"Thanks Dex. You don't know the relief that it brings to me to hear that this guy is on the side of good and not evil." _That sounds so corny._ He smiled at me.

"Glad to be of service."

Monster after monster has been sent down both by Goldar and King Mondo and frankly I'm about ready to break one of Dad's rules and go on the offensive. All of us are exhausted and cranky from lack of sleep, I even snapped at Dex for trying to help us out, he had his own problems to worry about like stopping Count Dregon from trying to enslave the entire population of Leawood.

"You worry about your own problems and we will worry about ours." I snapped at him I was mostly angry at him because he didn't have to battle monster after monster every hour of every day and I wanted him to leave because I was sick of seeing him.

"Amy, you're exhausted and ..."

"No duh sherlock!" I snapped at him.

"You should try to get some rest, Billy, Alpha and I will keep an eye..."

"Dex! Shut up for a minute will you? _You_ have to go back to Leawood and _you_ keep an eye on it, _you are the protector of Leawood_, we are the protectors of Angel Grove, and we can handle King Mondo while you buster, handle Count Dregon!" I was breathing hard and glaring at him, Dex looked back at me. He knew that I didn't know what I was saying due to the lack of sleep and that I wasn't thinking straight. Even though he knew that he ought to head back to Leawood and keep an eye on it just in case Dregon attacked, there was one thing that he could do that could help me. Stepping forward he gathered me in his arms and began to sway back and forth while humming a soft song under his breath. I started to struggle out of his grip but the song...it was making me sleepy...Soon I had fallen asleep with my head on Dex's chest, picking me up he carried me to my bed and laid me down on it. He kissed me on the forehead and drew back.

"All of these attacks...there might be another reason for wearing the Zeo Rangers down, I hope I'm wrong through, and I truly hope that Goldar doesn't show up, because if he does, you have to be at your best." He said, then he walked out of the room and teleported himself away.

After laying to waste Sonmibot(jerk) and the rest of the monsters that Goldar and Mondo sent down to kill us with the help of the Gold Ranger and Masked Rider, all of us were grateful when things started to revert back to normal. Dex was super relived that Goldar hadn't showed his ugly face on earth or in any of the battles. We got a good couple of nights sleep for a change.

Several weeks after I told the others what King Lexian knew about the Gold Ranger the Power Chamber received a call from Aquatar! Delphine and Cestro told all who were present that the Gold Ranger's ship had crashed landed on Aquatar while trying to outrun some bounty hunters, Gold Ranger's Zord, called Pyramidas had sunk to the bottom of one of the oceans in Aquatar. Luckily the Gold Ranger had been rescued before he could drown and was now in their medical facility but unfortunately the atmosphere on Aquatar was doing some weird stuff to the Gold Ranger's body and that they were going to teleport Trey to Aquatar. The others started to agree when Tentomon and I both shouted at the same time.

"You know who he is?" Everyone stopped and stared at us, Delphine cocked her head to one side and blinked in confusion and her expression cleared and said.

"Yes, we know who he is, he is Trey of Triforia." _Trey of Triforia__. _Dad cleared his throat and told Delphine and Cestro that they would receive the...uh..Trey...and give the treatment that he needs. Delphine nodded and said that Trey should be arriving in our atmosphere in an hour, then the screen went blank.

"They knew? They knew the entire time?"

"Apparently they did Shortstuff." The others were really excited that they were going to be meeting the Gold Ranger face to face for the first time. _Why didn't we even think to contact Aquatar to ask_ _them_ _about the Gold Ranger? _Tento and I looked at each other and let out sighs of exasperation. An hour passed and the computer made a beeping sound, signaling that Trey was in earth's atmosphere. Billy quickly pinpointed the location where Trey would land and we teleported to the location, which was Angel Grove reefs. We got there in time to see the capsule that Trey was traveling in land into the ocean. Tommy and the boys were about to dive in and try to find him when Trey floated above the waves and hovered there for a few moments. The others stared, then they turned toward me. My eyes were on Trey as he floated toward us, I had used my powers to save him. I set him down gently on the ground at our feet.

"Thanks." Tommy said, before grabbing him and hoisting him up so that Trey was slung over his shoulder. I bit back a smile at how funny the both of them looked. At the Power Chamber Trey was healed by yours truly and Dad contacted Aquatar to let them know that the Gold Ranger was safe and sound. Soon Trey open his eyes and sat up, he gave himself a shake and looked around. He looked at all of us, I smiled at him.

"Hi!" I said to him.

"Where am I?" He asked looking around. Tommy quickly stepped forward answering his questions and introduced himself and the rest of us. Trey nodded to all of us and thanked Dad for helping him. And introduced himself as _Lord_ Trey of Triforia! My mouth dropped open but I quickly closed it. _Will wonders never cease?_ I thought to myself as Trey got up of the table and closed his eyes and split into three people! They introduced themselves as Trey of Heart, Trey of Courage and Trey of Wisdom. All of them looked pretty much the same, I was a little worried about how we were going to tell each of them apart. I asked him how he knew D—Zordon, the Treys explained that Zordon was very famous for trapping Rita Repulsa in that garbage can a thousand years ago, I knew of Rita's imprisonment she would often tell me the story over and over until I knew it by heart, she often told me that when I succeeded in weakening the Power Rangers and when her dear husband killed the rest, she would personally visit their base and laugh in Zordon's face while she killed him. Luckily she never got the chance. As Trey explained why he needed Dad's help I couldn't help but wonder if he knew who I really was...but I doubted it. He would have said something. While running from the bounty hunter he had engaged in battle with them, and the end result was that it messed him up really bad(that's how I understood it) he lost control of the Gold Ranger powers and he needed to find a willing person to take them for the time being until all three Treys became one again, then they could become the Gold Ranger again. If they...he...whatever...couldn't find a candidate then the gold ranger powers would be lost forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_I am beginning to hate catches._ I thought to myself as Trey finished telling us the consequences of not being able to become one with his two other selves. Despite myself I couldn't help but feel a bit shocked that someone could have 2 other personalities inside his body. _This takes the term multiple personalties a bit too far. _I thought as I continued to stare at the three Treys. I felt a nudge, turning Kat was glaring at me.

"Don't stare." she hissed. Trey of...one of the Treys smiled at me, and I realized that he had noticed me staring I blushed and averted my eyes.

"Its quite alright, you have probably never seen something like this before." I shook my head still embarrassed. The other two had bemused looks on their faces, then they turned back to Tommy and the others and explained that they were hoping, with Dad's help, that they could find a candidate. Tommy smiled at the Treys and said

"We have the perfect candidate." he stepped aside to reveal Billy, who had a look of pure surprise on his face. I let out a gasp and let out a happy squeal, I hugged Billy tightly.

"Oh Billy! How exciting! Please you'll say yes. Please please please? It's no fun being the only ranger to make fun of the Blue Elf!"

"Hey!" Shouted Blue Elf but he was smiling as he stepped forward and shook Billy's hand, the others stepped forward and asked and beg Billy to fight beside his friends once again. He nodded saying he would be thrilled to go back on the battlefield all of us cheered. I grabbed Tentomon and both of us jumped up and down, the celebration would have gone on some more but King Mondo sent down a monster and his Cogs in an attempt to flush out and find Trey. Needless to say I was enjoying more and more kicking King Mondo's monsters all over the place. _Definitely a lot more easier to destroy than Zedd's or Goldar's monsters_. If I told this to any of my friends they would stare at me and call me crazy. Tommy turned to Billy and told him, with an excited look on his face, to come and join us as soon as he could. For a minute I pictured Billy morphing into the Gold Ranger, battling beside us and controlling Pyramidas. Then I pictured him wearing gold clothing..._weird I hope he chooses another color I don't think gold suits him._ We morphed, teleported down to the beach and began to kick tail. We managed to beat him no problem(although those fighters that Mondo sent down were a real nuisance) I grumbled to myself as I healed Kat's burn, then we all went back to the Power Chamber, all of us had noticed that Billy didn't show up as the Gold Ranger and we thought that something had gone wrong. When we got there we saw that Billy had just set down the scanner, the three Treys were looking glum, Tentomon had one hand on Billy's shoulder trying to comfort him. Billy walked toward us and began to tell what had happened. When the Command Center had been destroyed Billy had thrown himself on one of the control consoles to try to stop Tentomon from teleporting us out of the Command Center, in the process he had absorbed a ton of negative proton energy, which blocked the Gold Ranger power when Billy took hold of the staff, in short, he couldn't become the Gold Ranger. _Too bad. I was looking forward to having Billy fight beside us again._ He let out sigh.

"Sorry you guys." he said.

"Billy don't blame yourself." said Blue Elf. But Billy looked as if he did. I went toward him and gave him a hug, it looked as if the guy needed it. The others and the Treys began to talk about what would be done next. For a while they were silent each thinking about a willing candidate to take the Gold Ranger powers. I thought about my sister, Kimberly, and was about suggest it but bite my tongue. _Kim wouldn't want to resume her ranger duties after so long. But maybe if I talk to her...then maybe I can convince her to come back_..._but would I doing that for the team or for me?_ Even though Kimberly and I talked and visited each other, there were times when I wished that she still lived in Angel Grove, that she was still a ranger. I shook my head. _I would be doing that for me and for me only, I miss Kimberly as a ranger but I miss her as a sister even more. No, I can't ask Kimberly to came back that wouldn't be fair to her._

"You alright?" asked Kat. I snapped to attention and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking." She looked at me for a minute then she turned back to Tommy, he and the other boys were busy talking about another candidate that Tommy had in mind. I listened as he talked about the person that would be perfect to take on the Gold Ranger powers: Jason.

Later I went with Tommy to fetch Jason, Tommy had called him and had told him to meet him at a place where he wouldn't be detected. Here's what we were going to do: Dad was going to teleport Jason to the outskirts of Angel Grove, once there me and Tommy would meet him, morph into liquid state and bring him to the Power Chamber. It sounded simple but the we all hoped and prayed that Mondo wouldn't get wise to what we were trying to do(_or Goldar)_. Nevertheless, I took my sword and powered it up slightly, after Dad gave us the word that Jason was at the meeting place, I grabbed Tommy's hand, morphed and then both of us took off, Arriving at the outskirts we materialized and looked around. We both nearly jumped out of our skins as Jason, who came from behind us, said hey. Spinning around Tommy clasped his friend and gave the short version of what was going on. Me, I was keeping a look out in case Mondo's men were around, I glanced up at the sky, sure that I had heard the sound of wings, but it was only a sparrow. We all heard the sound of the Quadrafighters!

"Oh no!" Tommy and Jason said as they froze momentarily. _Oh great. _I thought to myself, I grabbed both Tommy and Jason and looked at Jason. For a moment he looked nervous then without another word all of us turned silver and blended together to form a very big silvery puddle, Jason let out a gasp then quick as a flash we took off for the Power Chamber. There were a few times where the Quadrafighters rays came close to hitting their mark but with a quick Power Blast, Tommy and I managed to deflect the rays. The Cogs who were piloting the fighters were pretty good though, they managed to dodge the first couple of Power Blasts that Tommy and I sent their way, and their rays came pretty close to blasting us sky high, but I kept a shield up at all times, taking it down only to return fire. Finally after getting sick of being blasted at, I dislodged myself from the other two.

"Amy, what're you doing?" yelped Jason as he and Tommy continued forward in their liquified state, it began to ripple and slowly began to form the bodies of the two boys.

"Just concentrate on water, I'm going to care of this guy right here." I snarled as I flew through the air in a liquified state then rapidly materialized into my human form, sword out and raised high.. The Cog saw me coming toward its ship and for a second it had an expression on its face that clearly said.

"What the hell?" Before I was in front of the ship and brought my sword down on it, I cut through the metal as if it were butter, I shot backward as the ship exploded, spinning I launched myself at the others, there were five of them. Making short work of the Quadrafighters, I went back into my liquified state and rejoined the puddle that was Tommy and Jason. We got to the Power Chamber with no problem. Everyone was glad that we had arrived safe and unhurt, though Jason said that he felt as if he felt weird, like that feeling that you get when you step off a boat after being on it for so long and you still feel the sensation of the rocking boat even if you're on solid ground. I told Jason to sit down while taking a couple of deep breaths.

"You should feel alright in a bit." The three Treys were staring at me in astonishment and admiration.

"Impressive." One of them said.

"Thank you."

"Where did you get that sword and that power? You wielded both very well." I smiled but then wondered if I should really tell him...them...whatever..the truth. I glanced up at Dad and he saved me from answering by introducing Jason to the Treys and explaining what was going on. Jason was only half paying attention, he was staring at me.

"Wow." he said. He continued to stare at me only answering Dad's and Treys questions with vague answers. I walked over to him and clapped my hands in his face, he jumped startled as though I had just woken him up from a dream.

"Jason, focus dude." He blinked and a look of embarrassment came on his face.

"Sorry." he said. Billy smiled.

"No prob. All of us were and are pretty much in awe of her." Then he cleared his throat. He looked toward Jason, who had now recovered, and was walking toward the three Treys. The Treys asked him if he was ready to receive the power of the Gold Ranger. Jason looked a bit nervous but he looked ready and nodded. I remembered when I first received my Power Cion, like Jason, I had been summoned during a emergency, like Jason, I was needed. And like Jason, I took the power that was offered to me. Jason took the staff that was held out to him, lighting that came from the staff engulfed him, but it didn't look as if it were hurting him, we all gasped as the lighting turned into a golden light and shone brighter and brighter, after a moment it faded, and we could see that Jason had become the new Gold Ranger. I clapped my hands with glee and limped over to him, the others followed suit and began to congratulate him, Tommy and Billy were welcoming him back, and Blue Elf was teasing me saying that now I would have some competition on who would be the most powerful ranger in the team. I ignored him, the Treys were relieved that the transfer was a success, Billy scanned Jason while muttering about making another communicator, then he said that Jason had very nearly absorbed the Gold Ranger powers.

"It'll take some time but you shouldn't worry." he said. Jason was eager to test out his powers on Mondo's forces and for a few moments I wondered if Jason was intimidated by me and my power, shaking that thought from my head as one of the Treys began to tell him the kind of attacks the Gold Ranger powers and the golden staff could unleash. Adam asked about Pyramidas. Billy said that he had gotten a fax from Aquatar, I raised an eyebrow, and he said that they said that it'll be a few days until Pyramidas could be dredged out of the ocean it fell in.

"But once it is Cestro will look it over to see if it's still functional." _Speaking off which, I'm surprised Mondo hasn't attacked. I wonder if I scared him._ For a brief moment I pictured the Cogs on their knees begging King Mondo not to send them down to attack Angel Grove because the totally awesome and powerful Yellow Ranger was going to be there. I smiled to myself as the image faded. Later that day by the lake we said our good byes to Lord Trey and wished him luck on recovering, he thanked us and wished us luck on the battle with King Mondo. We thanked them and they began thier journey home.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Even though I was glad that we had a new teammate and all I couldn't help but wonder _Is Goldar watching from wherever he is? Is he going to attack? Does he know that Jason is a ranger again? _I heard a few stories of Goldar's hatred of the original Red Ranger, who always managed to best him in battle, and would always dream of the day when he would personally bring the Red Ranger to his knees. I often wondered, if Goldar hated Jason so much then why didn't he try to hurt Jason emotionally and mentally, like he hurt me, Jason _had been_ pretty vulnerable considering he gave his Power Coin to Rocky and had no way to defeat Goldar in a one on one battle. _So why didn't Goldar attack Jason when Jason was just an ordinary human? __For one thing Goldar liked a challenge, for another he would prefer to fight an enemy when he's at his full power, that way the defeat can be all the more sweeter. _At least that's what I've always heard, I made a mental note to keep a eye out for Goldar as well as keep an eye on Jason. I felt frustration well up inside me. _If the guy is powerful enough to send nearly indestructible monsters after us and engulf me in that beam, then he's certainly powerful enough to show himself and then I can finally stop constantly looking over my shoulder. _I thought for a minute. A part of me was ready and willing to fight him to the death when the time came and finally, finally get back to living a normal and peaceful life, another part feared that when the time _did_ come Goldar would be far more powerful than me or my power. And then nothing would stop him from going after my family and friends. Even though I knew that wasn't possible in the slightest, for I had trained extremely hard, still..._I'm not all powerful, I'm not invincible_. _I'm human and humans have weakness and Goldar knows that all too well._

Over the next few weeks, I got to know Jason. He was amazed at the amount of power that I had and that I could control and wanted to know more of the details of my past(Dad did most of the talking)and in turn I asked him questions about Rita Repulsa, it just crossed my mind just now to ask questions about my former empress. Even though my friends and sister knew about Rita, I wanted first hand info, and Jason gave me that. He told me about the kinds of monsters that she would send down, the dimensions that she would send them to. He told me a bit of Zedd's Zord. I knew about Serpenteria being Zedd's vehicle and Zord, and when I asked Jason if Rita had a Zord of her own, he told me that Rita would ride a bicycle. I raised one eyebrow. _A bicycle_? _How wicked witch of the west like. _For a few moments I pictured Rita riding her bike while the Wicked Witch of the West theme song played in the background and she commanded the Tengus to "Fly, fly my pretties fly Hahaha!" I giggled. Jason asked me what was so funny and I told him. He burst out laughing.

"That's pretty good, I never thought of Rita like that." Another reason that I was glad that Jason was here was that he seemed to take Tommy's mind off of Kimberly. Speaking of which, she was amazed that there were more rangers out there and came up with a theory saying that different planets must have their own rangers or super heroes. Kim thought that it would be pretty cool to find out if that theory had any truth to it. I sort of doubted, I thought that maybe a few selected planets had protectors, because if every planet _did have_ protectors then there would be no evil aliens to speak of, no Zedd, Rita Repulsa, no King Mondo. _Huh, I wish._ I told Kim all about Jason asking me questions about the Power Chamber and all about when the Command Center blew up.

"I was so sure that Tommy told him all about the stuff that went on, but I guess Jason wants to hear it from another person's point of view, he certainly is curious. Though he was a bit bummed that we didn't get to keep any pieces of the Command Center, but he's certainly glad that we don't have to."

"Yeah, ditto. Trini and Zack feel the same way, have they come down to Angel Grove to check out Jason?"

"No, Billy says that they're really busy but the promise to try and make time and see Jason." I shifted the phone to my other ear as I stirred the pot of spaghetti sauce, I glanced toward the pot of boiling water that had the pasta. It levitated itself over to the sink and overturned itself over the strainer that I had placed there, the water and pasta flowed down into the strainer. After all the water and pasta had gone down, the strainer lifted itself up, gave a small shake, floated toward the pot of sauce, I took a step back as the pasta was dumped into the sauce, the strainer floated once again to the sink and stayed there. I continued to stir the sauce over the pasta and smiled down as I peeked into the pot. I had chopped carrots and mushrooms and had added a bit of hot sauce to the mix. The table was all set, _now I just have to wait until Kat comes home and then we can eat._ My stomach rumbled, I quieted it by grabbing a leftover carrot piece and popped it into my mouth.

"So...how are you and Kat doing?" Kim asked. I spoke around the carrot as I answered.

"We're doing all right, as long as I don't say something dumb or compare her to you. She still wants me to call her "sister"...although thankfully she doesn't say so out loud." I hesitated, not sure that I wanted to burden Kim with my problems but...sisters were supposed to listen to their sisters problems and help solve them. I decided not to say anything, _Its my problem and I have to solve it._

"You still not ready to call her "sister"?"

"I _don't see_ her as a sister if you want to know the truth, I only just see her as a friend. The thing is I don't get why she is so bent on this whole thing. I trust her with my life, I've already forgiven her for what's she done to you, we've become close due to our experiences with Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, I just don't get want she wants for god's sake!" I was breathing a little hard and felt a relief that I had finally talked to someone that answered back.

"Maybe it's something that she wants but can't explain, and she's hoping that you'll be able to pick up on it."

"But I'm not picking up on anything, the only thing that I'm picking up is my annoyance. I swear if she even asks me to call her sister right now I'm about ready to teleport her to one of the Caves where Zedd, would sometimes take me for my punishments and leave her there." I heard amusement in Kim's voice as she said.

"Then just be glad that Kat has stopped talking about it."

"If only she would stop thinking it, then I would be one happy Ranger." I muttered.

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" I turned off the stove, got two plates and began to put spaghetti on one plate, I left the other one by the stove. _Kat can serve herself, I'm too hungry to wait any longer._ Getting a fork, I sat down at the table and began to eat.

"I've tried, and she says that when I call her sister, that means that I'll have absolute trust in her and that I'll have fully forgiven her! It's silly and getting on my nerves! _I trust her with my life_ and I've already told her that but...I'm pretty sure that she thinks that I still resent her for tricking the others so easily and capturing your Power Coin in front of me." I gave a sigh as I sprinkled cheese on my spaghetti and continued to eat.

"Or it could be that she's still freaked by the way I spoke to her in the cafeteria after she became a ranger and when she was my celmate, and she just wants to be absolutely sure that everything's cool between us."

"Maybe, don't forget that you _did_ try to choke her to death."

"I can't believe she actually told you that. I_ freaking_ apologized to her a thousand times and yet she _still_ thinks that I see her as an enemy. God! I'm beginning to really _really_ not like her Kim, in fact...I'm starting to regret not killing her when we were thrown in that cell together, at least I wouldn't have to listen to her whining."

"You're not serious are you?" gasped Kim.

"Oh, Kim I was only joking." _Although..._ Kimberly and I began to talk of ordinary things which was nice and I told her how Blue Elf was comparing me to Goku of _Dragonball Z_, this show that he watches.

"At least he's stopped comparing the Mega Zord to _Voltron_, I always hated it when he would shout "Form Blazing Sword!" whenever we had to pull out the Saber to finish off a monster."

"Yeah, but you have to admit it was funny and it got even more funnier when everyone would yell at him "Shut up Rocky!"" I smiled as I remembered how Rocky would beg and plead with Jason and Tommy if they could, just this once, not combine Pyramidas with the Zeo Mega Zord, I had to admit that I kinda missed using the Zeo Mega Zord Saber...but then again I didn't miss Rocky yelling "Go Voltron!" I heard the front door shut.

"Oh, Kat's home, I'll talk to you later sis okay?"

"Okay, be careful okay? And tell Dex and Alpha and your Dad that I said hi."

"Will do." I got up and put the phone back on its hook then sat down as Kat walked in. She wouldn't met my eyes as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Hi."

"Hey. Sorry." I looked down at my nearly finished spaghetti.

"I was too hungry to wait."

"Its alright." She said as she went to the stove and began to serve herself, she sat down across from me and took a few bites and continued to look down at her plate, I didn't notice, I was too busy eating and getting up and going for seconds.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"That was Kim. She just wanted to say hi and see how Jason was coping with being on active duty again, I told her that he was doing okay, just that he has a lot of questions and is still blown away that Zordon has a kid." I sat back down and grinned up at her, then I went back to eating.

"What else did you talk about?" I didn't catch the edge in her voice.

"Oh, about how Blue Elf was comparing me to Goku and how he's stopped comparing the Zeo Mega Zord to Voltron...although I have to admit I do kinda miss it."

"Anything else?"

"No. That's pretty much it." _Lair._ Thought Kat angrily. She had come in earlier and had hid on the other side of the wall and had heard everything. She looked up and glared at me but I had my head bent down and was busy slurping up my pasta. I looked up at her and smiled again.

"I so wish that I could have thirds but sadly I can't...I'm so full." I patted my stomach and laughed still not noticing her angry look. I struggled up from my chair, went to the sink and began to wash dishes. Drying my hands I thought that I could take some to school tomorrow for my lunch. I walked over to her, bent down and gave her a quick hug.

"Sorry that I have to leave you here by yourself but I'm beat, King Mondo's monsters are starting to resemble cockroaches, ya know? Every time you kill one another pops up. Makes you wish for some Monster Repellent huh? Well at least we don't have to worry about Count Dregon adding _his_ monsters to the mix. Goodnight Kat." I said to her as I limped to my room. She glared at me and kept her voice light as she said.

"Good night Amy." She blinked back tears. _Amy Karmer, you are such a faker and a liar. _She continued to sit the table and eat, cleaned and washed her plate and stomped to my room and stood in the doorway glaring at me as I slept. Then she spun and slammed the door to her room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**I wanted to make this a part of Chapter 17 but it would have been too long and I usually keep my stories to a 4 to 5 page minimum.**

Over the next couple of days Kat would have this guarded look in her eyes. She would speak to me like she normally did...but there was a slight edge to it. I decided not to ask about her change in manner toward me, I was certain that it had something to do about this _non existent ongoing problem _between us, so I wasn't going to open it**. **So I acted as if there was nothing wrong because as far as I can tell there wasn't**. **The others, though, noticed and began to ask questions to see if anything had gone down between me and Kat. I told them no, Kat said that she was just hurt over something. I was annoyed with my friends, whom I considered to be a little dense, _actually_ noticed Kat's change of feeling, when they didn't notice when she was lying to us the entire time when we first met her. I spun away from them and limped away, wanting to kick something. After a while of limping around the city I calmed down I was surprised to feel that I wasn't annoyed at my friends anymore, then I remembered what mom had always told me.

"If you feel angry, sad or confused. Take a walk, that clears everything up." _Yes, a walk does help doesn't it mom? _I had forgotten that, when I was little and was still confused over who I was, I would walk around Angel Grove. True it didn't provide me with any answers still, they helped calm me down and I had found that I enjoyed walking around town_. I could enjoy this walk even more if only I didn't have to worry about Goldar attacking me from behind or making any sudden appearance. _

A couple of weeks passed and I kept getting glimpses of Goldar and the Tengu Warriors around the city, Dad noticed as well and put everyone on high alert_, _the others were half expecting Goldar to appear in our battles with King Mondo, but he never did. He would appear but never act and whenever we tried to confront him he would simply vanish. What was even more weirder for me was that the guy still had the same cracked and badly damaged armor we last saw him in. I was certain that by now he would have made himself some new armor or something but no, he didn't. I began to get the sneaking suspicion that he was up to something, but lord only knows what.

At first nothing out of the ordinary went on, we all went about our lives as usual, me keeping a sharp eye on Jason, checking frequently with Kim, having Dad check up on my step-brothers and sister, keeping an eye out for Goldar and losing sleep during it all. Still I managed to miss the one thing that I was trying to prevent: Goldar going after Kimberly_. _I heard the horrible news when Dad called us to the Power Chamber and just told us that Kimberly had been taken from her apartment by an unknown being and had disappeared off of their scanners. My body stiffened and my blood turned to ice. The others let out gasps. They began to ask questions like

"Do you know where the monster came from?"

"Where did it go?"

"Who sent it?" But everything and everyone seemed so far away, I snapped back to attention when I heard Billy say

"We don't know any of these answers the monster was covered in some cloaking device, none of our scanners picked it up until the last minute...and by that time it was too late to call any of you. But we will try to find her." At these words I came to life, I sprang at Billy, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and snapped.

"Don't try, DO!! You find her Billy, you use each and every resource that this place has and you find her. Do you hear me?? Use every last resource that the Power Chamber has to find my sister!!" I released him, because Tommy was trying to get to the controls in an effort to try to see if the kidnaping was recorded. He was looking frantically for the playback button, Tentomon said that the Power Chamber didn't record the events that happened. Tommy turned on him and shouted

"Well, maybe from now on the Power Chamber should record each and everything that goes on so this doesn't happen!" Then he swung and faced Billy and demanded

"If you saw something was going on, then why didn't you teleport yourself down there and stop it??" I grabbed Billy again and nearly shook him out of anger.

"I'm not a ranger anymore, I can't morph."

"No, but you can still fight! You still remember your training don't you?" I snarled. Billy's wide had a bit of fear in them, he was trying to free himself from my grip. Jason was trying to calm Tommy down and was trying to get me to release Billy.

"You can still use your Power Blast! WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO DO SOMETHING!!" I screamed, I was half prepared to throw Billy to the ground and start beating him. Blue Elf and Adam were on both sides of me, trying to get me to calm down.

"Short stuff calm down!"

"Yeah, its not Billy's fault." I swung my head around and glared wide eyed at Adam. I released Billy, he fell to the floor with a _thump. _.I took a step toward Adam, my eyes were flashing dangerously. Adam took a step back his face showed uneasiness then fear as I continued to step toward him.

"Not his fault? NOT HIS FAULT? He could have at least tried to do something! He could have tried to teleport Kim out of the apartment and to a safe place, or he could have teleported himself down and fought off whatever had grabbed Kimberly_, but instead he didn't do a damn thing_!" In my mind I was remembering how the exact same thing happened to Mom, they tried their hardest sure but Zordon, my father and my best friend Tentomon_ just stood by _and allowed for my mother and my step-father to be killed by Count Dregon,. Billy had gotten to his feet and was glaring at me.

"Hey! It happened really fast, none of us had any time to think or blink before we realized that Kimberly was gone, so don't you dare say that Amy. We've been doing our best to try and track Kimberly down," he heaved a sigh "But so far, we can't locate her." I had turned toward him, Behind me Adam had breathed a sigh of relief and had relaxed.

"I promise Amy," Billy went on and he glanced at Tommy as well "we will do everything in our power to find her." I looked at him. My anger was slowly lowering, I looked at Billy and nodded.

"I–I know you will Billy. I'm sorry for..." But he cut me off with a wave of his hand.,

"Don't worry about it, we all know what Kimberly means to you and Tommy_." _And without another word he spun, walked back to the controls and began to try to locate my sister. Tommy was apologizing for yelling at Tento.

"It's alright. Kimberly's important to us also." he said as he turned back to the controls. The other boys relaxed and tried to help out by making suggestions on how to locate Kimberly, I was trying to help out also, but what I was really doing so far was pacing back and forth and thinking about Goldar.

"You guys, I think that Goldar might have kidnaped Kim. That could explain his sudden appearance at most of our battles." Tommy glanced at me and nodded in thought.

"I wouldn't put it past Goldar to go after a former ranger who could no longer morph. He must have used Zedd's staff to make the monster to kidnap Kim." After a moment of thinking I finally decided to do some detective work.

"I'm going to her apartment, maybe I could pick up some clues there." Adam looked at me.

"Are you sure you should do that? The monster or whatever that took Kim could still be there." I had a determined look on my face, plus I didn't want to stay here and wait, if I did then my mind would start playing images in my head with Kim at the hands of Goldar. I didn't even want to think about what he might be doing to her.

"I'm going." I said as I spirited my sword and its sheath to my waist. Dad looked at me and nodded.

"Be careful."

"I will Dad." I was about to leave when Tommy spoke up.

"You better take someone with you. Kat, why don't you go with Amy, just in case something goes down?" Kat, who hadn't spoken the entire time nodded her eyes gleamed. Despite myself I frowned, I've been getting some bad vibes from Kat and I was hoping of going by myself to try and figure out why. Still...Tommy gave orders and...I have to follow them.

"Okay, lets go Kat." I said. She nodded then we teleported out of the Power Chamber, flew to Florida and into Kimberly's apartment. Both of us looked around, my eyes widen in shock, the apartment was trashed! It looked as if a small battle had taken place. _I hope Kim got in a few good punches and kicks_. I thought as I looked at the ripped couch, the shattered TV_, _and the claw marks on the walls. I glanced down at the carpet and breathed a silent thank you that there was no signs of blood. I picked up a shattered lamp then let it drop to the floor as I went into Kim's room. I jumped as Kat spoke, I had entirely forgotten that she was with me.

"So you really care about Kim huh?" I turned and stared at her, she was looking at the bed, it also had claw marks scored across it.

"Yes, I do care about her_, she's..." _I stopped and looked at her as she walked over to the mirror and looked into it.

"Like a sister to you, yes I know." She paused for a long moment looking at her reflection, finally her eyes turned toward me

"What I don't get is why you won't share the same courtesy with me.I took you in when Kim moved to Florida_, _we shared the same experiences with our former master and mistress_, _I helped you escape from Zedd's dungeon and helped get Ninjor back and Kim's Power Cion, I think with all that we've been through we should be more closer than friends, we should be close...like sisters." I stared at her. _I can't believe she's talking about this now._ I shoved my annoyance and my growing anger down.

"It's different with Kim and me." Her eyes focused on me.

"How is it different?" I gave a sigh, forcing myself not to lash out at her.

"You already know Kat." She turned and faced me. After a moment she spoke.

"Just because you look up to a person and think that she knows everything, takes you in and treats you like a sister doesn't mean you should start calling her sister. In reality she may think that you're nothing more than a simple replacement for the fallen ranger that you're replacing." It was getting really hard not to control my anger but I steadied my voice as I said.

"Kim never thought of me as a replacement for Aishia, she told me so herself when I asked her, in fact she thinks of me as a friend, a fellow ranger and a kid sister." I was studying the claw marks on the wall. _What made these? _Kat continued to look at me as I looked underneath the bed. I found a couple of feathers, I pulled them out and stared at them. _Tengu Warriors._

"Do you think of me as a replacement?" I let out an irritated sigh.

"Of coarse not Kat, I think of you as a friend and a fellow ranger, honestly. I trust you completely and wholly. What more do you want?"

"You know what." there was a hardness in her voice, and I guess that made me snap. I leapt up and glared at her.

"Oh, will you give it a rest already? I've had it up to here with your whining! So I don't call you my sister so what? Get over it already! I'm just not ready to call you that okay? Be content that I trust you with my life and that I call you friend. Now shut up and help me figure out what took Kimberly." I shouted at her, I spun and limped from the room. She came slowly after me. And stood beside me as, out in the hallway I was running my fingers over the claw marks.

"Do you really trust me?"

"Yes I do." I snapped at her angrily. She looked at me, then she glanced down at my left hand.

"Then why are you so tense around me now?" My hand was on the hilt of my sword. I gave a disgusted sigh, debating on weather or not I should take a swing at her.

"Because whatever took Kimberly could still be here, I'm pretty sure that Goldar sent a monster to attack and kidnap Kim, look at these claw marks." She leaned closer to the wall and looked at them.

"Yes, they seem familiar." I glanced at her surprised.

"You've seen them before?"

"Yes. They're mine." I turned and stared at her, a slow grin appeared on her face. I leapt back just as she was about to strike me, pulling out my sword I blocked Kat's blows as her nails grew 2 feet long. The hallway was too small to fight in, so I was just blocking while she attacked me, she scoured claw marks into the wall, the same claw marks that were all over the apartment! _Why did Katherine kidnap Kim?_ _Where did she take her? _But more importantly _How long has Katherine been underneath the spell? _

"I still see that you're as fast as ever." Her eyes filled with hatred as she looked at me.

"And still filled with suspicion toward me." She put on a hurt look. I was trying to use my powers but they weren't working! _What's happening?_ Worse of all there was no time to morph without putting down my sword.

"I thought we were friends, I thought you trusted me." She attacked me again. I couldn't strike back. _Ugh...not enough room. _My back hit the wall behind me, Katherine grinned and lazily began to study her fingernails_._

"Where's Kim? Where is she? Where did you take her?"

"Impatient aren't we? Don't worry you'll be seeing her soon enough. It just seems a shame to end this so quickly." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Too bad, but I have my orders." She raced at me claws extended managed to block her right hand as it came down on me, she ducked then swiped at my feet with her left. I leaped up. I cried out as a whole horde of Tengu Warriors suddenly appeared _from_ the ceiling and shoved me to the floor.

"Get off of me!" I shouted as I was yanked to my feet and made to face Katherine. She grinned, then without another word she vanished in a blaze of flames, soon the Tengus and I followed suit.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_The whole thing was a trap from the very beginning!_ I thought as I was shoved to my knees by a Tengu Warrior. The others were in a semi circle around me cackling as they began to claw my face and tear at my hair. One of them grabbed a hold of my locket and tried to tear it from my neck but no matter how hard it tugged and pulled, the locket wouldn't come off. I was twisting my head this way and that trying to dodge their claws but they were everywhere!

"Enough!" Shouted a voice. I looked up as the Tengus stopped and retreated a few paces back from me. The Tengu that was holding me, hauled me to my feet as the person who shouted out the command stepped toward me. At first I couldn't see who it was because blood was running down my face, I managed to blink away the blood from my eyes and look. I was half expecting Rita Repulsa, Instead I was staring at the face of Katherine, her finger nails were still 2 feet long and she used one of them to wipe a bit of blood from my face. She looked at it curiously, then she wiped it on her jeans. I glared at her all of the anger and hatred that I had felt for her when she had been underneath Rita's spell and had done all those horrible things to my friends and sister came rushing back. I didn't care if I couldn't morph or use my powers, I was going to kill her with my bare hands!!

"Not much different than human blood." she muttered. She looked at me for a long moment, I had stopped struggling, knowing that it was pointless now. I looked around to check out where we were as well as try to find Kim. But I didn't see her anywhere, but I did see my sword and wrist morphers hanging on the wall right behind Katherine. It looked like we were in a cave, even though its been a while since I've been in one of the caves where Zedd would take me to punish me, I didn't recognize this one. I turned back to Katherine. She looked at me. I forced myself to put aside my anger and hatred for now, I had to remain calm, I had to see if they had Kim, I had to see if she was alright, I hoped that they would take me to her.

"So...how long have you known this time?" I stayed silent refusing to answer. Instead I answered with a question of my own.

"Where's my sister?"

"She's safe, for the moment anyway. Actually I wish that my master _would_ let me get rid of her. She's become quite a nuisance, but as you can see once again, she proved to be useful as bait." she had a grin on her face. I froze and stared at her.

"Rita and Zedd had known the entire time that I suspected you, capturing me had been another part of Zedd's plan all along."

"My you are the smart one aren't you?"

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that my master is the only one that can answer that question...in the mean time you will be staying with your 'beloved sister'." she spat out the last words as her eyes filled with hatred. I didn't struggle as the Tengus shoved me down a passageway, we went around a corner and what I saw in front of me made me cry out in relief.

"Kim!" She was in a cage and was shackled to a cot but other than that she seemed okay. She looked up and tried to jump up off her cot, but she fell forward, she managed to get to her feet but then she froze when she saw the state of my face.

"Amy! Oh my god Amy! What they do to you?" I was being shoved into a cage right beside Kim's, a Tengu was busily shackling me to the cot in the cage, as if he were responding to Kim's question, it pulled back its arm, extended its talons and slashed my face again. I let out a grunt of pain, Kim cried out. The Tengu gave my a hard shove so that I ended on my knees on the floor of the cage and kicked me once on the chin, then gave me another kick to the stomach. I fell on my side coughing, the Tengu gave me another sharp kick in the stomach then it left, it and the other Tengus laughed as they rounded the corner and were gone.

"Amy! Are you alright? Those Tengus are monsters." I turned my face toward her. Blood dripped down my face and onto the floor, I sat up and wiped my face.

"Are you kidding? T–that was a slap on the wrist compared to the stuff that they would do to me when I was Zedd's slave." I continued to cough for another few minutes finally it stopped and I was able to breath again. I stood up and inspected the shackles on my wrists and feet, they appeared to pretty short, about a foot I guess. _Wonder if these are the same shackles that I wore when I was captured. _Kim had walked as far as the shackles allowed her to and was reaching toward me, but her hand couldn't really reach my cage, even though I know that reaching for her was fruitless, still I tried. After seeing that we couldn't even touch each other's fingertips we stopped and stared at each other for a few moments. Finally she spoke.

"So did you suspect her this time?" I shook my head, angry at myself for allowing all of this to happen.

"I didn't know that she was evil, she gave no sign of it, at least no sign that me or Dad could see or sense." She stared at me.

"Zordon didn't sense that Kat was underneath a spell?" I shook my head.

"No...but I did keep getting some bad vibes from her...I guess...I guess that was the spell." I cursed myself. _At least I started to suspect her...but it was too late to do anything. _I began to ask Kim if she had learned anything, all she said was that Goldar was the one that had placed the spell on Katherine and was using her jealousy toward me and Kim to revive the darkness within her. I sat on my cot and buried my face in my hands. _Is there anything that guy doesn't know?_ _Well at least Kim is safe and unharmed. For now anyway._ Just then we both looked up when we heard footsteps approaching, we glanced at each other not knowing what to expecting. Katherine and Goldar both walked in. Goldar had my sword in his hand, and he laughed.

"You are getting more and more easier to capture, you do know that don't you?"

"Are you just going to stand there and laugh at us or are you going to tell us what you are up to?" Katherine grinned and turned toward Goldar.

"Told you she was impatient." Goldar looked at me for a few minutes then he glanced at Kimberly. He began to pace back and forth in front of our cages.

"We have both brought you here so that the both of you can learn a number of truths between the relationship of Katherine here and Amy." My eyes narrowed, Kim was looking confused.

"What truths? I have nothing to hide from Katherine." Goldar stopped and looked at me

"Don't you? You have refused to call her sister ever since she took you in, you remain suspicious of her even when she has proved that she can be trusted."

"That's not true!" he ignored me.

"You think that she'll one day revert back to her old ways...if and only if you antagonized her openly. With that said I think that you, Amy, have plenty to hide from her." I stayed silent, Kim was looking at me to Katherine and back again. Goldar stopped in front of me.

"Well? Anything to say in your defense?"

"All I have to say is this: How long has Kath–Kat been underneath the spell and how did _you _managed to recast that spell on her? I though since Rita was the one that placed the spell on her, she could recast it." Katherine spoke up.

"Actually, I've been underneath the spell for a few days now, Goldar here came to me one day after I heard your phone conservation with Kimberly here." I stiffen and Kim gasped.

"Goldar offered me a way to get back at you, at first I refused and was about to morph but then he convinced me that the only way to really make you regret those things that you said about me was to kidnap the person that you really cared about." She nodded toward Kim.

"And reveal some unpleasant truths which will spin and circle in your mind and make you question your judgement...not to mention turn the other rangers against you." My mind reeled with horror. _Did Goldar tell her that I was the one that killed Aisha? Is she going to tell Kimberly?_ I couldn't stand the thought of my sister looking at me with horror and fear which would turn into anger and rage. Suddenly I pictured the others surrounding me, ready to kill me to avenge Aisha. It took all of my will power not to shout and beg for the both of them not to reveal my horrible secret. To my utter relief Katherine didn't reveal my secret, instead she explained how Goldar had recast the spell holding Katherine by using Rita's staff.

"You should know that Rita...committed suicide." She said. I sucked in a deep breath, Kim blinked and stared at Katherine and Goldar.

"So, Goldar asked permission to use the last of Rita's magic from her staff to place me underneath this spell, to which I'm grateful." Katherine swung around and faced me, her face a mask of hatred.

"Rita killed herself after finding out that her husband had died at your hands, it's only fit that you should suffer for killing my former Empress and for lying to me all of this time." With a wave of her hand, my cell door sprang open and a group of Tengu Warriors grabbed and dragged me out of the cage. The shackles had unattached themselves from the cot, I was placed in front of Katherine while she began to slash at my face and my body, blood flowed and I kept grunting in pain. She began to scream, calling me a liar, saying that deep down I never really trusted her, never really called her a friend, how she was sure that if given the chance, I would have killed her and would have had no regrets, I would have asked the Masked Rider to have left her to be killed at the hands of Zedd all those months ago. Behind us Kimberly was screaming and trying to break free of her shackles.

"No! No! Amy!" Finally after one last punch to the face, Katherine stopped, panting, she stared down at me, blood was running freely down my face and my clothes were stained, but my mind was numb. _Goldar used her anger and her jealousy to place her underneath the spell, Katherine wanted to become evil again that was the only way to get back at me. _She stared down at me.

"Did you ever really trust me deep down, did you ever really trust me?" She snarled, my head was down and I stayed silent. Katherine slapped me hard across the face.

"ANSWER ME!! DID YOU EVER FULLY TRUST ME??" She screamed, when I still didn't answer she continued to slap me over and over again. _I should have known that she would revert back to her old ways I thought that there was a slim chance that I could prevent it by forgiving her and trust her, to put my hatred and suspicion aside for the sake of the team, because I knew that if I didn't I would end up killing her out of pure anger and hatred and even though I would be making her pay for everything that she's done to my friends I...I couldn't do it. I couldn't stain my hands once again with ranger blood. I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror...or go on living. _I suddenly realized that Katherine was no longer slapping me, she had stopped and was looking at me with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You aren't going to answer? Fine." Without another word she began to walk toward Kimberly's cage. Kimberly shrank back from Katherine, next thing I knew Kim let out a shriek of pain. My blood spilled over and so did my anger and my hatred, breaking free of my chains and of the Tengu Warriors I charged at Katherine. She turned and met me head on. I tackled her and began to punch her over and over, she kept slashing me with her claws but I was unaware of the pain. In my mind's eye I saw her as she used to be: _a monster that had to be killed, that had to be punished for causing my friends pain and grief._ I saw her like the lat time I've seen her laughing and gloating while I lay on the ground screaming in pain. _I'll make her pay!! I'LL MAKE HER PAY! _

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" I snarled in that same voice that had came out of me when I had tried to throttle her to death that first time. I hauled her to her feet and began to beat her. I was aware that grimly I have always wanted to beat the living crap out of her and now _this was my chance. _

"Amy! Amy! Stop! This is what he wants! Goldar wants you to kill her!" Kimberly screamed at me but her voice sounded a million miles away, I was too focused on my anger toward Katherine as I continued to beat her.

"I never trusted you! Deep down I knew that some day you were going to revert back to your old ways! I KNEW IT!" I saw my sword lying near me, picking it up I held it over Katherine's heart. A look of fear was on her face, and I was glad, I was so glad that she shared the one thing that she has never shared with me, that the others would never share with me. Staring death right in the face and knowing that you are going to die right there and now and know that noone _no one_ was going to come and rescue you, these same thoughts had ran through my head during my torture and death at the hands of Zedd, Goldar, and Rito. My hands were shaking as I held my sword high above my head. I brought it down on her, suddenly Katherine's face changed to that of Aisha!

"Amy stop!!" She screamed. I froze and stared wide eyed at her. In my mind's eye I saw my hands, they had transformed into talons! The same talons that I had used to kill Aisha!

"No!" I screamed, I stepped away from Katherine. _I'm not that monster any more! I'm not! _I flung my sword away and took a few more steps back panting. _Oh god! Oh dear god I was going to...I was going to ... Dear lord how could I have lived with myself! _Katherine was staring at me a look of shock and fear on her face, it took me a few moments to be aware that her claws had shrunk back to normal sized finger nails, she was no longer underneath the spell! Goldar was laughing. I shook my head from side to side for a few minutes I couldn't believe at what I was about to do. _I was going to repeat history! I was going to kill another ranger._ I felt dizzy with fear and shock. I closed my eyes for a moment wanting to run away and escape from all of this, wanting to wipe my mind of everything and start my life all over. I opened them and turned to look at Goldar and the Tengu Warriors who were busily cackling. I saw to my surprise Kimberly, free from her cage and shackles, run toward me she grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me hard.

"Sis! Kim! Stop it! I'm okay. It's okay." I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly. Katherine was still behind us but she was looking at me with fear and distrust. All three of us looked up as Goldar wagged his finger at us and said.

"No, its not alright." Before blasting us with a red beam that came from out of his staff, all of us let out screams as wave after wave of pain coursed through our bodies, then it was over.

A little while later we found ourselves in the middle of a desert. I groggily sat up and put one hand to my head. After a few moments I turned in search of my sister and Kat. Kim was lying not far from me, I crawled over to her and began to shake her.

"Sis! Awake up! Kim! Kim!" To my relief she opened her eyes and looked around, then she sat up and held on to her head.

"Ugh...where are we? What happened?" She said after looking around for a bit.

"Goldar must have teleported us to another place, don't ask me why, but I'm pretty sure that we're still in Angel Grove." I had stood up and looked around. Kim had stood up as well and was staring around then she turned and looked at me.

"Why didn't he kill us? All of us were right there and he didn't kill us." I shook my head, I was tired I wanted to sleep for a full month, I wanted all of this to be a bad nightmare that I would wake up from and forget...but it wasn't that at all. I looked around suddenly remembering Kat. She was sitting not far from us and staring off into the distance. Kim noticed her as well and looked at her uncertainly. I noticed with surprise that my sword had been returned to me as well as my wrist morphers.

"The spell that Goldar had on her had worn off a while ago." I said to Kim quietly.

"I wonder how much of it was the spell." She muttered. I only shook my head and contacted Dad.

We were teleported to the Power Chamber, Dad and the others had seen everything that had happened in the apartment but before they could teleport down to help me Mondo had sent down a monster, Dad had thought that it was a strange coincidence. But all in all he was glad that all of us were safe and... Dad looked at my blood stained face and clothes.

"Well at least you're safe." Dad said as he watched me heal my face and body, I went around healing the others, they had gotten a few bruises while in battle. I stopped when I approached Kat. She was glaring at me so I backed off and limped back to my friends. I knew that they would question us about what went on in the cave but at the same time I was hoping that they wouldn't. Unfortunately they did. Kim gave her account of how Kat, while underneath the spell that Goldar had placed on her, captured her and took her to a cave where Goldar was. Tommy wanted to know if Kim had been hurt by Goldar or the Tengu Warriors, Kim shook her head.

Goldar nor the Tengus never lain a hand on me." She glanced at me. I took a deep breath and gave my account I wanted to leave out the parts where in my anger I had nearly killed Kat but...I didn't want them to hear it from her. I knew that telling them would only make me feel even more guiltier but I didn't want to lie to them. Their eyes widen and they stared at me.

"I just completely lost it, I kept picturing Kat as...as the cat monster that...that nearly destroyed us. I know that it'll probably take an extremely long time for you to...to forgive me for w-what I nearly did."

"Short stuff." said Rocky. I looked away.

"I–I know I fell right in Goldar's hands..." My voice trailed off. I stiffen when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked and was surprised to see Jason looking at me sympathetically.

"We don't blame you." He said quietly. I stared at him, not understanding.

"Look sometimes our feelings get in the way of common sense, its happened a hundred times to the rest of us." Tommy nodded. Jason continued.

"We understand how you felt, you had to protect your sister and friend and to do that you had to attack a friend that you thought was an enemy, that's not uncommon when you're a ranger." I looked at him wondering when he and the others had ever had to fight against one of their own.

"You have to remember that we all make mistakes and that sometimes we do things that we regret that seem unforgivable in our friends and fellow ranger eyes, it's a part of being a ranger and of growing up, so don't be too hard on yourself." I gave a sigh, grateful that my friends understood. Kat was staring at all of them.

"You're just going to forgive her!! Just like that!!" She shouted.

"Kat, all of us has had our emotions played with by Zedd and Goldar so we understand where Amy is coming from." Said Adam.

"But she tried to kill me!"

"She stopped herself from doing that, she foiled Goldar's plan. He wanted us to be one ranger short again, two if Goldar had his way, he would have killed Amy at her request, so she could escape the guilt." My eyes narrowed a bit, _they couldn't possibly know that it was me that killed Aisha, and yet they talk as if they know about my guilt...Nah. They couldn't possibly know._ Kat was staring with outrage at all of them, her eyes locked with mine.

"They might forgive you easily but I won't." she snarled before teleporting away._ Those were the words that I had spoken to her when I was still angry with Kat. _Tommy suggested that we leave Kat alone fir a while anyway, Billy and Dad began to search for Goldar but once again he had vanished from our radar.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I let out a sigh as a put my chin on the table and looked up at my sister.

"Looks like Kat's going to feel the same way I felt when you guys accepted her into the team just before you left."

"I wonder how she'll deal with it?" said Kim. I let out a small grunt.

"Probably more harder than I took it, she has no one to talk to." Kim looked at me as she was putting plaster over the claw marks on her walls.

"Who did you talk to?" She asked.

"Mostly my mom and step-dad. They really helped a lot, and I did talk a bit to Dex, but not all that much though, I didn't want to burden him or anything." Dex looked at me and frowned.

"Amy, I may have troubles of my own but you know that you can always share your problems with me." He turned to Kim.

"She also talks to Magno and Chopper." I looked startled.

"How do you know?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"They told me. They don't like keeping things to themselves, not when it concerns you." _I wonder if those two somehow sensed when Kat and I were about to be killed up in the palace. That might have explained Dex's appearance._ I got up, went over to the next wall and began to plaster over the other claw marks, Dex and I were helping Kim fix up her apartment, we also had some things to talk about.

"What I don't get is why Goldar didn't kill us? We were right there, practically in the palm of his hand." She turned toward me. I gave a sigh.

"I'm pretty sure that he was only playing with us, did you notice that when I was...beating Kat Goldar had taken off the spell that was holding her?" Kim stared at me.. Then she shook her head.

"He was hoping that I would kill her, just like you said Kim, then I would have ...ranger blood on my hands...and the team would be one ranger short again." I swallowed hard, my hand began to shake slightly. I would never tell Kim or the others that I _really_ did want to kill Kat, to make her pay for everything that she's done. In that cave I didn't see her as a fellow ranger placed under a spell, I saw the monster. _And if Aisha hadn't showed up and I really did kill Kat, what would that make me?_ I took a deep steadying breath and made a mental note to plant flowers on Aisha's grave as a small token of gratitude for stopping me from making another big mistake.

"But you didn't, you stopped yourself just in time." said Kim. I turned away and began to busy myself with covering up the claw marks. _She still doesn't know that it was Aisha that stopped me and I won't tell her, I'll let her keep on believing that I had stopped myself. If I tell her that Aisha was the one that stopped me, Kim will ask questions and I never ever want her to know the truth about me._

"I wonder why Goldar let us go, I mean I thought, considering that this is Goldar and all." I shook my head wondering how my sister can be so cool yet so dense.

"The damage had already been done Sis. He knew that I still harbored anger and distrust toward Kat, so in an effort to get me to reveal it to her, since I hid it from her, Kat willingly went underneath the spell to get back at me by kidnaping you. When he saw me angry at Kat for hurting you he removed the spell, so in reality..."

"You were beating Kat and not the monster that she had been." Kim finished. I nodded.

"It must have been Goldar's plan along, to expose your true feelings toward Katherine like that." Dex said. I nodded.

"And have her resent me even more." _Well there is one consolation prize_. I thought as I spread my hands over Kim's bed, they glowed and the claw marks that were on the bed spread vanished. _At least I won't have to hear anymore of Kat's whining about me not trusting her._

I wasn't at all sure that I would be welcomed back at Kat's house, so I decided to stay with Kim for a few days...at first, but then Dad offered to let me stay in the Power Chamber, at which I politely declined. Dad never knew how many times I wanted to stay in the Command Center when I was first starting out. But now, with Goldar out of the picture again, I just needed somewhere to stay just for a few nights until Kat cooled off. Dex offered the cave where Magno and Chopper stayed but Dad vetoed it immediately, he was afraid the Dregon would be able to find me, but he was more afraid of me and Dex...

"Dad!! Will you get it through your time warped floating head that Dex and I are not, I repeat, not ready for that stage in our relationship!!" I shouted.

"Sooory for trying to protect my only daughter from a 17 year old alien prince from taking advantage."

"Now hang on just a minute!" said Dex.

"Dad! Dex will not take advantage of me, in fact he's more gentlemanly than that!"

"I would sure hope so." Dad said giving Dex a hard core stare. _Sheesh, he's more afraid of me and Dex going to the next level than of Count Dregon getting to me_. I shook my head and wondered what mom would have said.

"Dad, if it makes you feel any better I will be staying in Florida with Kimberly. I'll be able to teleport to and from Angel Grove _only_ for school and for ranger duties."

"Well...okay you have my permission to use the Teleportation System for this." He glanced at Dex. I let out a sigh.

"Thank you Dad." So packing a week's worth of clothes, I teleported to Kim's apartment. The couch was also a pull out bed, Kim had bought it since, other than me, Trini or Kat would come and stay at her place. It felt a bit weird staying at Kim's apartment, oh it felt the same as staying at her house, but...it was underneath a different roof and under different circumstances. The next day Kat confronted me and demanded what the hell was I doing? And I spoke to her calmly. _She just has to do this NOW and in the cafeteria. _I explained to her that things between us were on the friz and that I was staying with Kimberly until things calmed down a bit. She stared at me wide eyed.

"You call beating me and nearly killing me...and now you're taking off to be with your "sister" so that "things will get calmed down?"" she uttered a harsh laugh.

"Things will never calm down between us." she snarled at me.

"I will not forgive you for lying to me for all of this time. Calling me a friend when you clearly still saw me as an enemy, saying that you trusted me when you still had suspicions that I would turn against you and the others. And I will certainly not forgive you for nearly killing me!" She said the last part in a slightly loud voice, a couple of kids looked at us curiously. I gave a shaky grin toward them and waved, then I turned to Kat.

"Kat, I can understand why you are angry with me, I felt the same way toward you when you were still underneath the influence of that spell that Rita had you under." I said in a low voice.

"How do you know that I'm not still under that same spell?" she spat. I stared at her for a few minutes wishing that I still had that same power which enabled me to sense whenever the power of good was near, _if only there was some way that I could have kept it then I could sense weather Kat is still underneath that spell._

"Kat..."

"Shouldn't you be calling me Katherine?" I ignored her.

"Kat I know what I did to you and what I said...they were unforgivable and I'm pretty sure that you won't be able to see past that for a while put sooner or later you are going to have to for the sake of the team, if King Mondo sees that there is a rift in the rangers, he could possible take advantage." I knew that this was unlikely but I was afraid of Goldar returning and making everything worse. Kat seemed to be thinking along the same lines and shook her head.

"Mondo will see the rift but he won't do anything about it, he doesn't know our history, he's not Goldar, who knew how you really felt about me, who knew that you would, if given the chance, kill me if I ever laid a hand on your 'beloved sister'." Her upper lip curled into a sneer and for a split second I thought that I saw that same red glow appear in her eyes, I blinked and it was gone. I let out an exasperated sigh suddenly feeling tired of all of this, of dealing with all of this stuff. And I was getting angry. But I kept my temper.

"Let me tell you something else! I find it unbelievable and shocking that the others could forgive you so easily after what you nearly did. And act like its no big deal!!"

"That's because they know how to forgive and forget." I tried to keep my voice light up couldn't help a bit of bitterness to sneak in.

"You're not the forgiving type, you're also the silent type, you didn't tell the other rangers that you still didn't trust me when I first took on the role of Pink Ranger, you only talked to your parents, who have been dead for a year. Are you sure that they're listening to you? Or are they decomposing at a fast rate in an effort to get away from you and _your_ constant whining." My chair fell backward as I shot to my feet and stood nose to nose with her, I grabbed the front of her shirt. It took all of my streangth not to throw her to the ground and start beating her. Instead I said in a voice that barely held any control.

"Never say that about my parents. Don't...you...dare...say...that...again. My parents may be dead yes, but at least I know that they will always be there to listen to me and help me solve my problems, I have my parents to talk to, my boyfriend and his friends, who so you have?" My eyes flashed with anger and the hand that was holding the front of Kat's shirt was shaking. I shoved her backwards, we both glared at each other.

"You trusted your parents, your friends and your boyfriend but you never trusted me." She said in a low vioce.

"I'm glad that Goldar showed me the truth." Then she turned and walked away.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A week passed and Kat still hadn't cooled off, I decided to move back in and try to talk with her. _The sooner the better. _I thought as I packed my stuff and folded in the fold out bed. Kim came in the living room and told me once again that if things got too rough, I could come back and stay with her until things cooled.

"Thanks Sis, But I'm pretty sure that I can make her understand...or at least try to." _Will she really understand? Will she even want to listen?_

"The best thing to do is try." Kim said. I nodded even though doubt began to creep into my mind. _What if she refuses to listen to me? The others have tried to talk to her but she would just start yelling at them and ask how they can be so forgiving to someone who nearly took her life? _I couldn't help but remember my own shock and frustration when the others had so easily forgiven Kat despite everything that she's done. _Maybe if I try to talk to her from her point of view...?_ _No, that won't work. I have to think of a good approach._ I turned back to Kim, all ready to go back to Angel Grove. Kim hugged me tightly and wished me luck.

"Thanks." _I'm going to need it._ I teleported to the front door and stood there for a moment, took a deep breath, took out my house key, unlocked the door and stepped into the house.

"Kat?" I called looking around, the house was quiet. I let out a sigh of relief glad that the house was empty. I needed time to myself and think about what I was going to say to Kat and try to convince her that despite what I had nearly done to her, I still trusted her. _It won't be easy, but I'll give it my best shot._ I had limped to my room and poked my head in, half expecting to see my room completely trashed by Kat in a fit of anger and rage. But it looked as if nothing had been touched. My posters were still on the wall, my bedspread and my collection of stuffed animals were all on my bed unharmed. The shelf which had my books, CD's and tapes were all neatly aligned. I limped over to my bed, heaved my duffle bag onto it, unzipped it and began to unpack. After putting all of my newly washed clothes back into my drawers and closet, I contacted Dad to see where Kat was. After welcoming me home he informed me that she was over near the bay.

"Thanks Dad." I said as I grabbed my house keys again and shoved them into my pocket along with my purse and sunglasses. Limping down the hallway, I decided that I would reach the bay more faster if I morphed. After stepping outside once again, I looked around, in the back of my mind I wondered if Goldar was somewhere nearby, watching me or my friends. Shaking these thoughts from my head, I turned silver, then into a puddle and took off.

I arrived at the boardwalk beside the beach, luckily there weren't that many people around, still I found a spot where no one would be able to see me and demorphed. I limped out of my hiding place, feeling a bit self conscious, even though I've been slipping in and out of hiding places to morph into a ranger or into a puddle of liquid, for the past 2 years, still...I would always think that someone would stop me and ask me questions about where I had come from. Shoving these thoughts aside and holding my head up high I limped out onto the boardwalk and scanned the crowd and the beach. The water glistened in the sunlight as I took off my glasses and put on my sunglasses, I looked at my glasses for a few minutes, a number of times they have flown off my face and had shattered at least a dozen times in my career as a ranger. _They've also been stepped on and smashed against the wall._ I looked them critically. Even though I've repaired them a thousand times with the help of Dad and Billy, even sometimes reverting to wearing my old glasses that I had worn when I was a kid...they were becoming a bit of a nuisance..._I'll deal with these later, now to on important business._ I thought as I tucked my glasses into my purse and continued to look for my friend.

Finally I located her, she was at the far end of the beach, walking with her head down, I called out to her but she was too far away and the wind drowned out my vioce. While I was trying to catch up to her and calling it suddenly occurred to me that Kat didn't have anyone to talk to. My friends and sister had each other and Dad and Tentomon. _I wonder if they ever talked to Ninjor about their problems?_ I had Dad, Tento, my friends, my sister, Dex, Magno and Chopper and of course my mom and step-dad. But who did Kat have? In reality she didn't have anyone. A pang of sympathy went through me as I caught up with her, I couldn't help but think of the time I first started out as a ranger and how alone I felt because I didn't have anyone to talk to. _But after some time, I did find someone to confide all of my worries to: Mom and my step-dad._ I reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Kat." she turned and gave me a cold stare.

"So, you're back." She said sarcastically while grabbing my hand and removing it from her shoulder, she turned and kept on walking. I didn't say anything, but merely kept up with her.

"Kat listen to me, will you stop already?!" I said my voice rose a little as Kat took off at a brisk jog. I limped as fast I could, but she was getting more and more father away from me. _That's it!_ I glanced behind me and morphed into a puddle, I sped toward Kat and over took her, demorphing in front of her I grabbed her by the shoulders as she tried to swerve away from me. I gave her a hard shove to the ground and stood over her.

"You are going to sit here, you are going to shut up and you are going to listen to me!" I snapped at her.

"At the cave, when I saw you hurt Kimberly, I completely lost it, at the time I only saw you as the monster that you used to be and in my mind...you...um..."

"Had to be punished." She finished. I nodded, and for a moment felt ashamed of myself but then I plowed on.

"I feel horrible for what I nearly did to you and I knew that Kimberly and the others would have never forgiven me if I had taken the life of an–a ranger, especially one that my si–friend Kimberly chose to replace as the Pink Ranger. What I'm telling you right now is the truth hands down, if I did succeed in killing you...then I wouldn't have been able to live with myself...I would have committed suicide." Kat's eyes widen.

"Yeah, I know its shocking...nobody knows about that...not even mom nor my step-dad." I took a deep breath.

"Despite what you may think of me right now, I really do trust you and I care as much for you as I do Kimberly. What I said back in the cave...and what I said on the phone with Kimberly, that you overheard...if I could rewind time and stop myself from saying those things...I would." I looked at her. She slowly stood up and looked at me.

"I never knew that..."

"Yeah...I would never tell the others this not in a million years, they would watch me 24-7 or something and prevent me from visiting my mom and step-dad, they might think that going to the cemetery once each week will drive me more and more closer to depression and suicide." I gave a shrug of my shoulders.

"Don't worry I would tell the others, you can count on it." She said. I grinned.

"So that makes us cool huh?" She nodded and I smiled at her glad that it was finally behind us. King Mondo must have seen me and Kat all alone on the beach because a monster showed up and began to attack us. We both morphed and had to fight off the monster until the others came. The monster seemed to target Kat for some reason.

"Hey! That's my sister you're hurting!" I shouted as I leaped at the monster and began to beat the crap out of it. The others soon arrived and I had weaken the monster considerably, Kat was lying on the ground and clutching her chest.

"It's all yours." I said to Tommy and the others, the boys all rushed the monster while I went to Kat and kneeled by her side. I spread out both hands and healed her. She looked up at me.

"Did you just call me sister?" I looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Come on sis, let's teach this monster not to mess with 2 girls who are trying to have a heart to heart." Kat nodded.

"Yes let's...sis." I helped Kat to her feet, them we both turned and charged at the monster and finished it off.

Kat seemed a lot more happier now that I called her "sister" and I found myself comfortable calling her that. Kim was glad that the rift between Kat and I was mended. I was just glad that I could sleep in my own bed again and that Kat was speaking to me. As I lay in my bed that night staring up at the ceiling, I began to wish that all of my problems could be solved this easily.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A few weeks passed and all of us became aware that King Mondo had enough of losing to a bunch of "diaper wearing babies"(Zedd's words not mine), I mean what he threw at us you would just not believe. Monsters that sported some heavy duty armor, one was tough to beat, it had to take the entire power of an united Power Blast to defeat even one! We managed to blast Orbus and Klank sky high before they could even get within launching distance of the fallen monster, you think that they would learn by to now to duck a oncoming Power Blast that's heading straight for them, I'm starting to think that there is no intelligent life out there in the universe. No wait...that's not true. There was Goldar and Zedd. Those two were smart, they knew exactly where to strike so that we would be hurting mentally and emotionally. I was doubly grateful that Goldar had taken off and wasn't going to make any sudden appearances. Still even with Klank and Orbus being used as target practice, they would somehow managed to launch themselves onto the monster and make it grow to Zord size. Trey, who had received a message from Dad, sent these new Zords called the Super Zeo Zords. I have to admit that they were cool and all and when _we_ did use them to kick the monsters butt, the power that they had blew us away. _Still, I wish that we could just stay with just one group of Zords, but with new villains, you have to have new Zords._

It all started on a day like any other day, it was pretty peaceful and quiet, the others were enjoying the normalness of the day, I wish I could too but I couldn't help but remember the last time that Angel Grove had gone through a supposed "normal day." Aisha had died. Dad remembered this has well and had kept a close watch on Angel Grove and on us Rangers, I wanted him to keep an eye on Leawood also, but I was afraid of what his reaction might be. Recently whatever had been making Mondo's monster super tough, Count Dregon had it as well or as Dex might say

"He must have stolen the armor or whatever it is that Mondo has to make his monsters so tough." I offered to help him out but he would only shake his head.

"Amy, I appreciate it but no, I can feel it in the air that something big is going to happen and you need all of your strength to combat it alongside the other Rangers. Don't worry about me, remember there was a time when I fought Dregon on my own." I hugged him tightly knowing that I could never change his mind whatever I said, knowing that this was his way of protecting me. Whatever this armor was, it took most of my strength and power just to crack it.

"I can't help but worry." I said as I rested my cheek on his chest, he put his chin on my head and we stood that way for a few moments. I closed my eyes for a bit as emotion suddenly welled up inside of me. I was getting tired of all the fighting, of all the fear of Goldar returning, of never seeing Dex again. Sometimes I wished that I was powerful enough to stop it all, to stop the bad aliens from coming and trying to take over the earth, to bring back my earth parents and have my family together again...but I couldn't. I blinked back the tears that were beginning to blind me. As if sensing something Dex hugged me tighter then he raised my chin so that I was looking up into his face, he bent down and our lips met in a long kiss. After the kiss we resumed our positions.

"When this is all over..." Dex murmured. _I wonder if it will ever be over._

"I'll give you the life that you deserve." I nodded silently, fearing that I might break down if I said anything. I glanced down at the ring that Dex had given me and hoped that it'll give me the strength to go on until, King Mondo, Goldar and Count Dregon have vanished from our lives forever.

Dad alerted us to the trouble by the end of the school day, I was fearing the worst when we all teleported into the Power Chamber. Dad told us that Mondo had located a sword that had immense power called The Damocles Sword, it was supposed to be very very powerful and could give Mondo the power that he needed in order to destroy us and Angel Grove, Dad also told us that as far as he, Billy and Tento were concerned there was no other power that could rival the power of that sword. I swallowed hard and looked at my dad. _Okay, so...how do we beat that thing._ Billy, though had some good news, it seemed that the sword has _too_ much power and the last time that King Mondo used it, it nearly destroyed him.

"That was at least a couple of centuries ago." He said while reading the data that the computer had spit out on a piece of paper

"And this helps us how?" asked Blue Elf.

"It helps you guys by letting you know that even though the sword is powerful, that power is its weakness." Tommy's eyes lit up.

"So all we have to do is turn the sword's power against King Mondo and Boom! He'll be out of our lives!" Billy nodded.

"Yup." He paused. Then said.

"The thing is that you could end up destroying yourselves in the process." Billy looked at all of us, we all gazed back at him. _If its going to cost us our lives to stop him...then so be it, its what we signed up for when all of us accepted the Power Coins._

"That's a chance that we're going to have to take." said Tommy firmly. We began to make a plan to turn the Sword's power against King Mondo. Dad told us that King Mondo had used the Sword's power to make himself grow Zord size. We were about to morph and call on the Super Zeo Zords to battle him...but we hesitated. All of us stared up at our mentor, Billy and Tentomon...we were afraid that this could very well be the last time that we would ever see our friends. Finally Tommy broke the silence.

"After we get rid of Mondo, maybe we could hold a slumber party in the Power Chamber." Tommy was trying to keep it light but we could all see the fear in his eyes. Dad nodded, saying that he would like that, Billy offered to get some popcorn and a list of movies, Tento said that he could get some popcorn ready for our return.

"A–and maybe some soda..." his voice faltered as he looked at us.

"We'll come back Tentomon, in fact maybe after we destroy King Mondo we could use the scrap metal to make you a girlfriend." I smiled at him, he chuckled. Tommy looked at all of us.

"Everyone ready?" We nodded. Billy,. Dad, and Tentomon wished us luck and a safe return. We all nodded. We all morphed, teleported to the battle field, called on the Zords, brought them together to make the Super Zeo Mega Zord and flung ourselves into the battle.

All of us had never met Mondo face to face, even though when we first heard about him Dad had brought up an image of him on the Viewing Globe, so this was a first for us, it came as a surprise to me that the guy was big and clunky looking. _The Viewing Globe made him look small and clunky._ I thought as we steered the Zord to the left as Mondo took a swipe at us, we attacked with a sword swipe of our own. Mondo's size and clunkiness became our advantage in this fight, he couldn't move very fast which made me wonder if he had _ever_ gone one on one with an enemy. _We're probably the first ones that he has ever gone toe to toe with. _Mondo unleashed his fury on us by firing electricity which I managed to barely block with a shield, we rolled out of the way sprang and continued to slash at King Mondo as he tried to block us. I found it a bit amazing that he didn't have any help with him. A monster fighting beside him would have evened the odds a bit in his favor...but the dude was fighting us alone. _I think that since he has that Sword he'll be able to defeat us easily._ We took a hit which caused the Mega Zord to fall to the ground, Mondo was walking over to us holding the sword high, ready to finish us off. Luckily the guy was walking toward us very slowly which gave us enough time to get to our feet and counter a few of his blows that came our way, and hitting him with a couple of blows of ours. That last blast packed a punch and more so and I was afraid that if we were hit one more time then we would be finished. I tried to think. _What can we do? This Sword and its power has been around for years, centuries even, what can defeat it and help us win this fight? _I looked down at the controls struggling to think while we blocked, parried and slammed Mondo. _Maybe if we can somehow knock the Sword from Mondo's hand then he'll be weak again._ But that could be a while and I'm not sure if our Mega Zord can hold out but longer. Even when we parried and blocked the force would send us reeling and it would take us a few moments for us to regain our footing which would give Mondo enough time to strike in a few blows, which I would use my powers to block and try to hold off. _Think Amy think! What can we do? We need more power. _Suddenly in my mind flashed a picture of the old Zords, the Zeo Zord, the Ninja Mega Zord, the Thunder Mega Zord and the Shogun Mega Zord and the Mega Zord that the original Rangers used. _Their power could be enough to help us, but how can they help us? _Out of the corner of my eye I saw something golden racing toward Mondo, Mondo turned and didn't have time to dodge or use the sword to block it. He was hit and slammed into the ground.

"Jason!" shouted Tommy happily.

"Oh, Are we glad to see you!"

"Nice one Jas!"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks, Zordon thought you could use my help."

"Okay everybody, lets hit him with everything that we've got." shouted Tommy.

"Right!" We all shouted as the Zeo Saber powered up, Jason's Pyramidas powered up also, King Mondo stood up and was coming toward us yelling out in fury.

"Fire!" We all shouted unleashing all of our attacks, they slammed into King Mondo. We all let out cheers, thinking that we had done it, but then we all froze when he saw him _continue_ to come at us, _with barley a scratch!!_

"What!"

"No way!"Ssomething to my left had caught my attention. I turned and stared awestruck for a few moments. Then giving myself a shake I turned to Tommy and the guys.

"Tommy, lets hit him one more time." He turned toward me.

"But that won't work!" he protested, the others were all asking me questions.

"It'll work." I insisted. I nodded to my left and the others looked, they all let out gasps.

"Unbelievable." breathed Blue Elf. Outside each and every Mega Zord that the Power Rangers had ever had was standing in a semi-circle around Mondo. Even he had a bewildered look on his face as he looked around. On the window that permitted us to look out into the battlefield words appeared.

**Thought you guys could use some help and extra power. Signed the Blue Ranger. **The next words that came were from the intercom.

"What? What's happening? The Blue Ranger? Who is piloting all of those Zords?" Jason was confused and bewildered at the same time he was babbling, I'm pretty sure that he thought he was completely losing it. _I wonder if Aisha saw how much trouble that we were in._ The next words that appeared on the window were: **Everybody ready? From the Red Ranger.**

"What?! The Red Ranger? But...?" It was safe to say that Jason had also gotten the message. I called out to him to just go with it and not to think too much about it.

"O–okay." he said. All around us the Mega Zords were powering up their weapons. We powered up ours and so did Jason.

"I will destroy each and everyone of you!" Shouted Mondo, but we could all hear the fear in his voice.

**Fire! From the White Ranger.** Without another word we all unleashed our attacks, King Mondo tried to block it all with his sword but the attacks broke his sword in two and he screamed as they slammed into him all at once. When the smoke cleared, he was nothing but a pile of burning metal, King Mondo was destroyed!! We all let out cheers and we hugged each other. We turned to thank the "other Rangers" but to our surprise the circle of Mega Zords had vanished! We got to the Power Chamber and we overwhelmed Dad with what went on, Billy and Tentomon were glad that we had come back safely and had questions themselves. Dad had no idea what had happened, our old suits hadn't moved an inch but

"We were watching the battle not the suits." Dad said apologetically. We decided to hold that slumber party after all and not think too much about what went on just now, although Jason kept asking questions. Finally we told him that there are some things that just can't be explained. Blue Elf told him that if we tried to explain it to him then Jason will start wishing that he had never asked and he would end up having one monster of a headache.

I slipped away for a moment and teleported myself to Leawood, Dex met me at the cave where Magno and Chopper lived and hugged me tightly, thanking God that I had survived, that I had come back to him. The battle between the Zeo Rangers and King Mondo had been breaking news and he had watched along with the Stewarts and he had feared for my life when Mondo had us on the ropes but had been amazed and astounded along with everybody when the Mega Zords from the past had shown up and had helped us out. Chopper and Magno wanted to know what had went on. The only thing I could tell them was that the Rangers from the past spirited themselves onto the battle field.

"Don't ask me to explain, the rest of us are blown away ourselves."

"If I could thank them, I would." Dex said while kissing me on the mouth.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

With King Mondo gone, we weren't sure what Queen Machina would do, I thought that she would do two things: 1. Take over from where her husband left off and send down monster after monster to destroy us or 2. She would be so devastated over the loss of her husband that, like Rita, would commit suicide...or at least take off. Actually I was hoping that she would take off and leave the rest of us in peace. Not that I would mind Machina killing herself. Alas none of these things came true. 2 weeks after the city had done celebrating the end of King Mondo who should show up but, the second son of King Mondo!! A SECOND SON!! And all this time Dad has failed to mention this, but he said that he had a good reason: the data that he has on Mondo's second son, whose name is Prince Gasket, made him a separate villain. See Gasket fell in love with the rival of Mondo's daughter, so both of them eloped to another planet and Gasket hasn't spoken to his father since. Now, though, hearing about his Dad's destruction he and Archerina, his wife have come to Earth. Seeking what, we don't know but I think I have an idea, since Mondo failed to destroy us Gasket thinks that by coming here, he can give it a shot. Sure its going to take try after failed try but soon he'll learn that nothing can defeat the Power Rangers. Okay, here's this guy that happens to be the son of the guy that we just destroyed, shouldn't he be afraid that he'll befall the same fate? Shouldn't he run for the hills and not even think about coming to earth in the first place? DOES THE DUDE HAVE A DEATH WISH? I leaped up.

"Ranger Kick!" I shouted as the bottom of my boots glowed with energy, kicking the monster full in the chest it crackled with electricity, then as I touched the ground to stand in front of my friends the monster exploded!

"All right!"

"Way to go Ames!" Shouted my friends. But then we saw Gasket and Archerina walking towards us, their weapons were drawn. Both of them stopped two feet away from us.

"So, you're the people that destroyed my father." said Gasket. I blinked, there was no emotion whatsoever in his voice, no sadness, no grief, no anger.

"Yes we are, and if you've learned anything from him, you had better get off our planet or you will share the same end like Mondo." Snapped Tommy.

"Oh, really? I think not. My father was weak. It was only through his weakness that he lost to a bunch of pathetic humans." Underneath my helmet I raised an eyebrow. Humans? Didn't he see how the monster was destroyed? And the way that this guy talks about his dad, methinks that he either doesn't care about him or is glad that he's dead. Gasket pulled out his sword, Archerina pulled out a bow and nocked an arrow.

"I, on the other hand, unlike my father, am not weak, before the day is through, I shall have each and every one of you down on your knees." As if we hadn't heard that one before. I thought as we all braced ourselves for a battle, it surprised me that Gasket wanted to fight us himself, Zedd hardly ever fought us himself unless he was tired of losing, the same with King Mondo, and as far as the others have told me Rita never even came out of her castle except for those few times when she thought that she would claim victory. Every villain is different, I suppose. Along with the others I rushed at Gasket and Archerina. I limped as fast as I could.

"Look, that Ranger is injured. They let an injured Ranger out on the battlefield?" pointed out Archerina.

"Huh. Imagine letting someone who is useless fight." said Gasket. My blood boiled. I'll show you useless. I thought as I morphed and flew at Archerina, she let out a gasp as I made myself shoot up in front of her, materialize, flash out my sword and struck twice causing her to fall back a few steps. Do you still think I'm useless? I thought as I continued to strike her, finally sending her flying with a roundhouse kick. Gasket rushed over to her and helped her up.

"H–how did you do that? You actually hurt me!" she sputtered. I looked back at the others, they were holding onto their arms or shoulders. Gasket was looking at me up and down.

"I demand to know what you are. You actually laid a hand on my wife while the other humans could barely touch me." I looked at him while I sheathed my sword.

"I am a human of this planet. And I do not take kindly to strangers who come here only for the benefit of destroying everything that we humans love and care for." I snapped. A look came over Prince Gasket, without another word the both of them vanished.. Hmm, that's the first time that anyone has asked me weather or not I'm human. Still I wasn't too worried, there was no way that I was going to tell this guy what I really was, and the odds of him meeting up with Count Dregon or Goldar for that matter were pretty slim. Billy was suprised that Gasket had asked such a question, mostly those who knew that I was half human had heard it from someone else, it came to me as a surprise that King Mondo never even looked into me, but I guess when he saw how we defeated monster after monster, he must have assumed that all the rangers were like that.

A few weeks later Tommy was captured by Prince Gasket, Kat was frighten about what Gasket might be doing to him. Jason kept saying over and over

"I was in front of him when he was taken, I should have done something." I was able to calm Jason down by telling him that it wasn't his fault, we couldn't prevent terrible things from happening. Dad, Billy and Tentomon were busily trying to locate him. Kat was pacing back and forth and by the way that Jason looked, he was continuously blaming himself, the others were all helping out...but there was only so much that we can do. Other that Kat, who was driving me nuts with her pacing and Jason with his blaming himself, I decided to take off and go for a short walk around Angel Grove.

Gasket must have seen that Tommy was vulnerable when he was just a normal human and could easily be captured, but why capture him in the first place? What could he possibly gain by capturing the leader of the Zeo Rangers? Then it came to me. Gasket is curious about me, he knows that I'm different but he's not sure just how different I am. Could he have captured Tommy just to extract information about me? My communicator beeped. Answering it, I found out to my horror that Jason and Kat had gone to the place where they had last seen Tommy. They had seen him, but in reality it turned out to be a trap, what they saw at the lake was a hologram of Tommy and at the same time it was a doorway to another dimension. Jason, thinking that it was really Tommy, had reached out to him and had gotten sucked into the dimension. To make matters worse, the doorway was now closed. I wanted to yell at Kat for nearly getting herself sucked into the dimension along with Jason, but seeing as how miserable she looked, I figured that she was punishing herself, she glanced at me obviously looking for comfort, I only sighed and crossed my arms and looked at Billy.

"Is there anyway that you can track Jason's energy, so we can find out where he is?" I asked Billy.

"I'm trying but I can't get a lock.." Tento moved to the side controls and was also trying to get a lock on him, I glanced up at Dad. All of this technology...and we can't even locate our friends. I thought with frustration. I rubbed my face trying to think, there has to be a way. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, there was a beep and a yell from Billy.

"Got them!" I limped over to him excitedly. The others were crowding around Billy congratulating him and asking where Tommy and Jason were. They appeared to be in some kind of arena from what the Viewing Globe showed us and there were all of these monsters and Cogs in the stands. And Jason was in the middle, looking up at Tommy, who was standing beside Gasket and Archerina and we heard Gasket refer to Tommy as "Your Majesty!"

"WHAT!" We all shouted.

"What's Gasket playing at Zordon?"

"Why did he call Tommy majesty?"

"And why is Tommy just standing there?"

"What's going on?" We got a more bigger shock when Tommy ordered several monsters from the stands to attack Jason, and to help him rid the world of the evil that was the Power Rangers!! What the? What did Gasket do? I let out a shriek as Jason was brutally blasted, punched, kicked and overwhelmed by all the monsters that leapt out of the stand all at Tommy's command!! And Tommy, he was just standing there! I forced myself to turn away and began to beg Dad, Billy and Tento to find a way for the rest of us to get into that other dimension and rescue Jason and possibly knock some sense into Tommy and remind him who's side he was on. I covered my ears as Jason let out screams as he was attacked from all sides. He's all alone there, there's no one to help him. Just like during all those times that I was punished. I shook my head furiously. No! We are going to help him, we just have to figure out a way to get to that dimension. Ignoring the screams of pain that came from Jason as best as I could, I turned to Billy and asked about the doorway that led into the dimension. He only shook his head sadly, saying that the doorway had closed a long time ago.

"Isn't there anyway that it can be re-opened?" Billy looked at me as though I were dumb and crazy.

"No, only the person who originally opened it can reopen it again." I scowled turned away and went back to thinking of a way of rescuing my two friends. Everyone was looking at the Viewing Globe and watching Jason losing the battle to the monsters that had surrounded him, the weird thing was that Tommy kept addressing Jason as "ranger" as though Jason were the enemy. There has to be some way... I racked my brain, then a thought suddenly came to me, it was more of a memory of my days as Zedd's slave. I had peeked into his spell book this one time and had gotten caught, after the beating Zedd had questioned me and I had told him truthfully that I was curious about a spell that I had heard him use several times. The spell was to open doorways into different dimensions. I had been always afraid of being thrown into another dimension if I failed in my job, but luckily, if you can call it lucky, I only got physical torture.. That spell could help us. But I hesitated, even though I remembered the words, amazingly enough, I wasn't sure what my friends reactions would be. If it can get us a way to reach Jason and Tommy and get them out of there... We don't have any options, I have to tell them about the spell. Maybe Dad can preform it. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention and told them about the spell that could open up doorways to other dimensions, they were all staring at me, and I felt my face grow hot.. Why am I embarrassed? This is not a secret that I've kept from them. This is just something that came to me that could really help us. I turned to Dad.

"Unless you know a spell to open up the doorway to where Jason and Tommy were sent?" Dad shook his head. Isn't he supposed to be a wizard? I turned to my friends.

"It may be one of Zedd's spells but I'm pretty sure that we can us it to get to where Jason and Tommy are." The others are looked at each other, unsure.

"I only just remembered the spell just now, in fact I haven't thought of my days as Zedd's slave in months." I said hurriedly. My body stiffen, I suddenly began to fear that they thought I was underneath a spell. Billy stepped toward me and after a moment of deep thinking all he said was.

"Do you remember the words?" My body relaxed with relieve. I nodded

"I think so, its been a long time actually but it should work."

"Okay, Short stuff, just tell us what to do." said Blue Elf.

We all formed a circle and were holding hands.

"Now, if I remember correctly, in order for us to be in the same place that Jason and Tommy are we have to fully concentrate on them, if this works we should end up in that arena." I heard Rocky swallowed hard, but he nodded bravely, so did the others Kat was giving me one of her weird looks but I ignored her.

I had already told Dad the spell word for word. It came to me as strange that I could still remember a spell after all of this time.

"Ready?" Dad asked.

"Ready!" We all said to him. Dad began to chant. The Power Chamber rumbled, a bright light engulfed all of us, I was concentrating with all of my might picturing Tommy and Jason. There was a bright flash of light and we all found ourselves in an arena, surrounding by monsters and Cogs who were surprised and shocked at our arrival. We all broke the circle as we all raced at the monsters and began to beat them back, Jason was lying on the ground and he wasn't moving! Punching, kicking and blasting monsters out of the way I reached Jason. Gasket was in shock.

"How did you get in? The doorway was closed! No one could have gotten in! Not even you Rangers!" I had dropped to my knees, and cradling his head in my lap began to heal Jason of his wounds. He let out a groan then turned his head toward me.

"Amy. You're here. How? Did you get captured as well?"

"No, I didn't get captured. the others are here as well. I'll explain later. Right now," I said as I helped him to his feet and blasted a Cog that was flying toward us.

"What's up with Tommy?"

"Gasket brainwashed him, he doesn't know who he is or who I am." I bit my lower lip as I round housed kicked a monster away from me and pounded it into the ground.

"We've got to snap Tommy out of it." shouted Adam as he high kicked a monster away.

"Yeah, but first we gotta get rid of all of these losers. Ready Rangers?" shouted Jason. The others all shouted that they were ready and sped to our side where we stood in a row.

"Zeo Ranger Power Blast!"

"Gold Rush!" We fired at all the monsters and Cogs, many of them were destroyed but a few of them retreated. As soon as the arena was clear we all turned to Tommy. He was staring down at all of us.

"What power!" Gasket looked about ready to kill all of us.

"Tommy, its us! Your friends! Try to remember!" shouted Jason.

"Tommy!"

"Please remember!"

"Don't listen to them your highness, they are just trying to trick you. You saw for yourself just how powerful they are, they have the power to destroy your beloved Empire, they must be stopped at all costs." Shouted Gasket.

"Tommy, don't listen to him, look inside of yourself, try to remember you who are and who we are please Tommy!" Tommy was clutching the sides of his head and moaning.

"Those voices, these images...its too much." Tommy threw back his head and let out a yell and leapt down from the balcony and raced at us! We had to defend ourselves against him while he shouted out his confusion. We all grabbed him and tried to talk some sense into him but he beat us back, his anger was giving him strength and speed. We all raced at him hoping that we could pin him down, but he leapt back and faced us. Ready to fight, but not wanting to hurt our leader and friend I was afraid that we were going to be beaten. Finally Kat stepped forward, demorphed and began to walk toward Tommy, talking to him in a low and soothing voice, she was trying to reach him! Following her lead, and hoping that seeing his friend's faces will help, all of us demorphed and stood before Tommy. I kept a sharp eye on the monsters and Cogs who were still in the stands and on Gasket, just in case he issued a command to attack us. If it takes all of my power to protect my friends, then so be it. Tommy had started and was staring at us.

"T–those faces...w–why do they seem familiar? That voice..." Tommy was clutching one side of his head and shaking all over. Suddenly he looked up and stared right at me. All of us were calling out to him, saying that we were his friends, not his enemies to remember who he was. Tommy took out his gun and pointed at us, I was ready to throw up a shield but Kat was already in front of him, she gently placed her hand on the gun and lowered it all the while talking to him. All of us joined in.

"Tommy please remember!"

"Your friends!"

"Who you are!"

"Please Tommy!" Tommy fell to his knees, clutching his head and shaking it from side to side. I tried to think. Are we doing enough? Do we need to say something else so that we can jar his memory? Suddenly Tommy rose to his feet and demorphed! He gave us all a small smile. Alright! It worked.

"What?" shouted Gasket.

"No!" In a second he had also leapt from the balcony and was standing in front of us, sword out with his minions at his side.

"Nobody, but nobody makes me hurt my friends Gasket." snapped Tommy glaring at the prince. We all tried to morph but we couldn't.

"Oh, so sorry. Did I forget to mention the little force field that I have around this arena that doesn't allow to you to morph?" laughed Gasket as he gave the signal to attack. The force field must not allow us to escape either! I thought as the monsters and Cogs all raced at us and began to pummel us, I tried my best to protect Jason, although from the look on his face, I could tell that he didn't like being protected, but he didn't have a choice. Without his Gold Ranger powers he could easily be killed. I flung monster after monster and Cog away, while the others blasted monster after monster away. We have to get out of here, I don't remember if there was a spell to get us home! Suddenly I remembered how when my friends were trapped within Zedd's force field I had focused the energy of the force field and my own energy and had destroyed it. It worked then, I just hope it works now. I focused my thoughts, the air above us began to crackle, everyone stopped and looked up. The force field was nothing but a thin and vague outline and it seemed to be curving inward. Gasket took a step back.

"What's happening?" He shouted. As the force field began to curve more and more until finally Gasket and his cronies were in the force field themselves and we where on the outside!

"Nice going Ames!"

"Awesome!"

"You got them!"

"Hey are you okay?" Jason was supporting me as I leaned against him, I looked up at him and nodded. Tommy, seeing how strained I looked nodded toward the rest of the Rangers and we all were able to teleport home.

Billy, Dad, and Tento were glad to see that we had returned safe and sound. I was seated on the couch and looked up, grinning wearily. Jason and Kat was asking Tommy what had happened, Tommy only said that he couldn't remember.

"All I can remember is finding myself in a chair with this weird helmet on my head, the rest...is all a blur." Rocky and Adam were beside me asking me if I needed anything. I laid down stretching my body out on the couch, I was tired. I told Rocky and Adam to get some cloth and some ice cold water, I had a headache. Both boys took off. Jason and Billy were both explaining to Tommy about the spell that I had used to get us to the arena. Tommy looked at me in surprise. I had both eyes closed but I opened one of them and looked at Tommy, he started toward me but Rocky and Adam appeared with a cloth and a bowl of ice water. Dipping the cloth into the water until it was completely wet and folded it once, Rocky laid it on my forehead and I closed my eye again. Tommy remained where he was. I'll ask her later. He thought feeling tired himself. Dad suggested that the rest of the Rangers get some rest. Rocky, who looked about ready to fall on the floor, looked up at Dad and said.

"Oh gladly." And flopped onto the ground, the others did the same, too tired to teleport to their house. Billy and Tento went around covering everyone with blankets and crept out of the Power Chamber to give us some peace.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Tommy was impressed that I had used one of Zedd's spells for good, he asked for details and I told him what I could remeber.

"Lord Zedd had a spell book?" Kat said in surprise, she looked thoughtful trying to remember if she had ever liad eyes on it or had ever caught a glimpse of it. I looked at her.

"Actually now that I think about it, it could have been Rita's spell book, she would often leave it in Finister's workshop. Whenever I was in there I would take a peek." I looked sheepish for a moment. Dad blinked, then he blinked again, but in a casual sort of way, I'm pretty sure it was his way of shrugging his shoulders.

"Whichever the case, it helped the rest of you rescue Tommy and Jason." I smiled thinking that my old master and mistress were turning over in their graves when one of their spells was used to help the Power Rangers. I got to thinking about Master Vile, and for a brief moment wondered if he might return to Earth and also seek revenge for his daughter's death. But I didn't think so, if he wanted revenge then he would have done so by now. I turned to Tommy and saw that Kat was asking him(for the tenth time, I might add) if Gasket had hurt him in any way. Tommy kept saying that all he could remember was being confronted by Gasket, morphing, meeting him in combat, and being knocked out, and waking up with that helmet on his head.

"Leave the guy alone Kat, he's been through a lot, give him a chance to chill." said Jason. Kat turned and gave him an ugly look, Jason looked startled, I raised an eyebrow. _What's up with the look?_ Then I shrugged my shoulders and turned toward Tommy as Kat stomped away. Billy, who was busy scanning Tommy to see wheather or not there was going to be some after effects(_what after effects?_) Glanced up when he saw me approach.

"Tommy...do you remember if Gasket asked you questions about me? About weather or not I'm actually human?" Tommy looked up and me, then he screwed up his face, thinking hard. After a while he shook his head.

"No, sorry Ames. I can't recall if he did." I wanted to ask him to try harder but decided not to. He need both physical and mental rest and he was going to get it if I had anything to say about it. I told Tommy this and he only shook his head.

"No can do Ames, besides I want to make Gasket pay for making me attack you guys and wiping my memories clean." He had stood up abruptly I look of fury on his face. Billy nearly lost his balance but Tento caught him and righted him. I placed my hands on Tommy's shoulders and gently sat him down once again on the chair and Billy resumed scanning.

"You will Tommy, you just need rest, like Dad said, you've been through the wringer, you need time to get your strength back, you need time to heal. Remember after Goldar dumped me in that canyon where you guys found me after I had been tortured." The fury changed to pain.

"You and the others insisted that I take a couple of days off to recover. Now I'm telling _you_ to do the same thing, you need this Tommy, trust me, sure it wasn't the same that I went through but...your mind suffered all the same and it needs time to recover."

"But..." He protested. Then he hesitated when he saw the look in my eyes.

"Okay, I'll rest...but only for a few days." I clapped my hands.

"Great, and don't worry Jason will act as substitute leader until you're ready to rejoin us."

"Amy, you sound as if I'm going to be out of commission for an entire month, when I'm only going to be resting up for a few hours." I glared down at him.

"No, you will rest for two days Tommy Oliver."

"Three hours."

"Two days."

"One day"

"Deal." We both shook on it, Billy chuckled and looked up at Dad.

"You have a very enterprising daughter here Zordon."

"I have no idea where she gets it from." Dad rolled his eyes and smiled down at me.

"Amy," he said, I jumped, then looked up at him.

"The reason that Gasket doesn't know about you is because, I didn't tell too many people about you and your mother being human or where she came from. Not that it was unheard of for two people from different planets to get together, our people didn't ask too many questions when we took care of her, I asked all of them not to utter a word to the outside, I feared that if talk flowed Dregon would have found Anna and I a lot more sooner."

"You mean, Dregon had no idea where Eltar was?" Dad looked deep in thought for a minute.

"We had damaged his navigational devices pretty badly when we went onto his ship and Edenites aren't fast healers like Eltarians." He had a small smile on his face. Then his smile faded and a faraway look came on his face.

"Still..." he let out a heavy sigh and looked down at me. It suddenly occurred to me that Dad might be blaming himself for the attack on Eltar and the escape plan that took my mom and me back to Earth and the crash landing that caused my amnesia.

"Dad..its okay, no one...blames you...you know that right? You never turned your back on anybody and you fell in love with Mom, you two couldn't help yourselves." I said.. Dad nodded thoughtfully at this. Billy said that the scanner wasn't picking up anything unusual.

"But just to be on the safe side, we should keep a close eye on you." I highly doubted there was ever going to be side effects, Gasket only brainwashed him into thinking that we were the bad guys, he didn't place a spell on Tommy. _Only spells have after effects._

A few weeks passed and Tommy showed no signs of having any side effects to what was done to him. But Kat thought otherwise.

"He could be suffering but he won't tell us because he doesn't want us to worry." I just looked at her and shrugged my shoulders, I wasn't going to even try to talk her out of it. All of us saw that Tommy was fine. Billy, though, was not.

After fighting monster after monster, with Billy and Tento finding and sharing input on different ways on how to destroy the monster, when it appeared to be super strong, or super fast, we managed to put Klank and Orbus out of commission, for a while at least, during one of our battles, so we had no worries about any of the monsters growing big. Though Blue Elf complained that now the Super Zeo Zords and Zeo Zords were just sitting in the Zord bay gathering dust. I glared at him.

"I'm sorry alright, I thought that it might help us out big time if those two jokers were put out of commission for a while." I snapped. Billy rolled his eyes and was glad that I had thought of that plan to blast Orbus sky high was brilliant.

"Those last monsters that you guys fought could have done serious damage, even with the Mega Zord." Billy said. Tentomon nodded in agreement saying that would have taken a while to fix up the Zords and with all the attacks that Gasket was lying down on us, that would have been impossible to get both set of Zords up and running for the next attack on the city. I gave a sort of superior smile to Rocky, who only scowled and stuck his tongue out at me. Tommy sighed and threatened to send us both in time out if we didn't behave ourselves. Blue Elf and I acted friendly toward each other until we had to leave the Power Chamber, I invited Billy over to my house for dinner but he said that he was going to stay a bit longer and tinker. So they rest of us went home.

_Doesn't that boy ever go out? _I thought as I helped Kat prepare dinner, Adam had offered to join us. His parents were out of town for a few days and he was by himself now. Chopping up carrots and onions(_Onions? Bleh._) And tearing up pieces of lettuce Adam and Kat made the salad while I made tortilla soup. Tortilla soup has always been my favorite dish to make, mom had taught me, I'm pretty sure that she was trying to jar a memory out of me while showing me how to make it. But no memories had ever resurfaced. Still it was nice just thinking about the cooking lesson and my peaceful life before Zedd found me, after replacing the cover on the pot of the soup I went to another pot that was simmering on the stove, lifted it and peered in._ Looks just about ready. _I thought to myself as I replaced the cover. Rice was also really easy to make, but red rice was my favorite. Along with every dish that mom would make she would insist on making rice and cooking a pot full of beans.

"Can't have a meal without beans and rice." she would always say. Though there were some instances where we wouldn't have beans. Anyway, using telekinesis I sliced some french bread that Kat and I had just bought this morning, the refrigerator opened and the butter came floating out. Kat took over from there, she insisted that I put too much butter on the bread whenever I made it with my powers. I frowned. _I made buttered bread with my powers plenty of times and my family had never complained._ I thought as Kat put the slices of bread in the little oven that she had and set the timer for 6 minutes. Leaving the stove I saw that Adam was setting the table. In ten minutes time the bread was done, the rice was done, the salad was done and the soup was done. We all sat down to eat. The whole thing disappeared in 30 minutes as we all lay back in our chairs savoring the peace and quiet and the normalcy, it was shattered in a matter of moments when Dad called us back to the Power Chamber.

"It's an emergency." He sounded really agitated, worried we all went up not knowing what to expect. What we saw gave us a start, for in the middle of the Power Chamber standing beside Tommy who had his hand on his shoulder was an old man. Blue Elf and the others were there also, they were all looking grim. I limped up to the old man questions running through my mind. Adam spoke the first one out loud.

"Who is this?" The old man blinked and peered at us through glasses.

"Don't you recognize me?" the old man said. I looked at him up and down. He did seem familiar in a way... The old man stepped toward us and my body stiffen but then relaxed when the next word out of his mouth were.

"Its me, Billy." I stared at him for a full minute, but then I recognized his eyes, that would always be filled with excitement to discover new things.

"Billy?" said Kat staring at him.

"What happened to you?" I asked. He gave a sigh.

"Remember the machine that I created to revert us back to our normal ages when Vile turned us all into kids." We all nodded.

"Well, it had some side effects when I used the machine on myself." I could only stare as he explained. When the machine revert him back to his normal age it didn't stop and this was the result, but the thing was that the machine was _now accelerating his age_.

"But why haven't we noticed anything?" I asked. I wanted to shouted. _Why is this happening? This should even not be happening. That machine was used for good, it shouldn't even have _had _any side effect_s. But even I couldn't deny that, and looking at Billy now, was proof enough.

Billy turned to me and once again I was caught off guard by how old he looked.

"It must have been happening little by little and slowly at first, the side effect must have just now caught up." _How can a side effect _just catch up_ after all of this time?_

"We weren't able to detect it." said Tento as he began to scan Billy up and down.

"Isn't there anything that we can do to stop it?" asked Tommy, I looked up at Dad and I knew what the answer would be before he said it. He wore a helpless expression.

"No. Since the machine was destroyed there isn't anyway that it could be reversed." Billy had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hang on, I think one of my old inventions might work. I've stored all of them at my garage over at my place." I limped forward and offered to help him, but he was already going to the control panel and began to press buttons to see if his parents weren't around. Unfortunately they were, Billy frowned slightly, then another ageing ripple ran through him. Jason went over to him and supported him while Tento scanned him. The news that he gave was not good.

"He has just aged to 70 years old, the scanner shows that he'll be 100 in the next hour." Tommy had a determined look on his face and he turned to the rest of us.

"Amy, you and Jason go to Billy's house and find every old invention that you can find and bring it here. He'll show you were they are, Jason helped Billy store them away, the rest of us will find a way to reverse the aging process."

"Okay." We all said, as Jason and I teleported out of the Power Chamber. We landed behind some bushes about a block from his house, stepping from behind the bushes Jason immediately began to speed walk.

"Come on." he said to me.

"Hey! Jason wait up! I can't walk as fast as you remember!" I shouted as I began to limp after him. He stopped , turned back and began to wait for me as soon as I caught up with him, he resumed walking but at my pace. I could tell that he wanted to get to Billy's house, get the inventions and speed back to the Power Chamber. Right now he was fighting the urge to run ahead of me, I wanted to hurry too but I really couldn't thanks to this blasted ankle. We arrived at Billy's house and went over to his garage, after trying to lift up the door Jason found it locked. I glanced toward the window hoping that Billy's parents wouldn't look out it and see their son's friends trying to break in. I looked around, Jason was trying to think of a way to to get in without having to go inside the house and making up some non believable excuse to Billy's parents. After checking to see that the coast was clear I turned myself silver, then into a puddle and slipped underneath garage door, Jason looked surprised then he chuckled.

"I kinda forgot that you had special powers." _I should be so lucky._ I thought to myself as I demorphed and looked around, the garage was dark, but with a little help from a small energy ball that glowed, I had enough light to see. I looked around and saw that the garage was even worse looking then the garage back at my old house. Tools and boxes were everywhere, old radios that were apparently taken apart and put back together again were in a cluster against one wall, an old tv set, a table and some mechanical parts with wires and such were lying across the table. I looked around searching for the box, I called out to Jason who began to direct me on the location of the box. I managed to find the box on a top shelf. Levitating up and letting the energy ball float beside me, I saw that it was underneath several other boxes that had Christmas decorations written on the front, I touched the ground and staggered underneath the weight of it all. Adjusting my grip I froze when I heard a man's voice call through the close door that leads into the house, I quickly turned off the light of the energy ball, morphed into a puddle and sped off just as the door opened. I squeezed underneath the garage door and grabbed Jason who let out a yell of surprise.

"Hey! I don't want to travel like this! I get queasy!"

"Be quiet and hang on!" I snapped at him as we sped down the street and as soon as we reached the bush we were teleported once again to the Power Chamber. As soon as we materialized Jason doubled over and looked sick, quickly I handed the box to Tommy who was asking us what happened, I explained quickly while I got a paper bag out from a small storage bin where we kept various things. Video games, candles, flashlights, a Video camera, cameras, and the like. Finding the paper bags I grabbed one and limped back to Jason and handed it to him. He opened it up and pressed his face to it and began to breath into it and for a moment I watched with amusement, I turned back to Tommy. He had set the box on the floor and he and the others were rummaging through it and taking out inventions of the past and lying them on the ground. I limped over and watched after invention after invention being withdrawn from the box, I found myself trying to recognize any invention that might have been used against me, but I didn't recognize any of them. _Hmmm, they must have used these before Zedd came to town. _I thought as Billy was helped by Tommy to stand up, we all carried the inventions over to a table and Billy began to choose which ones might work and putting the ones that wouldn't work back into the box. I glanced at my watch and saw that only 30 minutes had passed! I felt like Dad, helpless not being able to do but watch and do what must be done to help and yet feel as if You could do something more to help the person. Another age ripple struck Billy making him a bit weak, he had too sit down while we took over in trying to help out Tento and try not to get in the way. _Dammit! I wish I can do more instead of just stand and watch this happen to my friend._ Billy was sat in an old chair so he didn't have to stand so much, and closed his eyes saying that he was feeling tired, I couldn't help but glance my watch again even though every part of me shouted STOP! 15 minutes had just barley passed, we were running out of time! Luckily Tentomon called for some help, Cestro from Aquatar came along with a friend named Cestria. Billy's face lit up when he saw her and he tried to stand up but couldn't, Cestria went over and sat him back gently and smiled into his eyes, her hands lingering on his shoulders. I blinked, _when did they..._.We out shrieks of surprise and jumped about a foot in the air when the alarm rang off signaling a monster attack. And for once I was glad and I'm pretty sure that the others were as well, after telling Jason to stay behind and to help out Cestro and Cestria in whatever they needed the rest of us morphed and took off and Billy jokingly called to us.

"Maybe after Gasket sees how fast you guys destroy the monster he'll finally take off." We flung ourselves onto the monster, its special power was turning machines against humans and controlling them! We stopped a car and a number of buses from killing its passengers, we stopped a crane with a wreaking ball from destroying a building that still had people in it and many others. When we confronted the monster we made short work of it, combing our Zeo Power Blasts we reduced it to nothing but dust _All of that waiting and feeling angry at ourselves for not being able to do more made us want to take it out on someone. Count on a monster attack to make you feel better when you're down in the dumps. _I thought as we teleported back to the Chamber. Billy had a stop watch and happily looked at it.

"Hey, it's a new record! In only 20 minutes." he said with a grin, Tommy ignored Billy while I tried to hide my smile, the others chuckled. Tommy approached Cestro, who was looking curiously at Billy, Cestria was turning the stop watch in her hands.

"Well? Any luck?" Billy had chosen a machine called a regenerator cannon, it was supposed to convert objects that could change objects back to their original form. With a few modifications Billy, Tento, and Cestro had converted it so that it would revert Billy back to his rightful age, but it didn't work!

"What!" we all cried shocked. Tento spoke up.

"Well...it did work up only for a few moments, but the aging is too far beyond at this point and...well Billy needs something more if he is ever to return to normal. Cestro spoke of the Eternal Falls on Aquatar. It is a bit like the Fountain Of Youth but it had never been tested on humans. To revert back to your young self, you will need long term treatment I believe." he said.

"If that's what I must do to stop myself from dying at a young age, then so be it." said Billy with a determined look on his face. We looked at each other it seemed, to me, as if the team that welcomed me as a rookie ranger was being disbanded. _First Kimberly, then Billy._ But all of us knew that Billy had to do this, it might be the only way to save his life. After a moment of silence and of looking at each other, Billy stood up with the help of Cestro and Cestria. I hesitated, then I limped over and hugged Billy hard, wishing that I was a full Eltarian then I could use my powers to help Billy so he wouldn't have to leave. But I wasn't and truthfully even if I was, I still wouldn't have been able to help him. _Eltarian powers can only do so much._ I thought as I limped a few steps back to let the others say their goodbyes, after wishing Billy and the others good luck, they teleported away to Aquatar. All of us stood in the middle of the Power Chamber, silent and hoping for the best.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A few days passed and all of us were relived when we finally got a message from Billy. We were excited and relieved that the treatment had worked, he looked 17 years old again. We were looking forward to seeing him again, but he said that he wasn't coming back to Angel Grove or Earth for that matter.

"I'm going to be staying here with Cestria on Aquatar. Um...I finally found someone that I can really relate to." A grin was on my face._ This is too cute!! _I thought as Cestria showed up on screen and it was revealed that both of them were holding hands!! I let out a happy little squeal and hopped in one place for a few minutes, clapping my hands. Billy had an embarresed look on his face.

"Come on Amy it's not that big of a deal." he said. Blue Elf was copying me, I turned toward him and we both clasped each other's hands and let out squeals of excitmente. Tommy waved a dismive hand and said.

"Ignore the two idiots." But he couldn't help but smile himself.

"Congrats Billy, I knew that you would find someone, but I never expected for her to come from a different planet." said Adam. I smiled and thought that Billy wasn't the only person to fall in love with a person that was from another planet. _Look at me and Dad. _I had stopped dancing and had limped over to stand beside Tommy and the others as we all said our goodbyes to Billy and wished him luck at his new life in Aquatar, he smiled and gave us his thanks and told us to keep in touch before the screen went blank.

A few weeks later I began to notice that Tommy and Kat were spending more and more time together, I mean way more than usual. I even cuaght Tommy covering Kat's hand with his own, but I turned "an ignorant eye" to it, as my mother would always say. When ever I saw them together I would grin toward them and continue on my way. Even though Kim and Tommy had broken up, I still thought as Tommy as Kimberly's boyfriend, only slightly, sure it was weird to see him walking around the school halls without Kim by his side but getting used to seeing him and Kat walking side by side laughing and chatting like he and Kim used to do was going to take a little time. But Kat _was _bringing a smile to Tommy's face again and he _did_ appear to be happy.I had to fight the urge to phone Kim right away and tell her what was happening but I forced myself not to. _Tommy and Kim are not an item anymore, they can go out with anyone they want._ _But it's strange, I wonder why Kat didn't tell me that she and Tommy were becoming an item. Maybe its because I'll probably accuse her of stealing my sister's boyfriend. When in reality I'm happy that Tommy's found someone again. _A thought made itself known to me. About my dad and my step-dad. Dad had told me that he had watched me grow up, did that also mean he watched mom and Jared and grew jealous of the fact that mom had found someone else and of the relationship that they had? _Probably...he must have been jealous over the fact that he could only observe and watch but not take part of my life. He must have also felt sadden that he could no longer hold either of us, heck I'd feel the same way if I were trapped in a tube with no way out while watching my only daughter grow up and being raised by another man. _I remembered Dregon's words and felt chilled. _Wonder how Dad stayed sane for all of those years? Well he did have Tento...but its hard to believe that Dad never told him anything_._ Surely he _must _have talk to _someone _about all that had happened. If I kept a secret like that for so long and not have been able to talk to someone I would have gone plum loco._ I approached the cemetery glad that it was Friday.I limped over to mom's and Jared graves and began to talk to them. I glanced over at Aishia's grave and saw that someone had given the flowers that I planted there a nice pruning. I smiled, glad that my friends were talking to the fallen ranger._ She must have felt lonely._ As I was limping away from the cemetery it suddenly occurred to me that maybe I wasn't the only one that talked to mom,_ dad must talk to her as well._ I felt cheered up by this. Even though mom had never given me an outright message to tell dad, seeing that she had brought me back to life and had given me my powers back was a message in itself. _I'm pretty sure that dad got it loud and clear mom._ I thought to myself as later I was limping home. I had invited Rocky and Adam over to the house tonight to watch the movie "The Terminator", I loved the theme song. It was just so awesome and powerful, and it kind of reminded me of facing an unknown world that was around you and that life for you, will never be the same, but you have to have the determination and courage to face it. Rocky just liked the superb acting and the action, Adam loved the music and the special effects, right now we were debating on whether or not we should also see "Terminator 2: Judgement Day" I had seen it a couple of times, with my family. Both movies were my favorite. As soon as I entered into the house, I peeked into Kat's room and saw with surprise that she had nearly pulled out her entire closet of clothes and was muttering under her breath. I turned and limped into my room, after dropping off my backpack on my bed, I went back to Kat's room and stood in the doorway watching as she stood in front of her mirror and tried to see which outfit worked. I grinned to myself, reminded of how Kim and I argued about what kind of outfit I should wear for my first date with Dex, I had invited him over but he said that he was going to spend time with his family. Anyway Kat saw me watching her and turned toward me, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Amy, can you help me pick out an outfit?" she begged.

"Sure." I said as I limped toward her and looked over the outfits that she had strewn all over her bed. She watched me as I picked out a couple of outfits and replaced the others in the closet with a wave of my hand. I held out a light purple dress, a red skirt with a white top and a hot pink top and a black skirt. I helped her pick one outfit out, then helped her pick out some jewelry, sprayed her with a light mist of perfume, and helped her with her hair, remembering the lessons that Kim gave me, while Kat applied make up to herself. We didn't talk much and I didn't ask any questions as to where she was going or why she was getting all dolled up. She was watching me through curious eyes while I searched in her closet for shoes that matched the outfit. Pulling out some nice looking high heeled shoes I showed them to her, she cocked her head to one side and studied them for a bit, finally she nodded and put them on. For the life of me I could never understand why so many girls out there had so many shoes cramped into their closets. Its like they had to have a pair of shoes for each and every outfit that they wore! _Me, I would rather go through life with a pair of sneakers and a pair of nice shoes and that would be it. _My mouth nearly dropped open when I saw how many shoes Kim had and I would often question her on why she had so many shoes. Her answer?

"I have so many shoes because I have so many outfits." I had only stared and shook my head. Anyway Kat was all dressed now and I had gone to the kitchen to make the popcorn and get the living room ready for Adam and Rocky. Kat walked in as I was pulling out a bag of popcorn, thought about it, then pulled out another bag and popped one of them into the microwave. Next I placed a very big bowl for the popcorn on the counter. I went over to the fridge and peered into it wondering what I could serve to drink. There was a pitcher of ice tea and half a bottle of coke. Kat was still watching me as I took out the coke and the iced tea and filled a small tuper ware with ice and set all three of them on the counter.

"I still can't believe that Billy is going to be living in Aquatar now." she finally said.

"Yup. But at least he won't be lonely and he's with people that he can really talk too."

"Have you told Kim about this?" I nodded as I heated up some nacho cheese and got a bag of nacho chips from out of the cupboard. "Can't watch a movie without nachos." Jared would always say.

"She says that she wished that she were contacted sooner so that she could have said good bye to him, but maybe it was for the best. She would have probably broken down. But I'm pretty sure that Billy has already told her good bye, I gave him her email address." Kat nodded.

"That's cool." She frowned as she watched me. _Isn't she going to say anything_?

"I hope the boys aren't going to bring over any zombie movies, I totally hate zombies. If they are then I'm going to try to convince them if we could watch "Back to the Future" instead. I love the main theme song, makes me want to go out and ride a skateboard through town." I grinned at her, she smiled half heartedly back. The cheese was heated, I poured the cheese on the nachos and with the coke and iced tea and the ice floating behind me I made my way to the living room and set everything down on the coffee table. The popcorn bag that was in the microwave was almost done. I turned to her.

"So where are you and Tommy going? Dinner? Dancing? Movie?" She stared at me in surprise.

"How did...?" I laughed.

"Kat, other than the obvious I've seen the way you and Tommy are starting to look at each other and act when you guys are around each other. I'm not really blind you know." I began to rearrange the tv and the couches. Kat gave herself a quick shake and said.

"How long have you known? Have you been watching us?" I laughed again.

"I've noticed a change in Tommy that's all and in you of course and no I haven't been watching you, its just small observations really." I straighten up from moving a couch and stepped back a bit to look at my work. I couldn't help but recall the last time I had rearranged furniture. My brothers and sisters were helping mom clean the house from top to bottom and us kids had moved the couches to the front porch, when we had to move them back in we had a lot of difficulty fitting the couches through the doorway. So there we were, laughing our heads off while my step-dad was busy yelling at us and mom asking us why we had moved the couches outside in the first place. I smiled at the memory, and turned toward Kat, who was looking at me with a weird expression.

"I have to ask. When I was under that spell of Rita's, you were suspicious of me...h—how long did you know that...?" I gave a sigh and put my hands on my hips.

"Back then, I knew from the very beginning." she stared at me shock on her face.

"You knew the whole time??" I gave a shrug of my shoulders and nodded.

"How?" she finally said after a moment of silence. I glanced toward the door wondering when Adam and Rocky were going to show up. I looked at Kat.

"Well, first off, your story for one thing. The one that you told us when we found you in the park. As far as I could tell no one gets away from Rita or Zedd without showing a few bruises and scratches. Second, the fact that you just so "happen to escape" and wound up in the park raised questions for me. Lord Zedd would never, not in a million years release a prisoner and teleport him/her to the exact spot of the Power Rangers. He would either have to be crazy to release a human hostage without inflicting some bodily pain on you, or he would had cast a spell over you, making you into his puppet, third, the fact that you _did escape_ led me to think two things. One, Zedd _must_ have teleported you to our location or two, Tentomon got a lock on your position and teleported you out of Zedd's palace. Frankly I had bet my money on the first suggestion, and as it turned out, I was right." I looked down at the table._ Oh, the glasses. Forgot. _I limped back into the kitchen, while Kat followed me, went to the cupboard, opened it and pulled down three glasses. I got out the first bag of fully popped popcorn and placed in the second one and started the timer, after emptying out the first one into the bowl I made my way back to the living room. Kat asked.

"What gave you the suggestion that it was Zedd that teleported me there?" _Is she really asking me this?_ I set down the cups and walked over to the shelf with our collection of movies and began searching for "Back to the Future" I rolled my eyes then turned to face her, movie in hand.

"Well, Tento wouldn't _really_ teleport an innocent to be near the front lines of the battle field and you being there unharmed and watching the Rangers doing battle and not acting hysterical and panicky after "being released" from a dark and terrible place? Please, it had my old master's name written all over it." Kat sat down on the couch and looked at me for a full minute.

"Did you tell any of the others about your suspicions?"

"How can I? With no proof to back up my findings and the other rangers already liking you I had to turn to someone else for help."

"Dex."

"Yup." Thankfully Tommy showed up right then to take Kat away for their very first date.

"See ya later you two and have fun." I called to them as they walked down the driveway heading toward Tommy's car. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it with a sigh. _Why was she asking me all of those questions? Must have been curious._ I thought as limped back into the kitchen, got the rest of the popcorn out of the microwave, put it in the bowl and carried it into the living room. Soon Rocky and Adam showed up and we watched the "Terminator" Halfway through the movie, Dad contacted us. Gasket and Archerina were on the rise. Curious the three of us set out to investigate along with the others. And we all got a bit of a shock. Gasket and Archerina had made themselves big! _Hmm...didn't know that they could do that._ I thought as we called on the Super Zeo Zords and combined them and began to battle. _I hope that the Mega Zord can keep up._ Tommy had called on the Red Battle Zord and was fighting Archerina, I winced as she began to fire arrows at him with lighting speed and Tommy got hit. Kat cried out as Tommy's Zord fell. Archerina began to kick the Zord over and over again, I managed to send her a Power Blast that she barely dodged. But then it made a U-turn and sent her flying towards us, luckily Gasket was near us whom we grabbed him and placing in the path of Archerina. The both of them fell to the ground. _Not exactly light is she?_ I thought to myself as the couple detangled themselves, got to their feet and began to charge us. As we fought, I couldn't help but wish for this fight to be on the ground instead of in the Zords. _These guys are a lot more easier to take care of on the ground._ I thought as we were slammed into the ground by one of Gasket's blast and an arrow from Archerina.. _A lot more easier._ I thought as I sent blast after blast that were coming right toward us, back toward the couple. They managed to dodge them but not for long. The blasts finally hit their mark when I called out to them.

"Hey look it's King Mondo!" Both Gasket and Archerina turned and were sent sprawling to the ground. The guys all laughed.

"Good one."

"Nice."

"Thanks."

"All right guys, let's finish this!" Shouted Tommy. Jason showed up and we began to form the Red Battle Mega Zord. The transformation was complete and we were armed and ready to finish off Gasket and Archerina once and for all. All of us powered up. Gasket and Archerina were just standing there frozen.

"You're terminated." said Blue Elf.

"Fire!" The rest of us shouted. And we sent everything at them Gasket and Archerina were slammed with everything, they let out screams and fell to the ground as they were turned into burning metal. All of us let out cheers and hugged each other laughing. When we got back to the Power Chamber Tento and Dad happily reported that Queen Machina and Prince Sprocket had taken off, we all let out cheers and began to dance around the Power Chamber. _I just hope that's the last of them._ I thought as we contacted Billy and Kimberly and told them of the good news. They let out cheers, screams and congratulations and were planning on coming home for a small celebration. All of us told them that we were looking forward to seeing them, but first...a bit of a break. Blue Elf, Adam and I went back to our movie and Kat and Tommy went back on their date. I contacted Dex but he wasn't at the cave but I left a message with Chopper telling him what went on.

"Hey! Congratulations!" he said.

"Yeah!" said Magno. I told them about the party that we were having and invited the both of them over, they promised that they would come and also promised to pass the word along to Dex. I smiled as I relaxed with my friends while we watched the second "Terminator" then with a bit of begging and a headlock, we watched the first "Back to the Future". _Maybe now the Power Rangers can get a bit of a break._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

We had the party in the Power Chamber. Billy was flying in from Aquatar. We had invited his girlfriend, but he told us that she had declined politely.

"She feels a bit nervous around humans since...you're all different." We all nodded in understanding. We made up the Power Chamber with streamers and balloons, dad was curious about the balloons, having seen them at my birthday parties and hearing about them from mom, but never seeing them in person, he looked at it curiously and actually followed it as it bobbed up and down. It was just too cute! I had bought a camera and took a couple of pictures of dad looking at the balloon with a curious and wondrous look on his face. _I wonder if he looked at mom like that when he first met her._ I thought as I laid out tables for the buffet. Tommy and Kat appeared with plates of food and put them down on the table, Rocky and Adam both came in with punch and soda and teleported away to get the rest. Soon they came back with the cake, cupcakes and muffins, I was busily dusting, cleaning and moping. Trini, Zack and Kimberly were already in town and were helping preparing the food and the drinks. I was a bit nervous about Kim's reaction to seeing that Tommy and Kat were dating. I hadn't told her about them, I was hoping that Tommy or Kat would call her up and tell Kim, I mean it's their call actually. Anyway, I brought potted flowers and had a bit of a time trying to find them a good position while Rocky called me weird and nutty. Tentomon helped us out as much as he could, he teleported much of the food to the Power Chamber, the radio and a kareoke machine(Kim and I begged dad, while Rocky begged dad not to), all of us had brought movies that we would watch on the Viewing Globe. We brought the boom box with some really cool dance music, and some video games. Rocky had always wanted to play video games on the Viewing Globe. The Power Chamber was all clean and packed with food, drink, and music, and the guests all arrived. Chopper and Magno couldn't make it due to Dregon making trouble, Tentomon was disappointed and Rocky began to tease him saying that Tento had a thing for Magno. Tentomon denied having feelings for Magno and busied himself with rearranging some of the potted flowers that I bought. But then a while later Magno and Chopper said that they were on their way, which cheered Tento right up, but Dex couldn't make it, he had a lot of homework to do plus a project due for science class but he said that maybe the two of us can get together later. I agreed and at the same time ignored dad's glare. Magno and Chopper came and the party was underway, Rocky and Zack both loaded up their plates with food while the rest of us looked on and I made a mental note to go fetch some more food if we ever ran out. Kim, much to my surprise, merely glanced at Tommy and Kat and their intertwined hands and smiled, I think that she was glad that Tommy had found someone to mend his broken heart. I breathed a silent sigh of relief,_ I thought for sure that Kim would ask questions and become all confrontational and stuff._ Billy, on the other hand, was surprised and asked a couple of questions, but overall he seemed happy that Tommy had found someone. We sang, we danced, we ate, Rocky held a "who can hold a burp the longest" contest which was judged by me, my sisters and Trini. Dad stared at the boys and called them disgusting. For dessert we had, coconut cake, carrot cake and fruit cake and chocolate ice cream with milk. Then all of us stayed up late and watched as many movies as we could until we began to fall asleep but refused to go to bed so we had to be teleported to our beds by dad.

A few days later after Billy and Kim had gone home, we received a visit from Trey. It was good to see him again and he had succeeded in combining his three selves into one self again. They...he had heard about what had happened and he was glad that the conflict was over. After more words of praise and congratulations he wanted to talk to Jason in private, Trey and Jason both stepped to the far side of the Power Chamber and talked together in a low tone, well, Trey did most of the talking, all of us watched as Jason, with a thoughtful look on his face kept nodding and muttering, his face creased with sadness but then it changed to understanding. The both of them turned and made their way back to and explained what was going on. Jason took a deep breath and said.

"I'm going to give Trey the Gold Ranger Power back." The others let out gasps of surprise, I merely blinked. Trey had gone to another planet in order to unify with his other selves and become one again. And now that had happened Trey was ready to have his powers back. Jason was willing to return them, I wondered if Jason was glad to return them and resume living a normal life._ If only I could switch lives with him...I would gladly give up my powers...but...I can't. _Goldar was still out there. _And sooner or later he'll come back and I'm going to need all of my powers to fight him._ I was shaken out of my dark thoughts when Trey grasped the staff that Jason held out to him. There was a flash of lighting and the Power Chamber shook a little. Then everything calmed down and when we looked at Trey he had become the Gold Ranger once again.

"Thank you Jason, I know that this is..." But Jason waved him away.

"Forget about it man. I was glad that I was able to help for a bit." Jason smiled but he also had a wistful look on his face. Tommy placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. The Gold Ranger looked at all of us.

"Thank you rangers for everything that you've done, you have my gratitude."

"Hey, no problem Trey, its what we do." said Adam with a grin on his face. After bidding us farewell he teleported away. Jason stood still a bit, staring up at the ceiling. Tommy had removed his hand from Jason's shoulder and had stepped back a bit, after a few moments of silence he called to Jason .

"Jason. You alright bro?" Jason turned.

"Yeah I'm alright. I–I guess that I was wishing that it could have lasted a lot more longer ya know?" Tommy nodded in understanding. The rest of us stood silent, then I stepped forward and hugged Jason.

"It was good to get to know you as a ranger. Thanks for answering our call." Jason hugged me back and smiled at me as I stepped back from him.

"Thanks Amy...um...I-it was an honor fighting beside you..." he was blushing as he said it. One by one the others either hugged him or shook his hand and thanked him for helping us out and fighting by our side. Dad also thanked Jason for taking up the duty of Power Ranger once again and that he was proud of him.

"Thanks Zordon, it was great while it lasted." He smiled at dad, gave Tentomon a hug, gave back the communicator that Billy had made for him and was teleported out of the Power Chamber to live once again as a normal human. Tommy went with him. I guess he wanted to say good bye to him, it was a little saddening to lose a ranger. Tommy told us later that Jason was glad to have given the opportunity to fight beside his friends once again but even though he was saddened to return to the life of an ordinary human he promised us that if we ever needed help he will be there.

"That goes for the others as well." he said. _He may a ranger now, he will always be a Power Ranger in spirit._

_**It may not be my best work, but it's what I came up with. **_

_**Up next Power Rangers Turbo: The Return Of Goldar.**_


End file.
